Venganza compartida
by AngiAN
Summary: Tras ser traicionado, Ezio quiere vengar a su familia. Aunque sus enemigos no se lo pondrán fácil, podrá conseguir su objetivo gracias a la ayuda de una persona especial.
1. Cap 1: Nueva Misión

Ezio miraba por la ventana del taller mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos. Florencia seguía con la misma actividad se siempre, con los mercaderes vendiendo en sus puestos de trabajo, algunos amantes y numerosos grupos de gente paseando por las calles, los guardias vigilando por toda la ciudad… Todo seguía igual excepto para Ezio. Todavía seguía conmocionado por la traición que había sufrido su familia por parte de algunas familias nobles y algunos amigos a los que consideraba de gran confianza. Ahora se sentía avergonzado y traicionado por ellos y no les dejaría que se salieran suya. Les iba a hacer pagar todos sus males y estaba dispuesto a cumplir su venganza hasta el final.

- Siento el retraso. - dijo Leonardo entrando por la puerta – Uno de los mensajeros de la Hermandad perdió el mensaje por el camino y tuvo que ir a buscarlo. Media hora que habría aprovechado y no se le ocurre otra cosa que...

- Vamos, Leonardo. Tampoco es para tanto.

- ¡¿Qué no es para tanto? ¡Ya sabes que no tolero que me hagan perder el tiempo!

- Bueno, dejémoslo ya. ¿Qué decía el mensaje?

Leonardo se acercó a una mesa llena de artefactos y cogió un brazal. Empezó a montar y desmontar cosas mientras explicaba el contenido de la carta.

- Te han asignado una nueva misión: tienes que ir a Venecia y asesinar a Carlo Grimaldi. Dicen que ha hecho algunas maniobras poco legales para ser el nuevo Dogo de Venecia. Incluso dicen que tiene planes para asesinar al actual Dogo. Para esta misión me han pedido que te preste uno de mis inventos como ayuda extra.

- Perfecto, ¿y de que invento se trata?

- La máquina voladora. Confío en que tengas cuidado al utilizarla.

- Lo intentaré, aunque no prometo nada.

- Les diré a mis ayudantes que empiecen los preparativos para trasladar la maquina hacia allí. Mientras aquí tienes las cuchillas. Utilízalas bien.

- Gracias Leonardo. Volveré lo antes posible.

Ezio se puso los brazales y se acercó a la puerta. Leonardo lo siguió y lo miró pensativo.

- Por cierto, si te encuentras a alguien o sientes que estas siendo observado, es normal.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Eh… Nada. Ezio, ten cuidado.

- Lo tendré. Volveré enseguida amigo.

Salió del taller y suspiró. No sabía a que se refería Leonardo con lo de antes, pero solo pensaba en ir a Venecia y cumplir su misión.


	2. Cap 2: Una figura misteriosa

Ezio miró a su alrededor desde lo alto de la torre. Tenia una vista de toda Venecia y también del Palacio Ducal, su objetivo. Miró la máquina que esta apoyada en el comienzo de la plataforma que habían montado sus amigos ladrones además de la plataforma. Ezio se asomó al borde y tragó saliva.

- "Esto está muy alto… Demasiado alto."

Se acercó a la máquina y se preparó para el vuelo. Reunió el valor suficiente y corrió por la rampa hasta saltar al final. Al principio se asustó al ver como la máquina caía en picado hacia abajo, pero hizo fuerza y lo dirigió hacia arriba. Al fin consiguió estabilizarlo y siguió las hogueras que los ladrones habían puesto por toda Venecia hasta el Palacio Ducal. Mientras sobrevolaba Venecia, evitaba por todos los medios que las flechas de los guardias situados en los tejados lo alcanzasen y tuvo que golpear con las piernas a varios de ellos para no tener problemas. Cuando ya estaba cerca del palacio, una de las flechas alcanzó una de las alas de la máquina y Ezio se vio obligado a saltar. Saltó nada más cruzar las verjas que rodeaban los tejados del palacio y cayó sin ninguna dificultad. Mientras se incorporaba observó como la máquina se incendiaba y se precipitaba por todo el tejado, arrollando a dos guardias y después cayendo hacia la multitud. Vio como después se hundía en las aguas de Venecia y volvió a tragar saliva.

- "Leonardo me va a matar". – pensó Ezio. Decidió esconderse en algún lugar seguro de los tejados y esperó a que se hiciera de día.

* * *

Unas horas después...

* * *

Cuando amaneció, se preparó y corrió por los tejados. Asegurándose de que ningún guardia lo veía, se asomó y miró el patio interior. Grimaldi caminaba por las escaleras bastante nervioso.

- "Bien, esto será fácil". - pensó Ezio sonriente.

Corrió hacia una columna del tejado y la escaló. Desde arriba se lanzó hacia un guardia que vigilaba, aterrizando encima de él y clavándole la cuchilla. Después corrió hacia otra columna y se escondió detrás de ella. Cuando los dos guardias que vigilaban ya no miraban, corrió hacia ellos y los mató con las cuchillas. Antes de ser visto saltó hacia al patio y aterrizó en un carro lleno de paja. Un rastreador equipado con su lanza se acercó al carro, alertado por el ruido que había hecho el aterrizaje. Pero antes de que pudiera clavar su lanza en la paja, Ezio clavó su cuchilla en el cuello del rastreador y lo introdujo en el carro. Después salió de su escondite dispuesto a terminar su tarea.

- ¡Guardias! ¡Acabad con él! – gritó Grimaldi.

Los guardias corrieron hacia él con intención de matarlo, pero con rapidez acabó con todos ellos utilizando sus propias armas. Se acercó a Grimaldi mientras este retrocedía aterrorizado. Miraba a su alrededor en busca de ayuda, pero no encontró a nadie.

- Por favor, no me mates… - le suplicaba – Yo no...

Ezio clavó la cuchilla en su garganta y lo tumbó en el suelo.

- ¿Hace falta un asesino para matar a otro asesino?

- Lo hacemos porque creemos que es lo mejor. ¿No es cierto… Ezio? – dijo con una extraña sonrisa que desconcertó a Ezio.

- Yo no hago esto por mi mismo. Hago este sacrificio por un bien superior. Requiescat in pace.

Se incorporó lentamente y meditó unos segundos. ¿Cómo Grimaldi conocía su nombre y porque le habían inquietado tanto sus palabras? Agitó la cabeza y se quitó esos pensamientos de la cabeza. No era momento de pensar. Tenía que irse antes de que llegaran más guardias. Pero de repente notó algo extraño. Se sentía observado e inmediatamente recordó las palabras de Leonardo. Miró a su alrededor, pero no había nadie. Entonces miró hacia uno de los balcones que estaba detrás de él y allí estaba. Había alguien escondido en la oscuridad del interior. No podía verla bien, solamente pudo ver su mirada penetrante que miraba a Ezio profundamente... como si estuviera estudiándolo. Se acercó más hacía el balcón sin apartar la mirada de la figura y entonces se dio cuenta de que...

- ¡Está aquí! ¡Cogedlo!

Ezio se había quedado tan absorto mirando a esa misteriosa persona que no se dio cuenta de que los guardias habían habían entrado en el palacio por una de las puertas cercanas a él. Rápidamente corrió hacia la puerta que se había abierto que daban al exterior. Esquivo a los guardias y los despistó con una bomba de humo que le había prestado Leo. Vio unas cajas agrupadas cerca del agua y saltó por ellas. Se sumergió en el agua y nadó lo más rápido que pudo. Siguió nadando hasta estar lejos del palacio y se aseguró de que ya no había peligro. Se acercó a la superficie y corrió por las calles de Venecia hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos del palacio como para que no intentaran buscarlo. Dio por concluida su misión y decido visitar a Antonio y sus ladrones y después volver a Florencia. Mientras caminaba intentó recordar a aquella misteriosa figura. Aunque no era mucho, lo único que sabía es que esa persona era una mujer.


	3. Cap 3: ¿Quién es ella?

- Has destrozado mi máquina... – murmuró Leonardo.

- No era mi intención. Intenté esquivar las flechas como pude, pero una me alcanzó.

- Mi invento...mi maravilloso invento... – se lamentaba Leonardo - ¡¿ Acaso no te dije que tuvieras cuidado al utilizarla?

- Lo sé. Siento mucho que se destrozara. Pero mira la puerta buena, al menos me ha ayudado a cumplir la misión.

- Sí, claro. Tú has cumplido con la misión con mucho éxito… ¡Pero mi máquina se ha destrozado y tu éxito no lo compensa! – replicó enfadado.

Ezio suspiró y se acomodó en una silla. Ya conocía a Leonardo y sabía lo quisquilloso que era con sus inventos. Con los brazales estuvo casi una semana entera restaurándolos solo porque "quería que estuvieran perfectos". Entonces se acordó de aquella misteriosa mujer. No sabía porque pero no podía quitársela de su cabeza.

- ¡Ahora tendré que volver a...! ¿Te ocurre algo? – preguntó al ver su expresión seria.

- Eh...no. Estoy bien.

- ¿Seguro? Desde que volviste te noto algo distante.

Se quedaron en silencio. Ezio no estaba seguro de explicarle su problema por lo que pudiera pensar… pero él mismo lo avisó antes de ir a Venecia y seguro que podría explicárselo.

- Una mujer, ¿no? – sugirió Leo.

- Eh...sí y no. – respondió Ezio algo dubitativo.

- ¿Perdón?

- Sí, en que es una mujer...y no, que no es lo que piensas.

- Entonces explícate.

- La vi en el palacio ducal, después de asesinar a Grimaldi. Estaba escondida en el interior de un balcón totalmente a oscuras, así que no la pude ver bien. Me pareció muy extraño...

- Entiendo... Así que al final fue ella...

- ¿Sabes quién es? ¡Dímelo!

- No. Además, a lo mejor no es quien yo pienso que es y es mejor dejarlo.

Leonardo se acercó a un armario y cogió una botellita azul que se la dio a Ezio.

- Toma, te ayudará a reponer fuerzas. Será mejor que vayas a descansar, muy pronto te asignaran otra misión.

Cogió la botellita y abrió la puerta dispuesto a irse.

- Ezio, por tu propio bien es mejor que dejes de pensar en ella... hasta que llegue el momento.

- ¿Hasta que llegue el momento de qué?- preguntó confundido. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio y Leonardo suspiró

- Nos vemos mañana, Ezio.

Ezio se fue del taller, confundido por las palabras de Leonardo. Aunque le habría gustado saber más, siguió el consejo de Leonardo y intentó olvidarla, Pero fue imposible. No paraba de pensar en ella. Quería descubrir quién era por todos los medios… Entonces se acordó de la botellita y se bebió el contenido de golpe. Estuvo a punto de vomitar todo el líquido.

- ¡¿Qué demonios es esto? – dijo tosiendo y haciendo una mueca de asco. Aunque el líquido era realmente asqueroso, al menos había conseguido olvidarse de esa la misteriosa mujer para un buen rato.


	4. Cap 4: Se desvela el misterio

Ezio esperaba sentado en el taller a que Leonardo viniera. La Hermandad había enviado otro mensajero para informarles sobre su siguiente misión, pero al parecer este había vuelto a perder el mensaje. Entonces entró Leonardo bastante enfadado.

- No entiendo a estos mensajeros… - murmuró muy mosqueado.

- ¿Ha vuelto a perder el mensaje?

- Casi… ¡Pero como la próxima vez vuelva a...! – dijo mientras leía la carta y se quedó mudo al ver el contenido.

- ¿Qué ocurre Leonardo? – preguntó Ezio con curiosidad.

- ¡¿Tan pronto?

- ¿Tan pronto el qué? ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Te acuerdas de aquella mujer que viste en Venecia? - Ezio asintió – Pues bien, por fin la vas a conocer.

- ¡¿En serio?

- Sí, tienes que reunirte con ella en la catedral.

- ... ¿Y esa es la misión?

- No, en realidad será ella quién te diga qué tienes que hacer.

- Bien, voy enseguida. – dijo Ezio con entusiasmo. La sola idea de conocerla le aliviaba, sobre todo porque le quitaría un peso de encima. Aunque no entendía porque ese misterio lo ha estado molestando.

- Ezio, antes de que te vayas tengo que decirte un par de cosas: la primera que se llama Helena Fiorello, y la segunda... Eh...

- ¿Qué?

- Se trata de una mujer que atrae mucho la atención de los hombres y ya sabes que te ocurre cuando ves mujeres hermosas. – dijo con algo de temor.

- Leonardo, ¿tienes miedo de que me rechace? – preguntó divertido.

- ¡No es eso! Es solo que tiene muy mal genio cuando un hombre intenta... Eh... Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

- Ya. No creo que sea inconveniente. – dijo Ezio mientras salía del taller.

- Ezio, por favor... ¡Ezio! – Leonardo suspiró al ver que ya se había marchado. – No tiene remedio...

* * *

Minutos más tarde...

* * *

Ezio caminaba por la catedral sumergido en el silencio. Todo estaba a oscuras excepto por la parte superior que estaba iluminada por la luz que se filtraba a través de los ventanales. A pesar de que había algunos fieles que rezaban arrodillados en algunos bancos, solo se oían sus botas al caminar. Él miraba por todos los sitios pero no encontró a nadie que pudiera parecerse a su objetivo.

- "Me parece que me he equivocado de sitio". – pensó mientras volvía a la entrada.

- Haces demasiado ruido para tanto silencio. – dijo una voz femenina.

Paró en seco. Estaba seguro de que no había visto a nadie mientras inspeccionaba la catedral. Miró a su espalda. De la oscuridad de unas enormes columnas surgió una mujer esbelta y realmente bella en vista de Ezio. Era joven y tendría más o menos la misma edad que Ezio. Su pelo era largo y ondulado, de color castaño muy oscuro que parecía negro. Su tez era clara como si fuera de porcelana, y las línias que formaban su cara eran suaves, con una nariz recta y una boca con unos labios voluptuosos. Ezio no habría sabido quién era si no fuera porque reconoció sus ojos. Eran de un color azul muy claro con un brillo especial que los hacía hermosos y a la vez misteriosos. Era bastante alta aunque no llegaba a la altura de Ezio por unos centímetros. Vestía un traje típico de la nobleza con tonos oscuros.

- Por fin te conozco – dijo Ezio en un susurro. La verdad es que estaba muy cautivado por su belleza pero aguantó sus impulsos. – Soy Ezio Auditore.

- Helena Fiorello, y yo también me alegro de conocerte. Aunque es mejor que pasemos a lo más importante.

- Dime que tengo que hacer y yo lo cumpliré. – dijo seductoramente, aunque Helena ignoró su tono de voz.

- A las afueras de Florencia hay un almacén con mercancía repletas pólvora que es propiedad de los Medici. Tu misión es destruir esa mercancía. En cuanto acabes la misión ven a verme.

- ¿Dónde?

- Aquí mismo.

- Perfecto. Ven mañana.

- Te veo muy seguro.

- Quizá porque suelo cumplir mis misiones con éxito, además, no quiero hacerte esperar. – esas palabras provocaron que Helena le mirara fríamente.

- Ya… Pues espero que no fracases. – contestó con frialdad y se marchó.

Ezio se marchó de la catedral pensando en su misión, pero sobre todo en su encuentro con Helena.

-"La verdad es que muy guapa… Y un poco de mal genio sí que tiene". – pensó con una sonrisa divertida.


	5. Cap 5: Saltando por los aires

La noche llenaba de oscuridad las calles de Florencia. Mientras Ezio se dirigía hacia su destino, no vio ni un alma y eso le beneficiaría. Pasó las enormes puertas de la muralla que rodeaba una parte de la ciudad y buscó el almacén. Cuando ya estaba a pocos metros del lugar, se escondió y observó el entorno. Al lado del muro se situaba un pequeño edificio con tres guardias vigilando al lado de una hoguera.

- "Encender una hoguera al lado de un edificio lleno de pólvora... Demasiado fácil". – pensó Ezio.

Se acercó sigilosamente y observó la actividad de los guardias. Uno de ellos calentaba sus manos en la hoguera, otro tallaba una figurita de madera con un cuchillo y el otro miraba la noche estrellada.

- Otra noche vigilando este maldito edificio... ¿No podrían darnos un descanso?

- Pídeselo al jefe y te cortará la cabeza.

- Ya lo sé, pero llevamos 4 semanas vigilando la mercancía y todavía no han cambiado nuestro turno.

- ... ¿Y tú que estás haciendo? – preguntó al guardia que tallaba la figurita.

- Un regalo para mi hijo.

- ¡¿Un regalo para tu hijo? ¡¿Te has dado cuenta de que tardarás mucho tiempo en verle?

- Sí, pero al menos cuando se lo dé sabrá que pienso en él después de no verlo durante un año.

- Pues pienso que es una tontería.

- ¡Dejad de discutir y tranquilizaos!

El que miraba las estrellas se levantó y se alejó unos metros, al parecer para estirar las piernas mientras los otros dos seguían igual. Ezio se acercó sigilosamente al primero y le clavó la cuchilla mientras le tapaba la boca. Después se alejó tras dejarlo caer muerto al suelo. Los otros dos se acercaron rápidamente al muerto.

- ¡¿Pero qué diablos ha pasado aquí?

Ezio corrió hacia ellos y tumbó uno al suelo. El otro intentó reaccionar y cogió su espada, pero Ezio fue más rápido y se la arrebató. Hizo un movimiento rápido y lo mató. Con otro movimiento fue a matar con el filo al guardia tumbado, pero al verle paró. Era el guardia de la figurita.

- ¡Por favor, no me mates! ¡Tengo un...!

- Ya lo sé, y no lo haré.

Alejó el filo del guardia, pero rápidamente le golpeó la cabeza con la empuñadura dejándole inconsciente.

- Pero al menos me aseguraré de que no molestarás.

Lo amordazó y lo arrastró hasta alejarlo del edificio. Pero mientras volvía, vio la figurita en el suelo. La cogió y la dejó junto al guardia.

- Y algunos se quejan de que no tengo sentimientos... – refunfuñaba mientras volvía al edificio. Se acercó a la hoguera y cogió uno de los troncos a modo de antorcha. Abrió la puerta y miró el interior. Dentro había cajas y sacos llenos de pólvora. Ezio se alejó lo suficiente para estar seguro y lanzó el tronco dentro del edificio. Tan solo tardó unos segundos cuando vio como el edifico saltaba por los aires. Tuvo que echarse al suelo para no salir dañado. Se incorporó y se aseguró de que ya no quedaba nada.

- Ya está. – dijo muy satisfecho mientras volvía a la ciudad. Aunque era muy tarde fue al taller de Leonardo y, cuando llegó, no le extrañó verle todavía despierto. Estaba examinando un cadáver para sus estudios de anatomía. A Ezio no le gustaba verle hacer eso, pero con el tiempo se acostumbró. Cuando él entró, Leonardo levantó la vista hacia él.

- ¡Buenas noches Ezio!... ¿Por qué hueles a quemado?

- Porque Helena me ha pedido que destruyera una mercancía de pólvora.

- Vaya, primera misión y ya quiere ponértelo difícil. – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Tampoco lo ha sido tanto. Me voy a la cama, quiero descansar antes de ir a verla.

- ¿No estarás planeando algo? – preguntó con una mirada se sospecha.

- ¡¿Leonardo, por qué siempre mal piensas de mí?

- Porque os te conozco demasiado.

- Buenas noches Leonardo. – se despidió de él con mala cara. No entendía porque a veces pensaban así de él, pero se olvidó del tema y se centró en descansar.

Ya de día fue a la catedral y buscó a Helena en silencio. La encontró observando una figura de la Virgen. Llevaba el pelo recogido y un traje de tonos claros. Se acercó a ella en silencio.

- ¿Eres religiosa?

- Sí, aunque para ciertas cosas dejo de serlo. – dijo mientras se volteaba hacia él – Has cumplido tu palabra.

- Siempre cumplo cuando me mandan. – dijo con una sonrisa seductora. - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro.

- ¿A qué te dedicas? – preguntó dejando sorprendida a Helena. Al parecer no esperaba esa pregunta.

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

- Mmm... Curiosidad.

- Oh... Pues se podría decir que me encargo de las relaciones de los Medici.

- ¡¿De los Medici? ¡¿Y me asignas una misión que no les beneficia?

- Si crees que estoy de parte de ellos, te equivocas. – dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa.

- No entiendo...

- Ezio, no eres el único que vigila a los nobles.

- ¡Tú también...!

- Adiós Ezio. Volveremos a vernos pronto. Y dale un abrazo de mi parte a Leonardo.

Se marchó dejando solo a Ezio. Él también se marchó bastante desconcertado y decidió ver a Leonardo. Quizá él podría resolver sus dudas.

- Buenos días Leonardo.

- Buenos días. ¿Qué tal el encuentro?

- Bien. Helena te manda un abrazo.

- Helena... Ya hace tiempo que no la veo. – dijo algo triste.

- ¿De que la conoces?

- Cuidé de ella cuando tenía cinco años.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurrió algo para que tú te hicieras cargo de ella?

- Sí… - dijo con tristeza. - Ella sufrió lo mismo que tú cuando era una niña.

- ¿Quieres decir que su familia también fue traicionada?

- Sí, y por esa misma razón es una asesina… Aunque no lo parezca. – dijo esta vez sonriendo.

Ezio pensó en toda esa información detenidamente. A pesar de que no la conocía mucho, el hecho de que los dos hubieran sufrido lo mismo hizo que tuviera cierto afecto hacia ella… Aunque no sabía porque.


	6. Cap 6: Pacto entre mujeres

Los siguientes días pasaron con total normalidad, con la excepción de que Ezio tuvo que solucionar varios problemas con los guardias. Desde que destrozó el almacén de pólvora de los Medici, la vigilancia de los guardias había aumentado y también los rumores sobre quién había provocado el incidente, entre ellos Ezio. Tuvo varios problemas para pasar desapercibido, pero tras ocuparse de las personas que le inculpaban todo volvió a la normalidad. Se dirigía tranquilamente al taller y cuando llegó se encontró con una sorpresa. Helena estaba en el taller junto a Leonardo.

- ¡Buenos días Ezio! – lo saludó Leonardo y señaló a Helena – Ha venido para pedirte un favor.

- ¿Un favor? ¿De que se trata?

- Hacer un pacto que, además, te beneficiará. – le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- ¿Un pacto? ¿Con quién?

- Con cortesanas.

- … ¡¿Cortesanas?

- Pareces sorprendido…

- Es que es… Eh… Un poco extraño.

- Pues por lo que me ha dicho Leonardo pensé que te gustaría – dijo ella mientras Ezio le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Leonardo, aunque este lo ignoró.

- Ignoraré eso que has dicho… ¿Y tengo que negociar con ellas?

- De eso me encargó yo.

- ¿Y entonces que hago yo?

- Simplemente cumplir con su parte.

- … No entiendo.

- Lo explicaré todo desde el principio. Iremos al burdel esta noche y hablaré con la "madame" de las cortesanas. Yo hablaré con ella y negociaremos el pacto.

- Tengo una duda: ¿Por qué ellas?

- Porque tengo cierta amistad con ellas y, por lo tanto, el pacto será más fácil.

- ¿Y…?

- Y porque te serán de mucha ayuda en el futuro. – dijo algo exasperada.

- Ya. ¿Y entonces yo que tengo que hacer?

- Tendrás que cumplir con lo que ellas pidan.

- Con lo de cumplir lo que me pidan me ha sonado muy mal… - dijo con una mirada sospechosa.

- No creo que pidan eso. – dijo ella riéndose.

- ¿Dónde nos reuniremos?

- Cerca del burdel, si no me encuentras espera un poco.

- Bien. Nos vemos esta noche. – dijo Ezio mientras se dirigía a la puerta – Voy a hacer unos cuantos negocios.

Ezio se marchó, dejando a solas a Helena y a Leonardo.

- Tengo que admitir que es muy bueno.

- Sí y en mi opinión la misión que le pusiste era demasiado fácil.

- Sí. Quizá le he subestimado un poco...

- Quizá, aunque me temo que esta noche se va a entretener mucho.

- ¿Por qué?

- Los dos vais a un burdel y aunque solo sea para hacer un pacto, me preocupa un poco. Es un sitio lleno de mujeres y ese siempre ha sido uno de sus puntos débiles.

- Tranquilo Leo, ya me encargaré de que no se entretenga. – dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa y se despidió de Leonardo.

* * *

Unas horas después...

* * *

Ya de noche, Ezio esperaba apoyado en un edificio a que Helena apareciera. Tras llegar al burdel, la buscó durante unos minutos, pero no logró encontrarla. Como le dijo ella antes, se situó en un edificio cercano para esperar y finalmente apareció. Llevaba una capa negra que tapaba su largo vestido y ocultaba su rostro con la capucha. Si no fuera por el vestido, habría podido pasar perfectamente por una asesina. Ella se acercó a él.

- ¿Vamos?

- Claro – dijo mientras la seguía – ¿Por cierto, de qué conoces a la jefa de las cortesanas?

- Desde muy joven ella ya ejercía como cortesana y empezó ser un gran reclamo entre los hombres. Pero por culpa de su popularidad sufrió mucho.

- ¿Por qué?

- Un general del ejército florentino la raptó y la violó. La pobre sufrió mucho daño por su culpa. Pero al fin se libró de él y desde entonces se dedica a proteger a las cortesanas para que no sufran lo mismo además de ser la dueña del burdel.

- Ya. ¿Y qué tiene que ver esto contigo?

- ... Yo maté al general.

- ¿Lo mataste?

- Sí, fue en una misión hace ya mucho tiempo. Cuando acabé con él, ella consiguió librarse de aquél infierno y desde entonces está en deuda conmigo...

- Vaya, es una historia... Sorprendente.

- Lo sé.

Llegaron a la entrada del burdel que estaba vigilada por dos cortesanas. Estas al principio los miraron con el ceño fruncido, pero en cuanto vieron a Helena se entusiasmaron.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! – dijo una de ellas.

- Lo mismo digo Julia. – respondió ella con una sonrisa. - ¿Está Paula?

- Sí, está dentro si quieres verla. ¿Por cierto, quién es el caballero? – dijo mientras miraba a Ezio seductoramente.

- Yo...

- Mi acompañante – dijo Helena apresuradamente mientras lo arrastraba al interior del burdel. Era un edificio pequeño y el interior estaba adornado con cortinas, adornos elegantes,... y casi todo de color rojo. En el salón donde se encontraban estaba lleno de cortesanas. Algunas arreglándose el vestido, el pelo,... Otras que conversaban con algunos hombres con actitud seductora y otras que hablaban entre ellas y miraban con curiosidad a Helena y a Ezio, sobre todo a él.

- Ezio, sé que es difícil. Pero por favor, controla tus impulsos.

- ¡¿Cómo? - No le dio tiempo a protestar cuando Helena se acercó a una con una enorme sonrisa mujer y la abrazó.

- Me alegro tanto de verte, Paula.

- Yo también querida. – respondió esta con una sonrisa dulce.

- Te presento a mi acompañante, Ezio Auditore.

Paula lo miró él y sonrió. A pesar de que la edad empezaba a notarse en su rostro, tenía una belleza delicada y majestuosa y en sus ojos se veía bondad y firmeza, pero también mostraban el sufrimiento que ella padeció en el pasado. Su cabello largo estaba formado por una gruesa trenza que llegaba hasta su cintura. Después de verla de arriba a abajo, entendió porque de joven era tan "popular". Su figura estaba llena de exuberantes curvas y su porte era elegante y majestuoso. Llevaba un vestido muy ajustado a su cuerpo de color rojo y un manto del mismo color que cubría su cabeza. Ezio pensó que a pesar de su edad todavía seguía siendo hermosa, aunque por lo que le había contado Helena, los hombres ya no tenían ninguna oportunidad.

- Encantada de conocerte, Ezio.

- Yo también. – dijo él haciendo una pequeña reverencia que hizo sonreír a Paula.

- Seguidme por favor. – dijo ella mientras los guiaba a una sala que solo tenía una mesa con sillas y se sentaron.

- Bien. ¿Qué queréis?

- Queremos hacer un pacto, una alianza con vosotras – dijo Helena. Ezio siguió tranquilamente la conversación, aunque algo incómodo. Aunque no había nadie más en la habitación, sentía que lo estaban observando por todos los sitios.

- ¿Qué tipo de pacto?

- Vuestra ayuda a cambio de lo que pidáis.

- ¿A cambio de lo que pidamos? – repitió Paula pensativa.

- Sí.

- ... Está bien – dijo mientras dirigía la mirada a Ezio – Tres guardias del ejercito vinieron el otro día y trataron bastante mal a algunas de mis cortesanas. Estaban bastante ebrios y quizá fue lo que provocó ese comportamiento, pero aún así no perdono que les hagan daño.

- ¿Y queréis que acabe con ellos? – preguntó Ezio.

- ¡Oh, por favor no! – exclamó Paula alarmada. - Tan solo quiero que tengan claro que aquí ya no son bienvenidos.

- Ya. ¿Por dónde suelen ir?

- Si no me equivoco, ahora estarán en alguna posada molestando y bebiendo como cerdos. Si necesitas ayuda, mis cortesanas te pueden dar más información.

- Bien, me encargaré de ellos.

- Ezio, si no te importa, me quedaré aquí hasta que vuelvas. – dijo Helena y miró a Paula. - Tengo que hablar con Paula sobre algunas cosas.

- Claro.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la entrada del burdel para salir. Mientras tanto vio a dos cortesanas al lado de la entrada que le sonreían. Este se paró un segundo y las miró seductoramente.

- Vuelvo enseguida chicas.


	7. Cap 7: A golpes

Buscó a los guardias por varios lugares, pero fue imposible. En casi todas las tabernas de Florencia no encontró ningún rastro de ellos. Preguntó a varias cortesanas sobre su paradero pero la poca información que le dieron no sirvió de mucho. Entonces mientras se acercaba a una de las pocas tabernas que no había visitado, oyó un gran alboroto. Se acercó lentamente y observó el interior. Tres guardias estaban bebiendo sin parar y cantando y riendo. Los clientes de la taberna miraban la escena bastante molestos, aunque no dijeron nada. Como es normal, no querían problemas con los guardias de Florencia. Ezio decidió esperar fuera y actuar en cuanto salieran. Después de hora y media de esperta, los tres guardias salieron tambaleándose y riendo ruidosamente. Esperó a que se alejaran a un lugar más apartado y, tras unos segundos, se acercó a ellos muy decidido.

- ¡Eh! – gritó Ezio.

- ¿Q – qué?

Ezio dio un puñetazo a uno de ellos y lo tumbó al suelo. Los otros dos se giraron sobresaltaron.

- ¡¿Pero que dem…? – gritaba uno de ellos mientras intentaba ponerse en guardia, pero Ezio no se lo permitió y también le tumbó. El tercero retrocedió con miedo.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Pelea. – respondió él mientras se acercaba para golpearlo, pero uno de los guardias que estaban en el suelo lo cogió del pie y lo tumbó de un tirón. Rápidamente se puso encima de Ezio y empezó a golpearlo. Intentó quitarse el guardia de encima, pero el peso de este se lo impedía. Se llevó bastantes golpes en la cabeza que lo dejaron aturdido, pero antes de llevarse otro consiguió darle un codazo y apartarlo de una patada. Se levantó como pudo y se puso en pie otra vez, pero los otros dos se echaron encima de él y lo volvieron a tumbar. Volvieron a golpearle, pero esta vez con más fuerza. Ezio intentó defenderse y consiguió evitar algunas patadas, aunque no pudo evitar llevarse el resto. Después de unos segundos los guardias tomaron un pequeño respiro y Ezio aprovechó la oportunidad y tumbó a uno de ellos con una patada desde el suelo. Los otros dos intentaron reaccionar, pero Ezio se incorporó con rapidez y también los tumbó. Golpeó a cada uno de ellos hasta dejarlos aturdidos y se acercó a uno de ellos.

- ¡Por favor, para ya!

- Escuchadme bien. – dijo con gesto serio mientras intentaba calmar su respiración. Cogió a uno de ellos por el cuello y lo miró amenazadoramente. - Quiero que dejéis en paz a las cortesanas del burdel. Si me entero de que habéis vuelto a molestarlas acabaré con vosotros. ¿Me habéis oído?

- ¡Sí!

- Bien. – soltó su cuello y antes de levantarse le dio un puñetazo que lo dejó inconsciente. – Esto por los golpes.

Se incorporó con algo de dificultad y se limpió el polvo de su ropa. Mientras se limpiaba notó algo. Miró a su espalda y vio al propietario y a todos los clientes de la posada mirándolo boquiabiertos.

- Tranquilos, después de esto no creo que vuelvan a molestar. – dijo mientras se marchaba.

Volvió al burdel muy tranquilo. A pesar de los golpes que había recibido, se sentía bastante bien, aunque quizá un poco dolorido. También estaba un poco sorprendido, ya que no se esperaba que los guardias consiguieran golpearle a pesar de estar bastante ebrios. En cuanto llegó, todas las cortesanas lo miraron bastante sorprendidas… o asustadas. No entendía porque le miraban de esa manera, pero no le dio mucha importancia al asunto. Entró en la pequeña habitación y al fin se encontró con ellas. Estaban hablando tranquilamente y, en cuanto Ezio se acercó a ellas, estas lo miraron sonrientes. Pero en cuanto lo vieron bien, cambiaron el gesto y lo miraron asustadas. Esta vez sí que se preocupó.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Ezio… ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Helena casi en un susurro.

- Sí, quizá me duele un poco todo el cuerpo, pero estoy bien.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Paula con bastante preocupación.

- Tuve que pelear contra ellos para intimidarlos, pero después de eso no creo que vuelvan.

- Bien, pues entonces será mejor que nos marchemos. – dijo Helena bastante nerviosa mientras arrastraba a Ezio fuera del burdel.

- Sí queréis podéis quedaros aquí a descansar. – dijo Paula.

- Pues no me impor… - dijo Ezio pero Helena lo interrumpió.

- No hace falta Paula, pero gracias. – dijo ella mientras seguía arrastrando a Ezio. Este la miró enfadado, pero la mirada que le dirigió Helena le hizo cambiar opinión.

- Como queráis y gracias por quitarnos un problema. – dijo Paula mientras sonreía a Ezio.

- Ha sido un placer. – dijo él seductoramente, pero después de recibir un codazo de Helena cambio el gesto.

- Bien, nos vamos. – dijo ella.

Siguió arrastrando a Ezio y salieron del burdel rápidamente. Se alejaron un poco y Ezio miró bastante enfadado a Helena.

- ¡¿Por qué has he…? – fue a protestar él pero mientras caminaban ella le cogió y le obligó a desviarse del camino - ¡¿Qué haces?

- Calla y sígueme.

Ezio le hizo caso y la siguió, aunque estaba empezando a enfadarse y más si no sabía que es lo que quería. Llegaron hasta un edificio pequeño y, por el símbolo de la orden que estaba encima de la puerta, él dedujo que era un refugio para los asesinos. Ella llamó a la puerta. Un hombre, muy envejecido, abrió la puerta y, en cuanto la vio, inmediatamente se apartó para dejarlos pasar. Ezio se extrañó, pero no hizo mucho caso.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Helena lo ignoró y siguió avanzando hasta entrar en una habitación. Era un dormitorio muy pequeño con lo justo: una cama, una mesa... En cuanto entraron, ella le obligó a sentarse en la cama.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – repitió con enfado, pero esta lo volvió a ignorar y se sentó junto a él con un recipiente lleno de agua y un paño.

- No te muevas. – dijo ella mientras limpiaba la cara de Ezio.

- Ya te he dicho que estoy bien.

- Pues tu rostro me dice lo contrario.

- No creo que esté tan mal.

Helena cogió un espejo y se lo dio. Ezio lo cogió con mala gana y se miró. Aún llevaba puesta la capucha, pero en cuanto vio su rostro poco visible se la quitó de un tirón. El lado derecho de su frente tenía un tono rojizo, que estaba casi oculto por su pelo oscuro; su ojo izquierdo estaba morado y un poco hinchado y en los pómulos tenía pequeñas heridas además de que tenía un poco de sangre en el labio.

- ¡¿Pero qué...? – exclamó mientras miraba su reflejo. Dejó el espejo y empezó a quitarse todas las protecciones y las armas de los brazos. Cuando termino se desabrochó la camisa y se asustó al verse. Una parte del abdomen lo tenía totalmente morado y con pinta de doler bastante y todo el resto lleno de moratones y heridas. Ezio se sentó y se examinó las heridas. – No es posible... Si no me ha dolido desde que me fui.

- Por eso me sorprendí cuando dijiste que estabas bien.

Helena continuó limpiándole las heridas mientras Ezio se examinaba. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, pero en cuanto empezó a examinarse las heridas empezaron a dolerle y bastante.

- Tendrías que tener más cuidado.

- Si me hubieran informado más quizá no estaría así...

- Quizá, pero la próxima ten más cuidado.

Se quedaron en silencio. Ella dejó de curarle y se quedó unos segundos mirándolo bastante pensativa.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Ezio al darse cuenta de que lo miraba.

- Nunca había visto tu rostro.

- Pues buen momento para verlo. – ironizó él. – ¿Y cómo me ves?

- Eh...bueno...

Helena no sabía cómo responder. No negaba que era bastante atractivo, con sus ojos oscuros que la miraban fijamente, su encantadora sonrisa, su torso musculoso a la vista... No pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco, aunque intentó quitarse esos pensamientos de su mente.

- ¿Y...?

- ¿Por qué tengo que contestar a esa pregunta? – preguntó de repente Helena.

- Si no quieres, no lo hagas. – respondió Ezio encogiendo los hombros.

- Tampoco lo iba a hacer... ¿Y qué te gusta de mí?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- No sé, quizá porque siempre estas mirándome cuando yo no lo hago.

- Oh, pues... ¿Puedo hacerte un pregunta antes de contestar? – ella asintió. - ¿Te parezco atractivo?

- ¡¿Por qué me lo has vuelto a preguntar?

- Porque te has ruborizado un poco mientras me mirabas. – dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡No es eso! ¡Yo solo…! – Helena soltó un bufido y Ezio no pudo evitar reírse al verla de esa manera. Ella le fulminó con la mirada, aunque se avergonzó un poco.

- Eso es lo que me gusta.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Me gusta verte así. – respondió él con una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué?

- Verte así te hace... Adorable. – volvió a responder ensanchando su sonrisa. Helena se ruborizó, apartando la mirada de él. No entendía porque estaba actuando de esa manera y menos ante Ezio. Este volvió sonreir al verla así. A diferencia de ella, él estaba divirtiéndose de verla en ese estado. Si algo se le daba bien, era hacer que las mujeres se rindieran a su encanto. Aunque se admitió a si mismo que con Helena le estaba costando bastante.

-Será mejor que me vaya. – dijo ella con frialdad y se acercó a la puerta.

- Un momento, todavía no has contestado mi pregunta.

- No pienso decir si eres atractivo o no.

- Esa no, sino otra. ¿Qué te gusta de mí?

Ella paró en seco y se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos. Se volteó hacia él con una sonrisa seductora y se acercó lentamente hasta estar delante de él, a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa? – replicó ella con voz suave pero cortante y se marchó. Ezio se quedó mudo por su respuesta pero sonrió. Terminó de curarse y volvió a vestirse en cuanto terminó su tarea. Se marchó del refugio y se dirigió a su casa. Estaba bastante cansado, en gran parte por culpa de la pelea y tenía ganas de tumbarse en la cama y dormir durante muchas horas. Mientras volvía pensó en Helena. Cuando la conoció tenía que admitir que se sentía atraído por ella, pero después de lo ocurrido en el pequeño refugio supo que le gustaba. Ezio sonrió al pensar en eso y durante toda la noche no paró de pensar en ella.


	8. Cap 8: Coincidencias

Un día después del incidente, Ezio volvió como siempre a visitar a Leonardo en su taller. Lo encontró fabricando otro de sus inventos.

- Hola Ezio. – lo saludó con una sonrisa aunque cambió el gesto al ver su rostro – ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu cara?

- Es una larga historia, pero no importa. ¿Alguna novedad?

- No. Están esperando un movimiento por parte de nuestros enemigos y por ahora no han hecho nada. Y viendo tu estado preferiría que descansaras por unos días.

- No me importaría, la verdad. Aunque no me gusta estar sin hacer nada.

- Pues hasta que no den nueva información, no harás nada.

- Pues dime algo que pueda hacer.

- Déjame pensar... ¿Porque no me cuentas qué sucedió ayer?

- Las cortesanas me pidieron intimidar a unos guardias para que no volvieran a molestarlas. Tuve que enfrentarme a ellos para lograrlo y me costó un poco...

- O bastante, diría yo. – añadió Leonardo mirándolo de reojo. - Me parece que después de todo has recibido más de lo que esperabas.

- Bueno, vale. Admito que me confié un poco.

- Lo importante es que has cumplido con tu misión y estas bien. ¿Y ella?

- Ella se quedó hablando tan tranquila con la jefa de las cortesanas mientras yo hacia el trabajo sucio. – respondió Ezio algo enfadado.

- Tampoco es para tanto. Pero supongo que ella te ayudó después, ¿no?

- Sí... - respondió él con una sonrisa al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? – preguntó Leonardo con curiosidad. - ¿Ocurrió algo?

- Eh... No, nada. Solo me ayudó a curarme.

- Ya. ¿Seguro que no ocurrió nada más? – insistió no muy convencido.

- Ya te he dicho que no. Ahora me toca a mí hacer preguntas.

- Está bien. – se rindió él.

- ¿Cómo la conociste? – preguntó de repente. Leonardo dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Ezio confundido.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

- La curiosidad es muy mala. – respondió él con una sonrisa divertida.

- Bueno, la vi por primera vez hace muchísimo tiempo. Yo todavía estaba estudiando en el taller de Verocchio y aunque era muy joven, los hombres de la Hermandad ya habían hablado conmigo para formar un pequeño pacto. Un día me quedé trabajando hasta muy tarde y un individuo llamó a mi puerta. Llevaba en brazos a una niña de cinco años y sin decir nada, la dejó a mi cargo. Yo no entendía nada hasta que recibí una carta de ese hombre, diciéndome que tenía que cuidar de la niña hasta que llegara el momento y bajo ningún concepto hablara de ella a otras personas, aunque fueran de mucha confianza. La niña se llamaba Helena Fiorello y aquella noche incendiaron su casa y mataron a toda su familia. La encontraron inconsciente en medio de una sala en llamas junto al cuerpo de su padre.

- ¿Y cómo sobrevivió hasta que la encontraron? – preguntó Ezio muy intrigado.

- No lo sé, pero Helena seguía viva después todo lo ocurrido. Cuidé de ella hasta que cumplió diez años y durante ese tiempo descubrí que a pesar de ser muy pequeña era una niña prodigio. Yo le ponía acertijos y le decía que si encontraba la solución correcta le daría un regalo. Me di cuenta de su gran inteligencia cuando solucionó el primer acertijo en menos de un minuto.

- ¿Y cuál era el regalo?

- Tuve que darle otro acertijo porque no me dio tiempo a pensar cuál sería el regalo. – dijo él con una sonrisa. – Durante ese tiempo fue como una hermana pequeña para mí. La adoraba... hasta que se la llevaron.

- ¿Quién? ¿La Hermandad?

- Sí. En cuanto cumplió los diez años volvió el hombre que me la trajo y se la llevaron para "entrenarla". Me dolió mucho su marcha y no la volví a ver hasta después de muchísimo tiempo. En comparación de aquella niña pequeña y vulnerable, la que vi en aquel momento era una mujer fuerte y mucho más inteligente. Seguía siendo muy joven, pero a pesar de su juventud, me informaron que su reputación como asesina era muy alta y que su trabajo como infiltrada ya estaba en activo. Pensaba que después de tanto tiempo ella no sería la misma, pero me equivoqué. Cuando nos volvimos a ver, lo primero hizo fue darme una fuerte abrazo y decirme que, después de tanto tiempo quería que le pusiera un acertijo. – dijo él riéndose.

- Ya veo, a pesar de su mal genio y de la frialdad con la que me trata ella es mucho más dulce contigo. – dijo mirándole de reojo pero sonriendo.

- Tendrá varias razones para comportarse así, la primera como eres.

- No sé a qué te refieres. – replicó confundido.

- Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero.

- Vale, quizás a veces soy un poco pesado...

- ¿Un poco? Creo que a veces demasiado.

- Bueno vale, pero al menos soy amable.

- Eso no es suficiente.

- ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? – preguntó con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Y de qué queréis hablar?

- No sé... ¿Algún invento nuevo?

- ¿Por qué no? - dijo él con una sonrisa- ¿Ezio, podrías darme tu brazal?

- ¿Para qué?

- Ya lo verás. – respondió él entusiasmado. Ezio le dio el brazal y este se puso manos a la obra. Mientras montaba su nuevo invento, le explicaba en qué consistía y que funciones tenía. Ezio intentó seguir la conversación pero en cuanto empezó hablar sobre la ciencia de la velocidad y de los mecanismos que hacían falta para que funcionase, lo único que entendió era que se trataba de una pistola que estaría oculta debajo de la cuchilla. Se acercó a la ventana y pensó en algo para pasar el rato. Pensó todo lo que había hecho, en los momentos que había vivido y sobre todo en Helena. No faltaba ningún momento en el que no pensara en ella y a veces se pasaba horas sin quitársela de la cabeza. Pensó en todo lo que Leonardo le había dicho sobre su pasado y en las coincidencias que tenían ambos.

-Y como te decía... ¿Me estás escuchando? – preguntó Leonardo.

-Eh... Sí.

-Si no quieres que continúe solo tienes que decírmelo.

-Te aseguro que estoy escuchando. Solo quería acercarme a la ventana para que me diera un poco el aire.

-Ya. Pues como decía antes...

Leonardo volvió a su explicación y Ezio volvió a sus pensamientos, esta vez haciendo como que le escuchaba. Pensó en su sonrisa, en sus ojos... Y entonces se dio cuenta. Se dio cuenta de que se estaba enamorando de ella.


	9. Cap 9: Bajo Sospecha

Helena se dirigía en silencio hacia su objetivo. Había seguido la pista a un grupo de nobles que habían empezado a actuar de forma muy sospechosa. Siempre hablaban en susurros, como si tuvieran miedo a ser descubiertos y se reunían en sitios muy ocultos, normalmente en el interior de las catacumbas. Ella había conseguido acceder al lugar sin ningún problema a pesar de la vigilancia que habían puesto para ocultarlo. Con solo el sonido de sus botas al caminar llegó a su destino. Estaba en un pasillo muy estrecho y oscuro, con la entrada de una habitación al fondo y se acercó sigilosamente. Un grupo de hombres estaban reunidos en torno a una mesa con algunos guardias vigilando. Antes de espiarles se aseguró de que su equipo estaba preparado. Llevaba una camisa negra muy ajustada con varias protecciones en los brazos y unos guantes. Los pantalones estaban sujetos por un cinturón que también sujetaba un cuchillo. También llevaba un brazalete con cuchilla que Leonardo había inventado para ella y un pañuelo que le ocultaba medio rostro. Cuando terminó de prepararse se acercó un poco más a la habitación y agudizó el oído.

- No podemos seguir así. Si no hacemos algo nos descubrirán. –dijo uno de ellos con bastante nerviosismo.

- Ya lo sé, pero hasta que ellos no nos den una nueva orden no podemos hacer nada.

- ¡¿Y porque tenemos que esperar? ¡Cada vez nos cuesta más pasar desapercibidos y no pienso esperar a que me descubran!

- Por favor, calmaos. Tenemos que pensar nuestro siguiente movimiento con tranquilidad.

- Tienes razón. Ya sabemos que se está complicando demasiado esta situación, pero si no obedecemos ya sabéis que nos espera. – tras terminar de hablar se formó un profundo silencio.

- Está bien. – dijo finalmente unos de ellos con resignación. - ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

- Nos han dicho que por ahora no haremos un gran movimiento, así que nos han ordenado que ayudemos al duque de Urbino a reunir seiscientos hombres.

- ¡¿Seiscientos hombres? ¡¿Para qué quieren un ejército?

- Ya lo verás... Lo único que puedo decir es que está relacionado con los Medici.

- "Esto no me gusta nada... ¿Qué estarán planeando?"- pensó ella con preocupación.

- ¿Algo más que tengamos que hacer?

- Bueno, últimamente estoy notando algo extraño.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- He notado que alguien nos está vigilando y me preocupa que fastidie nuestros planes. Así que quiero que estéis muy atentos y que actuéis con mucha precaución y, sobre todo, si notáis algún movimiento extraño no dudéis en llamar a los guardias.

- De acuerdo, entonces tendremos que...

Helena se alejó de la habitación en silencio. Después de oír el aviso que había dado ese hombre, tuvo la sensación de que tenía que marcharse de allí. Caminó por el pasillo y salió a un lugar muy amplio. Recorrió todo el camino que había hecho antes con algo de prisa pues tenía un mal presentimiento y no se equivocó. Cuando ya había recorrido unos cuantos metros, se encontró con unos guardias que, en cuanto la vieron, fueron directamente a por ella. Helena reaccionó rápido y corrió hasta encontrar la salida. Con su buena reacción y su velocidad consiguió alejarse bastante de ellos pero no le sirvió de mucho. Nada más salir se encontró con más guardias que ya la estaban esperando.

- ¡No dejéis que escape!

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo e intentó despistarles cambiando de dirección muchas veces, pero fue inútil. Aunque era muy rápida los guardias cada vez se acercaban más y tuvo que buscar otra alternativa. Vio unas cajas apiladas al lado de un edifico muy pequeño y corrió directamente hacia ellas. Se subió encima de las cajas ágilmente y escaló por el edifico hasta llegar al tejado. Siguió corriendo y miró a su espalda. Pensaba que con la escalada podría sorprenderles pero también se equivocó. Aunque un poco más lejos, los guardias habían conseguido llegar hasta arriba y corrían directamente hacia ella. Estaba empezando a desesperarse un poco pero siguió corriendo y saltando por los tejados en busca de una nueva alternativa. Finalmente se paró al borde de un tejado. El edifico que tenía delante estaba un poco alejado y era su única vía para escapar, ya que rodear la zona le daría problemas. Miró hacia abajo y vio que no había nadie. Se alejo un poco para tomar carrera y respiró hondo. Los guardias estaban a punto de alcanzarla, así que no le quedaba más remedio. Corrió todo lo más rápido que pudo y saltó hacia delante. Consiguió cogerse a un saliente pero tenía problemas para sujetarse. Oyó como los guardias ya habían llegado e hizo un esfuerzo por escalar el edificio, pero todo se complicó cuando dos de ellos sacaron un arco y le dispararon. La mayoría de las flechas no la alcanzaron pero una impactó en su pierna, provocando que se desequilibrara y cayera en el suelo. En el impacto de la caída su hombro se había llevado un fuerte golpe. Le dolía bastante pero hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse. Partió la flecha, que seguía clavada en su pierna y se puso en pie con bastante esfuerzo. Se metió en un callejón y fue cojeando por allí hasta que se escondió para tomar un descanso. Estaba muy agotada y el hombro y la pierna le provocaban un dolor insoportable.

- Tengo que salir de aquí... – dijo ella con gesto de dolor.

* * *

Ezio seguía mirando por la ventana y Leonardo le explicaba sus nuevos proyectos para el futuro mientras dibujaba en un papel. Había terminado de construirle su pistola y se había quedado sin nada que hacer, así que se había puesto a hacer bocetos mientras hablaba. Ezio estaba bastante aburrido y estuvo a punto de decirle a Leonardo que se marchaba cuando oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

- ¿Ezio, podrías ver quién es?

- Claro. – respondió él dando un bostezo. Se acercó tranquilamente a la puerta y la abrió. No le dio tiempo a ver el exterior cuando la persona que había llamado se cayó encima de él. Rápidamente la cogió y se asustó al ver quién era. Helena gemía de dolor mientras se cogía su hombro derecho y sin poder mantenerse en pie a causa de la herida. Ezio la cogió en brazos y la llevó rápidamente dentro del taller.

- ¡Leo!

- ¿Qué ocurr...? – no terminó la pregunta en cuanto la vio. - ¡¿Pero qué...?

-¡Haz algo!

Leonardo miró a su alrededor, entró en una habitación y le hizo a señal a Ezio para que le siguiera. Había una cama y una mesa con varios frascos y botellas.

- Ponla encima de la cama. – ordenó mientras se acercaba a la mesa y preparaba todas las medicinas.

Ezio la tumbó con mucho cuidado y la observó. Ella seguía retorciéndose de dolor mientras se cogía el hombro y él pudo ver que por uno de los lados de la pierna todavía seguía clavada la flecha.

- ¿Quién le ha hecho esto? – preguntó él con preocupación y con un atisbo de ira en la voz.

- No lo sé, pero dejémoslo para después. Ahora sal de la habitación y deja que me encargue yo de esto.

Ezio salió de la habitación y se sentó delante de la ventana. Aunque intentaba calmarse, en su interior estaba llenándose de ira. Ira hacia quién le había hecho daño a Helena. Buscó algo que hacer para calmarse y vio en la mesa el boceto que estaba haciendo antes Leonardo. Se acercó y lo observó atentamente. Era un boceto bastante extraño con diferentes rostros de hombres. La técnica era muy buena pero los rostros eran bastantes feos. Pasaron unos minutos y Leonardo por fin salió.

- ¿Cómo está?

- Bien. Su hombro ha sufrido un fuerte golpe pero se le pasará. Aunque me temo que su pierna tardará un poco más recuperarse. Le he dicho que se quede aquí hasta que se recupere.

- ¿Puedo verla?

- Claro. De hecho quiere verte aunque me gustaría que la dejarais descansar un poco.

- No tardaré mucho.

Ezio entró en la habitación en silencio. Helena estaba tumbada en la cama con mejor aspecto en comparación de unos momentos antes. Había sustituido su traje por un camisón blanco y aunque estaba oculto, podía verse el vendaje que le cubría medio brazo. Ella le sonrió cuando le vio aunque en su sonrisa se notaba el cansancio acumulado por la misión.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Por suerte bien. Aunque he estado peor.

- ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

- No estoy segura pero después de lo que he visto puedo hacerme una idea.

- Y al menos ya sabes cómo son.

- Sí, y como actúan. Si me hubiera preparado más no me habría pasado nada.

- Puede, pero lo importante es que estás bien. Por cierto, Leonardo me ha dicho que querías verme.

- Sí. Tengo que decirte algo muy importante. – dijo ella mientras observaba la habitación. - ¿Puedes cerrar la puerta?

- ¿Para qué?

- Es muy importante.

Ezio cerró la puerta y, cuando volvió, notó en ella algo diferente. Parecía nerviosa.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- ... Prométeme que esto no se lo dirás a nadie. Ni siquiera a Leonardo.

- Lo prometo.

- Bien. Mientras él me curaba he estado pensando sobre esto y me surgió la necesidad de contártelo. ¿Sabes algo sobre mi pasado? – Ezio asintió – Pues entonces habrás imaginado porque me convertí en una asesina, ¿no?

- ¿Por venganza?

- Sí, pero hay otra razón. Aunque la venganza era una buena razón estuve a punto de no convertirme en una asesina. No era suficiente para mí y justo cuando iba a rechazar la propuesta, apareció la otra razón. Tuve la sensación de que si me convertía en uno de ellos recibiría algo, como un regalo.

- ¿Aceptaste ser una asesina solo porque tenías la sensación de recibir algo a cambio? – preguntó muy sorprendido.

- Ya sé que parece una tontería, pero fue así. Durante mucho tiempo intenté descubrir que era ese "regalo" y nunca lo conseguía...

- Hasta que por fin lo has descubierto. – ella asintió - ¿Y qué es?

- Eh... Pues...

Ella bajó la mirada y se calló. Ezio se extrañó pero esperó pacientemente, aunque la notaba algo diferente. Seguía callada con la mirada clavada en sus manos pero parecía nerviosa.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó él preocupado.

- No, nada... ¿Puedo decírtelo en otro momento? Estoy muy cansada y me gustaría descansar. – dijo ella intentando sonar cansada, aunque el nerviosismo se notaba en su voz.

- Claro. Si necesitas algo llámame.

Ezio salió de la habitación un poco extrañado por el comportamiento de Helena pero no le dio importancia. Se encontró a Leonardo que seguía dibujando el boceto. Entonces tuvo una idea.

- ¿Leonardo, puedo quedarme esta noche aquí?


	10. Cap 10: ¿Inútil?

Helena estaba tumbada en la cama, aburrida por no hacer nada. Para pasar el rato escuchó la conversación que tuvieron Leonardo y Ezio.

- Está bien, pero ni se te ocurra hacer ninguna tontería.

- Leonardo, solo voy vigilarla, nada más. No voy a hacerle nada.

- Vale, vale...

- ¿Por cierto, te ha dicho quiénes han sido los que la han atacado?

- No, además no está segura. Lo mejor es que se quede aquí y no le digamos nada sobre esto hasta que se recupere.

- Ojalá pudiera darles su merecido... – dijo Ezio lleno de ira.

- No empecemos con las venganzas Ezio.

- ¡Pero es que...!

Helena dejó de escuchar la conversación muy molesta. Después de lo que había oído estaba completamente segura que mientras estuviera ahí, no podría hacer nada hasta que no se recuperase. Y esa idea no le hacía ninguna gracia y tampoco le gustaba estar dependiendo toda la noche de Ezio. No es que le molestara, solo que ella no quería sentirse una inútil solo por estar herida.

- Bueno, pues eso. Si tiene algún problema…

- Ya lo sé, Leonardo. No hace falta que me lo repitas.

- Está bien. Buenas noches Ezio.

Leonardo se marchó y Ezio cerró la puerta. Entró en la habitación y se alarmó al verla. Helena estaba cambiándose de ropa, tratando de mantenerse en pie con bastante esfuerzo. De repente sus piernas flaquearon y estuvo a punto de caer si no fuera porque Ezio la cogió justo a tiempo.

- ¡¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡No tendrías que estar de pie en tu estado!

- Tampoco estoy tan mal. – replicó Helena algo enfada.

- Eso lo dirás tú pero en mi opinión no estás bien. – dijo mientras la volvía a tumbar en la cama.

- ¡Es que no quiero estar así! ¡Necesito hacer algo!

- Lo sé, pero tiene que ser así.

Ezio se acercó a una mesa y le trajo una bandeja con comida.

- Come, te vendrá bien. – dijo mientras dejaba la bandeja a su lado – Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme.

- Vale. – dijo Helena con mala gana.

Unas horas más tarde, cuando todo el mundo ya estaba en la cama, Helena se levantó de la cama y terminó de cambiarse. Salió en silencio de la habitación y vio a Ezio durmiendo en un sofá que estaba en el taller. Trató de no hacer ruido y se marchó silenciosamente del taller. Sabía que no estaba bien salir en su estado por la noche, pero le daba igual. No le importaba lo que dijeran Ezio y Leonardo, solo quería salir de allí y volver al palacio Medici. Tenía que cumplir con su trabajo. Caminó por las calles cojeando bastante hasta el punto de tener que apoyarse en las paredes. Tras recorrer un bien tramo paró. Se notaba algo mareada y la cabeza le dolía bastante, por no decir que hacía mucho frío. Decidió seguir caminando pero paró en seco. Había salido del taller directa al palacio, pero en la dirección equivocada. Además, para llegar hasta su habitación sin llamar la atención tenía que escalar, algo imposible en su estado. Volvió a notar el frío que cada vez era más intenso, la cabeza y la pierna le hacían un dolor insoportable y su vista se estaba nublando.

- Tengo que volver al taller. – se dijo a sí misma. Se giró para volver pero se encontró con un grupo de hombres un poco más lejos de ella.

- Tenemos que encontrarla o nos meteremos en un buen lío.

- ¡¿Y dónde quieres que busquemos si no sabemos donde está?

Helena los observó detenidamente y los reconoció enseguida. Eran los guardias que la habían perseguido. Se fue alejando de ellos lentamente para no llamar la atención, pero fue inútil.

- ¡Está ahí! ¡Cogedla!

Helena echó a correr desesperadamente intentando aguantar su cojera. Se maldecía una y otra vez por haberse ido porque gracias a su "maravillosa idea" estaba otra vez al borde de la muerte y esta vez sin escapatoria. Casi no podía correr. La vista se le estaba nublando y el dolor que le provocaban la pierna y la cabeza la estaba matando. Se metió en un callejón para despistarles pero no tenía salida. Los guardias ya la habían alcanzado y Helena se escondió detrás de una caja. Esperó a que llegase su hora muerta de miedo y llorando desesperadamente pero los minutos pasaban y ese momento nunca llegó. De repente se sintió segura y salió de su escondite. Un hombre empuñaba una espada a la entrada del callejón dándole la espalda y respirando forzadamente. Ella intentó acercarse a él pero no pudo. Estaba agotada y muerta de frío, todo el cuerpo le dolía y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Solo pudo ver que el hombre llevaba capucha antes de desmayarse.

* * *

Unas horas después...

* * *

Tras dormir profundamente durante unas horas, Helena empezó a despertarse poco a poco cuando se filtraron los primeros rayos de luz y se permitió unos instantes de tranquilidad para asimilar todo lo ocurrido la pasada noche. No podía recordar nada de lo que sucedió después de su desfallecimiento. Ni siquiera recordaba que se hubiera desmayado, solo conseguía recordar el miedo, la impotencia y esa horrible sensación de ser débil, inútil... Innecesaria. Como si fuera una señal de consuelo, notó de repente unos fuertes brazos a su alrededor. El calor que sentía era agradable, reconfortadle. Ese calor la invitaba a abandonarse en la protección de esos brazos, no obstante...

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Ahhhh...!

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? - contestó un somnoliento Ezio mientras se frotaba los ojos como un perezoso gato - ¿Qué ocurre Helena?

- ¿Qué haces en mi cama?

- Oye, eh, que es mi cama y además, no lo he hecho por diversión ¿vale? Estabas titiritando de frío y murmurabas en sueños, como si estuvierais sufriendo una pesadilla. – se defendió él. - Yo solo he querido hacer que te sintierais mejor. Suponía que si...

- ¡¿Has supuesto? ¡¿Qué has supuesto? ¡Pero quién te crees que eres!

- Eh... Un momento, recuerda que si no fuera por mí no seguirías con vida, ¿vale? Si no te hubiera encontrado en aquel maldito callejón, aquellos guardias te hubieran matado. ¿Entiendes?

- Así que fuiste tú... – dijo mientras pensaba. Su memoria recobraba por momentos y...

- Lo recuerdo... – murmuró concentrada. - Yo... Yo estaba en la calle, todo el cuerpo me dolía y tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Intenté volver pero me encontré con aquellos guardias. ¡Querían matarme! Huí, corrí todo lo que pude pero el dolor era demasiado intenso y mi visión se volvió borrosa. Entonces llegué a un callejón sin salida. Pero... me desmayé.

- Pues yo juraría que me viste antes de desmayarte. Bueno, a mí con un litro de sangre por encima. Las heridas que me hicieron realmente tardarán en sanar. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que te hubieran hecho si no llego a tiempo.

Helena vio como Ezio cerraba los puños hasta que los nudillos se le hacían blancos.

- "¿Está enfadado? ¿Acaso se preocupa por mí?" – pensó algo nerviosa. Como respuesta a su pregunta Ezio levantó la cabeza y con ojos llenos de determinación dijo:

- No vuelvas a darme un susto como este. No sabes lo que sufrí al verte temblando en el suelo mientras gemías de dolor. Me asusté mucho.

Era posible. Sí. Ezio estaba diciendo que se preocupaba por ella. Y ella ni siquiera recordaba cuando apareció. Tampoco se preocupó por él cuando decidió irse de allí. En cambio él no dudó en ir a buscarla. No sabía por qué, pero estaba contenta por ello. La alegraba profundamente haciendo que su corazón palpitara fuertemente. Además se ocupó del peligro que la perseguía, sufriendo él todos los ataques. En estos momentos ella podía ver a través de la camisa blanca las heridas medio abiertas que le habían hecho esos bastardos.

- "No puedo estar con él". - pensó con tristeza. – "Quiero estar a su lado pero solo le causo problemas y dolor. No se merece este sufrimiento, él merece alguien mejor, alguien que no le cause tristeza… No como yo."

- A partir de ahora no quiero volver a verte. Trabajaremos separados y ni intentéis localizarme. Solo eres un estorbo y siempre estoy en problemas por tu culpa. Así que olvídame.

Ezio pasó claramente por distintas fases: desconcierto, sorpresa, entendimiento y... Furia.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Pero qué dices! - su voz sonaba muy grave con un tono de más en el timbre. - ¡No pienso dejar que huyas de nuevo de mí! ¡¿Qué te crees, que no me he dado cuenta de que lo que quieres hacer es apartarme de tu lado, que huyes cuando dejo de vigilarte? ¡Pues no lo voy a permitir, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Voy a vigilarte y a protegerte quieras o no! ¡No dejaré que vuelvan a ponerte la mano encima! ¡¿Queda claro?

- ¡¿Pero es que tu eres idiota o qué? ¡¿Eh? ¡¿No ves que esto lo hago por ti? ¡Para mantenerte a salvo, para que no te hieran por mi culpa, no te lo mereces!

Helena no lo había podido evitar. Se había enfadado tanto por la respuesta desconcertante de Ezio que se le había escapado la verdad. Avergonzada bajó la cabeza ocultando sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- Helena... - Su voz había sonado tan dulce, tan tierna... Inesperadamente él la abrazó.

- Helena, no temas por mí. Soy fuerte, sabré protegerte, no sufrirás daño nunca más. Lo juro.

Dejándose llevar por esa voz tranquilizadora, lloró. Lloró dejando salir todo el miedo que había experimentado los últimos días. Y él estuvo ahí, consolándola, dándole el apoyo que necesitaba. Un cariño diferente al que conocía. El cariño que unía un fuerte lazo en su corazón, aunque ella no lo supiera.


	11. Cap 11: Confesiones

Después de ese momento, la relación entre ellos cambió… En cierta manera. Un día después del incidente Ezio tuvo que darle explicaciones a Leonardo que estaba bastante enfadado con él y le aseguró que no volvería a quedarse ni siquiera para dormir. Helena observó la escena divertida... y arrepentida, y ayudó a Ezio a calmar a Leonardo aunque eso no le hizo cambiar de idea. Pero a pesar de eso Ezio pasaba todos los días a verla y pasaba mucho más tiempo con ella que fuera, y eso hizo sospechar a Leonardo. No estaba acostumbrado a verles tan cercanos el uno con el otro y supo que ocurría algo aunque prefirió no decir nada y dejarles intimidad.

Pasaron unas semanas y Helena se recuperó del todo, volviendo a su trabajo. Siguió reuniendo información, relacionándose con los altos nobles y formando alianzas sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Todo el mundo la seguía viendo como una dama muy inteligente y de gran respeto que era de gran confianza para los Medici, aunque no notaban que detrás de todo eso había una asesina... o dos asesinos. Ezio la visitaba en secreto y Helena le daba indicaciones que él mismo se encargaba de ejecutar. Pero cuando la veía también pasaban largos ratos hablando sobre sus vivencias, opiniones...

Como las otras noches, Ezio estaba a punto de salir para verla pero oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta de su casa y se sorprendió al ver a Helena, con un traje parecido al de su anterior misión.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Ezio sorprendido.

- Tenía ganas de salir y he pensado que podríamos dar una vuelta. ¿Te apetece?

- Oh... ¿Por qué no? – dijo con una sonrisa. Ezio salió y siguió a Helena por las calles. Aunque no había nadie por la noche, le preocupaba que ella estuviera poniendo al descubierto su identidad.

- Helena, creo que no es muy seguro que demos una vuelta y ya sabes por qué.

- Ya lo sé y por eso vamos a tomar una nueva ruta. – dijo ella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué ruta es?

- Sígueme.

Helena corrió hacia una pared y la escaló con gran habilidad. Ezio se sorprendió con su agilidad y se apresuró a seguirla al ver como ella corría por los tejados. Aunque conseguía mantener un buen ritmo para estar cerca de ella, le estaba costando bastante ya que era muy rápida. Siguieron corriendo por los tejados hasta que bajaron al suelo y se detuvieron delante de la basílica.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó Ezio.

- ¿No crees que desde arriba habría una magnífica vista?

- Bueno, creo que... ¡¿No estarás pensando en hacer eso?

Helena le lanzó una mirada maliciosa y empezó a escalar la pared de la basílica. Ezio la siguió sin entender las intenciones de Helena y finalmente llegaron hasta arriba. Helena se sentó tranquilamente , observando la luna.

- ¿A qué viene esto? – preguntó confundido.

- Solo quería estar en un sitio tranquilo, con una vista hermosa y en el que nadie moleste.

- Ya. ¿Y yo? – dijo enarcando una ceja.

- Y creo que es el lugar perfecto para hablar.

Ezio suspiró y se sentó junto a ella. Admitió que Helena no estaba equivocada. Estaba todo muy silencioso y tranquilo, con la luna iluminando el paisaje, dándole un aire misterioso. Además, tenían una vista de toda Florencia y era precioso.

- ¿Y de qué quieres hablar?

- No sé... De algo.

- Tengo una idea: ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

- Eres un poco pesado.

- ¿Vas a contestarme o no? – insistió él.

- Está bien. Cuando quiero estar sola para pensar y tranquila me gusta venir aquí.

- Y hoy me has traído aquí para hablar, ¿no?

- Sí, tengo que decirte una cosa.

- ... Yo también tengo algo que decirte.

- ¿Y por qué no empiezas tú?

- ¡¿Qué? Eh... No. – dijo poniéndose nervioso. – Mejor empiezas tú.

- ¿Por qué?

- Eh... Por nada. Solo prefiero que empiece tú.

- Oh, vale. Pues quería hablarte de aquel secreto que quería decirte.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y de qué se trata?

- Bueno, eh...

- Si no quieres decírmelo, no me importa.

- No es eso, es solo que no sé cómo hacerlo.

- No tengo prisa.

Ezio dejó que Helena pensara tranquilamente y observó el paisaje. Le gustaba estar allí, sumergido en sus pensamientos sin correr el riesgo de que alguien le molestara... Y con ella. Después de pensarlo durante un tiempo le surgió la necesidad de expresarle sus sentimientos y decirle cuanto la quería, pero nunca encontraba el momento.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – le preguntó de repente Helena.

- Claro.

- Cuando me salvaste… ¿Cómo te sentiste? – la pregunta sorprendió a Ezio.

- Pues me sentí aliviado. Si te llegan a hacer algo... ¡¿Por qué te marchaste de aquella manera?

- Me sentía inútil y quería salir de allí... Aunque tampoco estoy muy segura de por qué lo hice.

- ¡¿Inútil? ¡¿Helena se puede saber por qué pensaste eso? – preguntó desconcertado y a la vez enfadado.

- ¡Porque no estoy acostumbrada a quedarme de brazos cruzados!

- Helena, que tú no puedas hacer nada por estar herida no significa que seas una inútil. Y no vuelvas a pensar así.

- Lo siento... Y gracias. – dijo con timidez.

- ¿Gracias? – preguntó extrañado. - ¿Por qué?

- Necesitaba que alguien me dijera todo eso después de lo que hice. Además, quería que ese alguien fueras tú.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Porque... ¿Sabes cuál es mi secreto? – Ezio negó con la cabeza – Eres tú.

- ... ¿Yo?

- Cuando te conocí, tuve la sensación de que eras tú pero no hice mucho caso. Incluso intenté negármelo muchas veces… Pero ahora estoy segura. – dijo mirando el paisaje con expresión enigmática y después le miró. Ezio parpadeó varias veces asimilando sus palabras mientras mientras Helena lo observaba atentamente, viendo su reacción. ¿Significaba eso que Helena también le quería? Entonces pensó que era el momento adecuado para decírselo.

- Helena, yo...

- ¿Qué? – preguntó expectante. Se quedaron en silencio y Ezio se acercó lentamente a ella.

- Yo...

- ¡Pero qué...! ¡Cogedles! – gritó una voz a sus espaldas. Los dos se incorporaron alarmados y vieron como unos guardias corrían hacia ellos.

- ¡Se suponía que no había nadie aquí arriba! – gritó Ezio enfadado.

- ¡Que yo sepa nunca había nadie! ¡Y no es culpa mía! – repuso Helena también enfadada.

Los dos se apresuraron a bajar del edificio, y lo hicieron con tanta rapidez que estuvieron a punto de caer al suelo. Ya abajo, corrieron por las calles hasta estar a salvo. Se apoyaron en una pared jadeando y mirando que nadie los seguía.

- ¿Seguro que nadie iba por allí?

- Cuando estaba yo no. Será mejor que vuelva al palacio antes de que sospechen.

Ezio la acompañó al palacio y se detuvieron justo debajo de la ventana de la habitación de Helena.

- Bueno, tengo que irme. Gracias por acompañarme... Y por escucharme – dijo algo nerviosa.

- De nada.

- Bien, pues buenas noches Ezio.

Se giró hacia la pared para subir pero Ezio la detuvo cogiéndola de la mano.

- Helena, antes de que te vayas tengo que decirte que...

- Si tienes que decirme algo, dímelo ya.

Ezio se quedó en silencio y la miró a los ojos con intensidad. De repente la besó, sorprendiendo a Helena. Estuvo a punto de apartarle de un empujón, pero se dejó llevar. Era una sensación maravillosa que deseaba que no se terminara nunca. Finalmente se separaron pero sin apartarse mucho. Helena apoyó su frente con la de Ezio.

- Ezio...

- Buenas noches Helena – se despidió con una sonrisa y se marchó, dejando sola a Helena que no se movió del sitio. Se tocó los labios intentando asimilar lo ocurrido y sonrió. Subió a su habitación y se miró al espejo de su tocador. Se sentía feliz. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de Ezio.


	12. Cap 12: Una nueva esperanza

Estaba tan hermosa bajo la luz de la luna, con una sonrisa que era la más hermosa que había visto, observando Florencia desde la basílica. Se acercó lentamente por detrás y la abrazó.

_- __Helena..._

_- __Dímelo._

_- __Te quie..._

Unos golpes sonaron de la puerta y Ezio se despertó de mal humor.

- ¿Por qué siempre tienen que interrumpirme? – protestó Ezio mientras se levantaba de la cama. Volvieron a llamar con más fuerza y Ezio se apresuró a abrir.

- ¡Ya voy! – abrió la puerta y unos hombres lo empujaron hacia atrás y le sujetaron con fuerza. - ¡Eh! ¡Soltadme!

- Tranquilo, Ezio – dijo un hombre mientras se acercaba a él. Era alto y corpulento, con el pelo largo y negro y barba. Tenía una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo que le daba un aire siniestro. – No vamos a hacerte nada.

- ¡¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Ezio desafiante.

- Oh, vamos. ¿No te acuerdas de mí?

- ¡Cómo quieres que me acuerde si no sé quién eres!

- ¡Soy yo, Mario!

- ... ¿Mario? ¿Tío Mario? – pregunto sorprendido.

- ¡Pues claro! ¡Soltadle! – ordenó a los hombres que lo sujetaban. Ezio miró a Mario sorprendido. Hacia tanto que no le veía... Casi ni se acordaba de él.

- ¡Me alegro de verte sobrino! – dijo dándole un fuerte abrazo que lo levantó del suelo.

- Yo también... ¿Por qué has venido?

- Me enteré de lo de tu familia. Siento mucho lo que pasó. – dijo muy consternado.

- Gracias.

- También he venido porque quería ofrecerte mi ayuda, así que si necesitas apoyo para dar una paliza o dar una revuelta no dudes en pedírmelo.

- Oh, gracias. ¿Algo más?

- Si no te importa, me gustaría que me hicieras un favor.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Hay un gran cargamento de armas en un edificio que utiliza la guardia florentina como un almacén. Quiero que me facilites la entrada a ese edificio, del resto se ocupan mis hombres.

- De acuerdo. Dame un momento.

Ezio volvió a su habitación y se preparó. Mario lo guió por las calles seguido de sus hombres. Finalmente pararon frente a un edificio situado delante del palacio de los Medici y vigilado por guardias.

- Aquí está. Como te he dicho antes solo tienes que despejar la entrada.

- Ya lo sé. No tardaré mucho. – dijo alejándose de él. Se puso a un lado y pensó un plan. – "Creo que es hora de probar la pistola".

Puso el dedo en el gatillo y apuntó a uno de los guardias. Disparó y un fuerte ruido sacudió el ambiente, alarmando a la gente. Uno de los guardias cayó muerto al suelo y los demás observaron sorprendidos. Uno de ellos levantó la cabeza hacia Ezio y sacó su espada.

- ¡Matadlo!

- ¡Venid a por mí si podéis!

Ezio corrió por las calles con todos los guardias detrás de él y los mercenarios aprovecharon el momento. Abordaron el edifico, venciendo con facilidad los pocos guardias que quedaban y cogieron todo lo que había. Huyeron de allí ante la mirada de miedo y sorpresa de los ciudadanos.

- ¡No sé como lo ha hecho pero sabía que lo haría bien! – dijo Mario riéndose mientras corría junto a sus hombres.

Lorenzo de Medici observaba la escena desde la ventana de su despacho con tranquilidad a pesar del crimen que se acababa de cometer. Un hombre se acercó a él e hizo una reverencia.

- Llama a Clara. Dile que es urgente. – ordenó Lorenzo sin mirarle.

- Enseguida _signore_.

* * *

Ezio siguió corriendo sin parar. El gran número de guardias que le estaban persiguiendo le estaba dificultando la huida aunque no le faltaba mucho para despistarlos. Miró por todos los lados en busca de algún escondite y vio que a pocos metros estaba el rio Arno. No se lo pensó dos veces y se tiró al agua. Se sumergió y nadó hacia el puente mientras sus preseguidores lo buscaban sin mucho éxito. Finalmente se rindieron y se marcharon, momento que aprovechó Ezio para salir y dirigirse a su casa. Vio a Mario esperándole el cual se acercó a él con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¡Muy bien, Ezio!

- Gracias, tío.

- ¡Con esto tendremos armas para un ejército entero! – dijo soltando una carcajada. – Veo que has tenido que correr bastante.

- Tampoco ha sido para tanto.

- Mantén los pies en el suelo Ezio. La arrogancia puede ser tu peor enemigo.

- ¿Arrogancia? Por favor...

- Bueno, me tengo que ir. Adiós Ezio y gracias. Pronto nos volveremos a ver.

- Seguro. – respondió él con una sonrisa.

Ezio se despidió de él y entró en la casa. Se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse toda la ropa mojada pero alguien llamó a la puerta con insistencia. Dio un largo suspiró. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a Helena que parecía que había venido corriendo.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Tengo que hablar contigo ahora mismo... ¿Por qué estas empapado? – preguntó de repente al ver su aspecto.

- Eh, pues...

- Da igual, tengo que hablar contigo. – lo interrumpió ella muy nerviosa.

- Pues dime lo que pasa.

- Tienes que acompañarme al palacio.

- Espera. ¿Por qué quieres que vaya allí? – preguntó algo confuso.

- Lorenzo quiere contratarte.

- ¡¿Contratarme? ¡¿Para qué?

- Se ha fijado en ti y quiere que le hagas unos favores a cambio de su ayuda.

- Un momento, ¿por qué tengo que ayudar a un hombre que te traicionó?

- Te equivocas, Ezio. No te lo expliqué bien cuando te dije que fui traicionada. Si estoy con ellos es simplemente porque me permiten tener facilidades para obtener información. Además, de alguna forma estoy en deuda con Lorenzo.

- Entiendo. De todas formas me parece un poco sospechoso.

- Puedo asegurarte que es un hombre de palabra. Además, es nuestra mejor oportunidad.

- ¿Oportunidad? – repitió enarcando una ceja.

- ¡¿No lo entiendes? ¡Con los Medici de nuestra parte será todo más fácil! – respondió entusiasmada.

- Bueno, pues si eso te hace feliz... Vale, iré.

Helena le dio un fuerte abrazo y lo beso con dulzura.

- Gracias. - agradeció con una sonrisa. Lo llevó al palacio y Ezio estaba plantado en medio del despacho de Lorenzo un poco nervioso. Helena observaba la escena con mucha atención, apartada a un lado.

- Agradezco que hayas venido Ezio. – dijo Lorenzo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Conocía muy bien a tu familia, sobre todo a tu padre. Lamento mucho lo que pasó, era un buen hombre.

- Gracias. Me han dicho que querías contratarme o algo así. – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Ah, sí! Supongo que Clara te habrá explicado la razón, ¿no? – preguntó observando a Helena.

- Eh, más o menos. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que queréis de mí?

- Hay un hombre que me ha causado muchos problemas. Se llama Paolo Berti, uno de los banqueros más conocidos de Florencia aunque su reputación está siendo muy mala gracias a sus intentos por hacerme fracasar. Aún así no parará hasta conseguir su objetivo y por eso quiero que acabes con él.

- ¿Dónde puedo encontrarle?

- El domingo se celebrará una gran misa a la que, por supuesto, Paolo asistirá. No me gusta la idea de que haya un asesinato justo ese día pero es la única forma ya que él no sale de su casa excepto para días como ese.

- No fallaré, puede confiar en mí. – aseguró Ezio con decisión.

- Y confío en ti, Ezio. Te prometo que tendrás todo mi apoyo para cualquier problema si me haces este favor más los que te pediré. Ahora si me disculpáis, tengo trabajo.

Ezio y Helena se despidieron con una reverencia y dejaron la habitación.

- Es más fácil de lo que había pensado. –dijo Ezio con una sonrisa.

- Ezio, por favor, no seas tan creído. – dijo Helena mirándolo de reojo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No te han dicho alguna vez que hay que pensar en positivo?

- No, y no lo pensaré nunca. De todas formas ten cuidado. La plaza estará llena de guardias y será peligroso salir de allí. – dijo mientras se detenía delante de la puerta principal.

- Te prometo que estaré bien. – le dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro.

- Te esperaré en uno de los tejados que están delante de la basílica, así que - ven a verme en cuanto termines.

- ¿No vas a ir a la misa?

- Ya te dije que para ciertas cosas no soy religiosa. – le dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa.

- Pues nos vemos en los tejados. – se despidió intentando besarla, peor Helena lo detuvo.

- Aquí no. Ya sabes por qué.

- Vale… Pero la próxima no te escapas. – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.


	13. Cap 13: Del éxito al fracaso

La gente se agolpaba delante de la basílica, esperando a que los nobles hicieran acto de presencia. Ezio estaba entre ellos observando el entorno, ideando su plan. La plaza estaba rodeada de guardias y eso no le gustó mucho.

- "Tendré que hacer algo para despistarles". – siguió observando y miró a su espalda, donde estaban los tejados. Allí no había nadie excepto una figura que lo miraba fijamente. Se volvió hacia la basílica con una sonrisa. – "Al menos tengo una espectadora de lujo."

El anuncio de un servidor avisó de la llegada de los nobles. Uno por uno fueron desfilando hacia la basílica entre los vítores y cuchicheos de la gente. Primero fue Lorenzo junto a su esposa que saludaba a la muchedumbre con elegancia. Lanzó una mirada fugaz a Ezio para darle la señal. Este asintió con entendimiento y se movió entre la gente para acercarse más. Los nobles seguían desfilando y finalmente apareció Paolo Berti que iba solo. Estaba malhumorado y nervioso, como si supiera que algo iba a ocurrir aunque hacia pequeños esfuerzos por sonreír. Ezio esperó pacientemente hasta tenerlo delante y se lanzó a por él en el momento justo. Paolo se dio cuenta de sus intenciones e intentó reaccionar pero fue inútil. Ezio lo tumbó de un salto y le clavó la cuchilla en la garganta con rapidez. Su víctima intentó gritar pero la sangre le ahogaba y no pudo.

- Tú... Lorenzo...

- Florencia se libra de un hombre malvado y tú del dolor. _Requiescat in pace_.

Se incorporó lentamente con la mirada firme. La gente se alejó de él con temor y los guardias le rodearon con rapidez. Sacó su espada, preparado para combatir. Unos cuantos se lanzaron a por él pero acabó con ellos con movimientos ágiles. Siguió así, intentando reducir el número de guardias pero le resultaba imposible. Por un momento cruzó con la mirada de Lorenzo que le estaba advirtiendo. Tenía que salir de allí o no saldría vivo. Un guardia se lanzó a por él pero lo esquivó y lo sujetó con fuerza.

- ¡Suéltame! – le gritó el guardia intentando zafarse de él.

- Como quieras. – lo empujó con fuerza y tumbó a varios de sus compañeros, momento que Ezio aprovechó para huir. Corrió hacia una calle con toda la rapidez que pudo y todos los guardias detrás de él. Buscó salidas y desvíos entre los callejones para despistarles pero no pudo hacer nada. Por cada sitio que pasaba salía un grupo de guardias y estaba empezando a desesperarse.

– "¡¿Por qué no se tropiezan o no les cae una caja encima?" – Entonces vio una caja colgando de unas cuerdas en un edificio en obras y tuvo una idea. Sacó la pistola y apuntó a las cuerdas mientras corría. Disparó cuando ya estaba un poco más cerca y se apresuró para pasar justo antes de que la caja cayera. La caída del objeto y el estruendo de la pistola había parado a un numeroso grupo de guardias que miraban sorprendidos y desconcertados como la caja se había caído encima de algunos de sus compañeros. Ezio aprovechó el momento para alejarse de ellos y subirse rápidamente a los tejados. Se movió por ellos con precaución, intentando no llamar la atención desde arriba.

Se dirigió hacia dónde estaba Helena y la encontró observando el lugar del incidente. Se acercó lentamente a ella y carraspeó para llamar su atención.

- ¿Qué tal lo he hecho?

- Perfecto. Simplemente perfecto. – le dijo con una enorme sonrisa. – Aunque la próxima intenta no ponerte en problemas antes de huir.

- Si no fuera por el increíble número de guardias habría huido con más facilidad. – dijo con mala cara.

- Si hay algo que he aprendido es a no fiarme de ellos, por muy débiles que sean.

- ¿Y cuando has aprendido eso?

- La noche en la que estábamos huyendo de ellos desde el tejado de la basílica. – Ezio se rió por el comentario y la cogió por la cintura acercándola más a él.

- Ahora que tenemos a Lorenzo de nuestra parte. ¿En qué nos beneficiará? – preguntó pensativo.

- Bueno, las misiones serán más fáciles, los guardias no te harán tanto caso, probablemente no tendré tanto trabajo... - se acercó más a él y jugueteó con el cuello de su camisa mientras le miraba seductoramente. – Y podremos pasar más tiempo juntos.

- Ya era hora. Estaba empezando a hartarme del vigilante que pasaba todas las noches por debajo de tu ventana.

- ¿Y qué hacías tú en la ventana de mi habitación? - preguntó con mala cara - ¡¿Me has estado espiando?

- ¡No! Solo... Pasaba por allí. – respondió muy nervioso.

- Ya... – dijo mirándole de reojo pero sonrió. - De todas formas ya no me importa.

- Pues qué bien. Una cosa, ¿tendremos que estar vigilando si alguien nos mira?

- No creo que haga falta.

- Eso ya me gusta más. Ahora sí que no te escaparas de mí. – la besó apasionadamente y Helena se dejó llevar sin resistencia. Se sentía tan bien... Por fin podrá ser "libre", podrá continuar con su vida sin riesgo a que alguien sospeche y, sobre todo, estaba con el hombre que amaba. Era perfecto. Siguieron besándose y, de repente, se oyó un grito desgarrador. La pareja miró con confusión a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Helena desconcertada.

- No lo sé. Creo que venía de la plaza.

Después de oír eso Helena tuvo un mal presentimiento. Se acercó lentamente al borde del edifico para observar la plaza. La gente estaba reunida delante de la basílica con gestos de horror mientras un hombre huía desesperadamente de los guardias que le perseguían. La muchedumbre se fue apartando poco a poco y se vislumbró el cuerpo muerto de Lorenzo en el suelo y su esposa llorando y gritando de dolor. Helena sintió como todas sus esperanzas se esfumaban.

- No... – susurró ella.

- Helena... – no le dio tiempo a decirle nada más. Helena bajó al suelo de un salto y corrió desesperadamente hacia ellos. Ezio la siguió sin dudarlo a pesar de las miradas furtivas que le dirigían algunos. La encontró abrazando a la esposa de Lorenzo llorando y mirando con impotencia el cuerpo. Ezio, ante esa escena, solo pudo bajar la cabeza y cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Leonardo observaba preocupado a Helena que estaba sentada en una silla escondiendo su rostro con sus manos. Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde la muerte de Lorenzo y todavía no había conseguido calmarse. Ezio estaba apoyado en el marco de puerta observándola con tristeza.

- ¿Y qué harás ahora? – le preguntó Leonardo.

- No lo sé. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, no lo sé... – respondió ella con la voz rota y sin mostrar su rostro.

- Sé que estás pasándolo mal pero tienes que calmarte.

- ¡¿Y cómo quieres que me calme si mi única oportunidad se ha ido para siempre? – le gritó con furia. Leonardo y Ezio la miraron sorprendidos y Helena se dio cuenta de su error. – Lo siento Leo, no quería...

- Tranquila. No pasa nada. – la tranquilizó con una sonrisa. Ezio se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

- Te prometo que encontraremos la manera de seguir adelante pero tienes que calmarte. – la miró preocupado.

- No quiero ser pesado, pero tienes que decidir qué harás ahora. – dijo Leonardo apartando a Ezio.

- ¿Por qué tengo que decidirlo yo?

- Bueno, hay que pensar que tú eres la que ha dirigido las decisiones. Además, eres la más cercana a la Hermandad.

- Yo solo te daba las indicaciones que me daban ellos… Pero está bien.

Se quedaron en silencio y Helena pensó profundamente en su decisión.

- Supongo que tendrás que volver al palacio. – dijo Ezio.

- Sí, pero será la última vez que vuelva allí. – dijo muy decidida.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó desconcertado.

- Voy a dejar mi misión como infiltrada. Ya estoy harta de perder el tiempo.

- ¿Pero qué dirán los hombres de la Hermandad?

- Me da igual lo que digan. – replicó enfadada. – Hasta ahora solo han hecho que utilizarme y apartarme de mi objetivo. Ahora voy a cambiar eso.

- ¿Entonces qué harás? – preguntó Leonardo con curiosidad.

- Desaparecer del mundo de los Medici. – respondió ella con firmeza.

* * *

- ¿Estás segura de lo que has hecho? – preguntó Ezio inseguro. – Todavía no hemos planeado nada.

- Sí y no me arrepiento. – respondió Helena muy tranquila.

Los dos observaban desde un tejado la ventana de la habitación de Helena, dónde aún podían oírse los gritos de la criada. Hacia unos minutos Helena se había encargado de montar su propio asesinato con un simple cuchillo ensangrentado y destrozando toda su habitación. Su montaje terminaba con la ventana abierta y el bordillo manchado de sangre (o eso parecía) para que impedir que la buscaran. Ezio estaba sorprendido por el giro que habían dado los acontecimientos y inseguro por no saber que les esperaba en el futuro.

- Tenemos que ir al burdel ahora mismo. – dijo Helena mientras se marchaba. Ezio la siguió sorprendido.

- ¿Para qué?

- Tengo que hablar con Paula.

- ¿Por qué?

- Paula y yo ideamos un plan por si las cosas salían mal.

- Un momento… ¿Ya lo teníais planeado?

- Sé que es un poco difícil de entender pero te prometo que saldrá bien. Solo necesitamos un poco de tiempo.

- ¿Y de qué se trata?

- ... No puedo decirte nada.

- Ya empezamos con los misterios. – murmuró con mala cara.

- Lo siento pero tiene que ser así. Ahora vamos.

Ezio y Helena se dirigieron al burdel rápidamente y vigilando que nadie les reconociera. Se encontraron a Paula esperándoles en la puerta.

- Por lo que veo ya nos estabas esperando. – le dijo Helena con una sonrisa misteriosa.

- Después de saber lo que ha ocurrido sabía que vendríais. Seguidme.

Paula los guió a la misma habitación pequeña de la otra vez y se sentaron en las sillas.

- Bueno será mejor que hablemos sobre lo nuestro. – le dijo a Helena con la misma sonrisa misteriosa.

- ¿Y sobre qué es? – preguntó Ezio. Las dos le ignoraron y siguieron a lo suyo.

- Espero que lo tengas bien pensado porque no sé por dónde empezar. – dijo Helena.

- Tranquila. Me encargaré de que estés bien preparada.

- ¡¿Alguien podría decirme de que estáis hablando? – exclamó Ezio enfadado. Las dos mujeres le miraron algo pensativas.

- Ya me encargo yo. – dijo Paula a Helena y llevó a Ezio fuera de la habitación.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Tampoco puedo enterarme de qué la vas a preparar? – preguntó con ironía.

- Justamente de eso, sí. Aunque te lo diré en pocas palabras y directamente.

- ¿Y qué es?

- Helena se va a convertir en una de nosotras. – le dijo con una sonrisa radiante. Ezio se quedó unos segundos en silencio sin entenderlo bien.

- Perdona… ¿Qué has dicho?

- Helena se va a convertir en una cortesana. Tampoco es tan complicado de entender.

- ... ¿No estarás hablando en serio? – preguntó desconcertado.

- Siempre hablo en serio.

- Vale... Eh... ¿Y qué va a tener que hacer exactamente?

- Lo siento, pero todavía no podemos decirte nada. Aún es demasiado pronto.

- ¿Y voy a tener que hacer algo?

- Sí. Aunque no lo parezca vas a tener un papel muy importante en todo esto. – le dio un saquito y unas cartas. – Toma.

- ¿Para qué es esto? – Ezio abrió la bolsa y vio que estaba llena de monedas.

- Quiero que utilices este dinero para sobornar a los oradores. Cuando hables con ellos dales una carta. Hay instrucciones y una pequeña amenaza para que cumplan con las indicaciones que están escritas. Si quieres puedes contratar a varios hombres para que te ayuden.

- Está bien. – dijo algo pensativo. - ¿Algo más?

- Por ahora no. Iba a pedirte que fueras a Venecia para hacer lo mismo pero se lo he dejado a otro y te he ahorrado un poco de trabajo.

- Mira que bien. – repuso Ezio con ironía.

- Ezio, te prometo que saldrá bien.

- Quiero creerlo, de verdad. El problema es que no sé nada. – dijo casi desesperadamente.

- Tranquilo. Voy a decirte una cosa: cuando veas el cambio de Helena te aseguro que te olvidarás de todo tus problemas.

- ¿Qué tipo de cambio? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- Ya lo verás. – le dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa.


	14. Cap 14: Preparativos para una fiesta

Tras esa noche Ezio empezó su trabajo. Habló con todos los oradores que encontró y también contactó con algunos hombres para que hicieran lo mismo en otras ciudades como un pequeño favor pero no le sirvió de mucho para sacar información. Paula seguía negándose a darle detalles y Helena hacia todo lo posible por evitarle. Cuando intentaba verla Paula se ponía por el medio y ponía como excusa que tenían mucho trabajo y que ya hablaría con ella. Ezio estaba empezando a cansarse con tanta excusa y tontería.

Una noche decidió plantarse en la habitación de Helena y amenazó con no irse de allí hasta que no le dijeran qué estaba pasando. Helena le respondió con tranquilidad que simplemente tenía que escuchar a los oradores y empezaría a entender un poco las cosas. Ezio le hizo caso a regañadientes y fue rondando por las calles. Se sentó en un banco, cerca de uno de los oradores al que había sobornado y escuchó atentamente. Hablaba de una fiesta muy importante que se celebraría en Venecia en la plaza San Marcos. Pasaron unos días y otro orador hablaba de que solo aquellos que reciban una invitación podrán asistir a la fiesta. Un día Ezio estaba escuchando a uno de ellos y no se dio cuenta de que Paula se había acercado a él.

- ¿Se han resuelto tus dudas?

- Siento tener que decirte que no. – dijo claramente decepcionado.

- Pues quizá ahora sí que se resuelvan.

Hizo una señal a un hombre que estaba cerca del orador. Este asintió y se acercó a él. Le dijo unas palabras al oído y le dio unas monedas antes de alejarse. El orador asintió y se guardó las monedas rápidamente.

- Últimamente se ha ido informando sobre una fiesta que tendría lugar en Venecia. – dijo el orador. – Dicha fiesta será una presentación de una dama única cuya belleza es infinita y solo aquellos que han sido invitados podrán verla. – Algunos hombres miraron con curiosidad al orador aunque hacían como que no les importaba. – Así que rezad para ser los afortunados ya que solo podrá ser vista en público en esa fiesta.

Ezio no sabía qué decir. Había escuchado atentamente las palabras del orador y tenía la sensación de estar más confundido que antes.

- ¿Qué tal ahora? – le preguntó Paula.

- A ver si lo he entendido. ¿Vas a convertir a Helena en la cortesana más popular de toda Italia con una simple fiesta?

- Sí.

- ¡¿Y ya está? – exclamó sorprendido. - ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de su éxito si todavía no hemos hecho nada?

- Porque lo sé. Los invitados de la fiesta serán los nobles más importantes de Italia y futuros objetivos. La mayoría, por no decir todos, no son precisamente santos y te puedo asegurar que caerán bajo el encanto de Helena sin ningún problema.

- ¡¿Pero cómo puedes estar segura? – insistió él sin convencerse.

- ¡Oh, vamos Ezio! ¡Tú precisamente lo sabes mejor que nadie! Dime, ¿no te parece atractiva, dulce,...?

- Sí, ¿por qué?

- ¡Por eso mismo! Ellos buscan a una mujer como ella para... Ya sabes a que me refiero. Como cortesana es simplemente perfecta.

- Ya, entiendo. Aunque no me hace mucha gracia.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó sorprendida.

- La simple idea de que esté con otros hombres no me hace mucha gracia. – Paula se rió al oír eso y Ezio la miró con mala cara. - ¿De qué te ríes?

- De nada. Mira, antes de que unos esos hombres le pongan la mano encima ya estarán muertos. Te lo aseguro

- Creo que ya sé de qué va todo esto.

- Mira que bien. Una cosa, ¿si tenías tantas dudas por qué no leíste una de las cartas que te di para que hicieras los tratos?

- No lo sé. ¿Por qué tendría que haberlo hecho?

- Bueno, si yo quisiera saber algo lo habría hecho. Además, no te dije nada para que no lo hicieras.

- Oh, no lo había pensado.

- Da igual. Nos vemos en Venecia, Ezio.

- ¿También tengo que ir?

- ¡Por supuesto! Ya te dije que tendrías un papel muy importante en todo esto así que ni se te ocurra fallar. ¡Con el Carnaval y la presentación de esa noche será inolvidable!

Se despidió de él con una enorme sonrisa y dejó solo a Ezio.

- "Espero que salga bien esta... fiesta". – pensó dando un largo suspiro.

Los oradores siguieron con su trabajo, informando sobre los detalles de la fiesta en Florencia, Roma y otras ciudades. Entre ellas estaba por supuesto Venecia, dónde se estaba preparando la llegada del Carnaval. Los mensajeros ya habían empezado a repartir las invitaciones y la gente estaba ansiosa por saber si serían algunos de los afortunados.

Finalmente, llegó el día. Todos los accesos a la plaza San Marcos se cerraron y los guardias solo permitieron el acceso a los que tenían invitación. La plaza estaba llena de gente, que bailaba y disfrutaba de la fiesta. La plaza estaba decorada con luces de colores y estandartes de color rojo y negro con el símbolo de una rosa en el medio. Los bufones alegraban la noche con trucos y malabares junto a los músicos que tocaban melodías alegres. Todo marchaba bien a la espera de que diera comienzo la presentación.

* * *

Mientras tanto...

* * *

Ezio terminó de vestirse y se miró al espejo. Llevaba un disfraz parecido a su traje de asesino pero de color negro y mucho más ceñido. Relieves y tonos de color dorado y rojo adornaban su traje, dándole un toque más llamativo. Pequeños relieves de color rojo adornaban su máscara que también era negra y le ocultaban medio rostro aunque con la sombra de la capucha tenía casi todo el rostro oculto. Mientras se miraba se admitió que le gustaba como le quedaba.

- Se han lucido con el disfraz. – murmuró con una sonrisa.

Salió del edificio dónde estaba que se hallaba en uno de los accesos a la plaza dónde tenían que prepararse. Vio a un grupo de mujeres, todas vestidas con el mismo traje blanco adornados con tonos dorados. Estaban acompañadas por hombres vestidos con el mismo traje que era parecido al de Ezio pero de color blanco y no tan llamativos. Ezio observó sorprendido a las parejas y vio que se acercaba Paula desde un rincón.

- ¿Preparado?

- ¿Preparado para qué? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Bueno, tú eres el acompañante de Helena. Quizá tendría que habértelo dicho.

- Quizá. – repitió con ironía. – Bueno si soy su acompañante supongo que habrá un baile, ¿no?

- Sí. Será maravilloso. Con ese baile todos quedarán prendados de la belleza de Helena. – decía mientras miraba por detrás de Ezio y la sonrisa se le ensanchó. – Incluido tú.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué?

- Míralo tú mismo.

Ezio se giró y abrió los ojos de par en par. Si él mismo tuviera que describir en una palabra a Helena en ese momento, no encontraría la palabra adecuada. Llevaba un vestido largo de color rojo que resaltaba cada curva de su cuerpo y tenía algunos tonos dorados que lo adornaban. Era de palabra de honor y en medio llevaba un broche dorado con el símbolo de los estandartes. También llevaba un corsé que resaltaba al máximo su busto y adornado con pequeños relieves oscuros que dibujaban sus curvas. La falda se abría en una cascada de tela roja que llegaba hasta el suelo y no se ceñia tanto. Finalmente llevaba una máscara con los mismos tonos de su traje que solo le cubrían medio rostro y que mostraba con su elegante recogido. Se acercó a él con una sonrisa y lo miró de arriba abajo.

- Te queda muy bien el disfraz. No me lo había imaginado tan ceñido. – dijo lo último con un tono malicioso.

- Y tú simplemente estas maravillosa. – le dijo mientras la miraba asombrado.

- ¡Ay, qué bonito! – exclamó Paula emocionada. – Bueno, os dejo solos. Dentro de poco os toca, así que preparaos.

Paula se marchó rápidamente y Helena dio un profundo suspiro. Ezio aún estaba asombrado. No sabía si era por el traje o por otra cosa, pero estaba increíblemente bella.

- ¿Estás nervioso? – le preguntó con una sonrisa.

- No sabría decirte… ¿Y tú?

- Un poco. – sonrió algo nerviosa. – Estar delante de tanta gente me da un poco de vergüenza.

- Pues conmigo no pasarás vergüenza. – le dijo con dulzura. Helena le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Contigo es imposible pasar vergüenza.

- ¿Estáis preparados? – les preguntó un hombre disfrazado.

- Sí. – respondió Helena. - ¿Cómo están las cosas por allí?

- Todas las personalidades de Italia están presentes, así que ya puedes lucirte.

- Tranquilo, ya me encargaré de eso.

El hombre se marchó rápidamente y Helena se acercó al grupo de mujeres.

- Chicas, es hora de lucirse. Demostradles lo que valéis. – les dijo con un tono malicioso.

- Tranquila. Si esto me sirve para hacerme un poco más famosa ya pueden prepararse.

El grupo se preparó entre risas y cuchicheos mientras Helena volvía con Ezio que la miraba extrañado.

- Son cortesanas. – dijo entendiendo sus dudas.

- Ya. Bueno, supongo que empezaremos con el baile.

- Sí. Ezio, esta noche será inolvidable. – le dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa. – Te lo prometo.


	15. Cap 15: El mejor regalo

Las cortesanas salieron hacia un atrio formando un pasillo. La gente se apartó sorprendida y expectante por saber que ocurría. Ezio inspiró profundamente y ofreció su mano a Helena sonriente.

- ¿Preparada?

- Esa pregunta es un poco estúpida. – le dijo con una mirada pícara y aceptó su mano.

- Lo siento… "Madame". – dijo con una sonrisa seductora. Los dos salieron hacia la plaza y cruzaron el pasillo lentamente. La gente miraba a la pareja con una mezcla de sorpresa y asombro y hablaron entre ellos sin apartar la vista. Subieron al atrio y un hombre se puso al lado de ellos con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Tengo el honor de presentarles a Gabriella! – Helena se adelantó e hizo una reverencia elegante. Ezio se echó un poco hacia atrás para no quitarle protagonismo y vio a un grupo de mujeres que cuchicheaban entre ellas lanzándole miradas. Ezio sonrió al grupo y volvió a la presentación que, para su sorpresa, el hombre que estaba dando el discurso ya había terminado.

- ¡Qué siga la fiesta! – Helena habló con él antes de que se marchase y este asintió. Después se acercó Ezio con una sonrisa.

- ¿Vamos?

- Sí. Una cosa, ¿esto no será la presentación, no?

- No. Esto es solo el principio, después toca el baile. – bajaron del atrio y se pasearon entre los invitados acompañados del presentador de antes que impedía a los invitados que se acercaran más a la pareja.

- Ya. Así que ahora te haces llamar Gabriella... – dijo pensativo y sonrió. - Me gusta.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Te da un toque más... – la miró de arriba abajo dándole a entender a que se refería y Helena le dio un codazo. - ¡¿Qué? No he dicho nada malo.

- No, no lo has hecho. – dijo con ironía. Observó entre la multitud y se fijó en un punto formando una sonrisa malvada. – Pero qué tenemos aquí...

- ¿Qué has visto?

- Francesco de Pazzi. – se puso de cara a él hasta estar a pocos centímetros y hizo como si saludara a los invitados. – Ese hombre es mío, así que ni se te ocurra ir a por él.

- ¿Tienes una lista de favoritos?

- Mmm... Por ahora solo ese.

- Bien. Tú te quedas con Pazzi y yo con los demás.

- Eso sí que no.

- Ya lo veremos. – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Una melodía empezó a sonar y el presentador alzó las manos con alegría.

- ¡Qué empiece el baile! – dijo con una sonrisa y se puso en posición de baile. Ezio también sonrió y la imitó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia antes de empezar. Helena soltó una risita e hizo una inclinación de cabeza.

- Tienes una habilidad especial para encantar a las mujeres.

- Siempre ha sido mi especialidad. – respondió guiñándole un ojo. Ezio y Helena bailaron lentamente junto con otras parejas que se unieron a ellos. Se fueron moviendo y Ezio se fijó en la sonrisa de Helena que le dio mala espina.

- "Ya está planeando algo". - pensó soltando una risita. La giró con una mano y la atrajo a él. – ¿En qué piensas?

- ¿Sabes cuantos hombres están deseando bailar conmigo ahora mismo?

- Me lo puedo imaginar... – miró a su alrededor y vio que todos estaban observándolos fijamente excepto algunas parejas que estaban bailando. – Pero ahora estas bailando conmigo.

- Sí. – se apartó de él y volvió a moverse siguiendo la música. – Pero después tendré que bailar con otros.

- ¿Ya quieres alejarte de mí? – dijo haciéndose el ofendido. – ¡Tus palabras me hieren como puñales clavándose en mi corazón!

- Tus arrebatos líricos no harán ningún efecto. – dijo conteniendo la risa. - Lo siento querido pero las cosas son así y no sé porque te quejas. Tienes toda la noche para bailar conmigo.

- Será posible... No me esperaba esto de ti Helena. – dijo volviéndose a hacer el ofendido.

- ¡Mira quién habla! ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de como mirabas a ese grupillo de mujeres?

- ... Ahí me has pillado. – respondió apartando la mirada. Los dos se rieron sin parar de bailar. Fueron moviéndose hacia el centro de la plaza bailando con gracia y elegancia. Helena volvió a acercarse a Ezio para susurrarle al oído.

- Aunque baile con otros solo te pertenezco a ti.

- Lo mismo digo. – dijo con una sonrisa. Siguieron bailando y las demás parejas se fueron apartando de ellos. La gente los rodeó observándoles maravillados por como bailaban también por la complicidad que mostraban los dos.

* * *

Desde un rincón Paula observaba la escena junto con lagunas cortesanas que habían preferido quedarse allí observando.

- No sabía que Helena supiera bailar tan bien. – dijo una de ellas refiriéndose Helena.

- Ya me gustaría estar en su lugar. – dijo otra con algo de envidia. Se oyó un suspiro y las dos cortesanas vieron a Paula que miraba encantada la escena.

- Es tan bonito que me estoy emocionando. – dijo ella emocionada.

- Oh, oh… - murmuró una cortesana alarmada.

- Paula se está emocionando. – dijo una como si estuviera avisando a las demás. Paula miró a las dos con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Tenéis algún problema?

- No. – respondieron las dos a la vez.

- ¡Pues a callar!

* * *

Helena y Ezio finalmente pararon de bailar tras estar un buen rato bailando y la gente les aplaudió. Ellos respondieron con una reverencia y de repente Helena se vio rodeada de hombres que discutían entre ellos para pedirle un baile. Helena miró a Ezio y se encogió de hombros.

- Nos vemos después.

- Vale. – dijo Ezio algo resignado. Se apartó del grupo y se fue al atrio.

- "Pero al menos me divertiré un poco". – se acercó al grupo de mujeres que había visto antes y ofreció su mano a una mujer rubia que llevaba un vestido azul y una máscara del mismo color. - ¿Me concede este baile?

- Por supuesto. – respondió ella con entusiasmo y las otras miraron celosas como los dos se alejaban. Mientras bailaban, Ezio miró entre la multitud en busca de Helena y la encontró bailando con un hombre al que no pudo ver su rostro. Entonces Helena se fijó en él y entornó los ojos al ver su "nueva" pareja. Ezio le lanzó una sonrisa de burla y los dos siguieron bailando hasta que por un segundo volvieron a mirarse y formaron una sonrisa de complicidad. Ezio paró de bailar para sorpresa de su pareja.

- ¿Ya te vas? – preguntó ella sorprendida y algo triste.

- Lo siento. – dijo con tono de disculpa y se despidió de ella con una sonrisa. Se giró y vio una silueta roja marchándose por donde habían salido al principio. Ezio la siguió rápidamente pero sintió una sensación extraña. Paró en seco y miró a alrededor. Vio a un hombre mirándole fijamente al que no pudo ver su rostro por culpa de una máscara. De repente el hombre desapareció y Ezio le buscó con la vista desconcertado pero sin mucho éxito. Decidió no darle importancia y se dirigió hacia su destino. Encontró a Helena un poco más lejos de donde había entrado esperándole.

- ¿Ahora dónde vamos?

- No lo sé. ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia? – Ezio se quedó pensando unos minutos y tuvo una idea.

- Conozco un sitio que te encantará. - Cogió su mano y la condujo por varios callejones pero los dos pararon en seco y se pusieron alerta.

- ¿Lo has notado? – preguntó Helena sin moverse pero mirándole por el rabillo del ojo.

- Sí. – respondió Ezio muy alerta. Se giraron a la vez y vieron a un hombre salir de la oscuridad. Ezio lo reconoció como uno de los invitados que había estado toda la noche detrás de Helena como si fuera un perro y que le había puesto bastante nervioso. No era muy alto y con algunos kilos de más que se notaban a pesar de su traje. El hombre se fue acercando a ellos con la vista fija en Helena pero Ezio se puso delante con los brazos cruzados y mirándole amenazadoramente.

- Disculpe pero me gustaría hablar con ella. – Ezio no se apartó y siguió mirándole amenazadoramente pero Helena le apartó suavemente con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- Tranquilo. No pasará nada. – Ezio se apartó a regañadientes y dejó que Helena hablara con él. - ¿De qué querías hablarme?

- Si no te importa, me gustaría que habláramos en un sitio más tranquilo y a solas. – dijo lo último mirando de reojo a Ezio.

- Claro. – se giró a Ezio que la miraba sorprendido. – Volveré enseguida pero vigila... Por si acaso.

Ezio entendió el sentido de sus palabras e hizo como si vigilara el callejón mientras Helena y el hombre se alejaban. Pararon en un puente en el que podía verse la luna al final del canal.

- Quería decirte lo mucho que me ha cautivado esta noche. Ha estado... impresionante. – dijo con un toque de emoción.

-Gracias _messere_...

- Fabrizzio Allegro pero puede llamarme simplemente Fabrizzio.

- Bien Fabrizzio. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

- Dentro de dos meses voy a preparar una fiesta en Florencia y sería un gran honor para mí que asistierais.

- Bueno, si no me surge ningún compromiso... Estaré encantada de asistir.

- ¡Oh, gracias! ¡Seréis la estrella de la fiesta y será impresionante!

- Pero le advierto que pondré ciertas reglas.

- Ningún problema. Cambiando de tema… Eres una cortesana después de todo, ¿no? – dijo con un tono que no le gustó nada a Helena.

- Eh... sí. – respondió algo nerviosa. – Aunque soy algo más "especial" por así decirlo. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

- Oh, por nada. – Fabrizzio sonrió de una manera que tampoco le gustó a Helena. - ¿Puedo invitarla venir conmigo?

- No, gracias. Tengo que marcharme. – respondió rápidamente alejándose poco a poco de él. Estaba empezando a ponerse muy nerviosa por no decir histérica. – Tengo que asistir a otra fiesta.

- Oh, vamos. Te prometo que te divertirás mucho.

Fabrizzio se acercó amenazadoramente a Helena y ella se fue alejando de él hasta que ya no pudo hacerlo más. Se pegó a la pared de una de las entradas al puente y se preparó para reaccionar mientras él seguía acercándose con una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno para Helena. De repente se quedó quieto y se desplomó en suelo mostrando a Ezio detrás que miraba el cuerpo enfadado.

- ¿Le has matado? – preguntó Helena mirándole alarmada.

- No, solo está inconsciente. Y que lo agradezca porque me habría encantado tirarle de cabeza al agua. – Helena lo miró sorprendida.

- Lo siento pero estaba poniéndome nervioso. Además no me gustaba nada la forma en la que te estaba hablando. – dijo muy molesto.

- Ya, a mí tampoco. – miró a Ezio agradecida. – Gracias.

- No ha sido nada. – cogió su mano y la arrastró. – Venga, te llevaré al sitio que te he dicho.

- Un momento. ¿Y qué hacemos con él? – preguntó señalando el cuerpo.

-Ya se despertará.

Volvió a arrastrarla mientras ella miraba el cuerpo insegura. Si tenía suerte él no recordaría nada y solo le dolería la cabeza durante un buen rato. Pararon delante de un edificio y Ezio se acercó a la puerta. Tras forzarla un rato la abrió y le cedió el paso a Helena.

- Adelante.

- ¿Esta casa es tuya?

- No. Solo la he tomado prestada. – la condujo por unos escalones hasta arriba. La casa era muy grande y estaba silenciosa y oscura.

- ¿Estás seguro de esto? Si viene el propietario tendremos problemas.

- Tranquila. No creo que venga hasta dentro de un buen rato.

- La última vez dije algo parecido y pasó justo lo contrario. – dijo algo insegura.

- Tú sígueme.

Pararon ante la puerta que había al final de las escaleras y Ezio la abrió. Lanzó una sonrisa a Helena y pasó la puerta arrastrándola a ella también. Si Ezio quería impresionarla lo había conseguido. Estaban en una terraza que parecía más un jardín por la cantidad de flores que tenía. Las había de todos los colores y daban un olor dulce al ambiente. También había enredaderas que se enroscaban por la pared cerca de la puerta y que también tenían flores en algunas raíces. Mientras Helena observaba el lugar, Ezio se acercó a las enredaderas para examinar una flor.

- ¿Qué te parece? – le preguntó él mientras examinaba la flor.

- ¡Es precioso! ¿Cómo has descubierto este sitio?

- Merodear por los tejados tiene sus ventajas. – intentó coger la flor pero no cedió para sorpresa de él. Tiró un poco más fuerte, pero tampoco tuvo éxito.

- "¡Pero qué demonios...!" – empezó a forcejear con la raíz usando casi toda su fuerza y estaba empezando a cabrearse con la florecita. Mientras Ezio se peleaba con las enredaderas, Helena se acercó a al balcón y observó la vista.

- ¿Sabes porque decidimos hacer la presentación este día?

- ¿Por el carnaval? – le preguntó mientras seguía peleándose con la enredadera. Estaba decidido a no dejarse vencer por una flor.

- Bueno, hay otra razón... Y creo que tendría que habértelo dicho antes. – dio un largo suspiro y se puso tímida.

- Hoy es mi aniversario. – De repente se oyó un ruido y Helena se giró desconcertada. Ezio había conseguido arrancar la flor pero también se había llevado un trozo de raíz que colgaba de ella. Ezio la arrancó de un tirón y se acercó a ella con una enorme sonrisa aunque algo acalorado.

- ¡Felicidades! – le dio la flor y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Pero la miró con disculpa. – No tengo ningún regalo.

- Estar contigo es el mejor regalo que me has hecho.

- Ya… Pero aún así me gustaría darte algo más.

- Bueno, si insistes... – se puso en la flor en la oreja y le miró pensativa.

- Pídeme lo que quieras y te lo daré. – Helena lo atrajo a él y le besó apasionadamente. Ezio se sorprendió pero le respondió y la abrazó por la cintura aunque ella se separó un poco y levantó su mano. Sujetaba uno de los collares que llevaba Ezio.

- Me conformaré con esto. – dijo ella mientras observaba el collar. Ezio se sorprendió al ver que no lo llevaba en el cuello y se rió. Siempre conseguía sorprenderle aunque fuera por muy poco.

- Bueno, sí quieres puedo darte otro regalo. – Helena le sonrió aceptando su propuesta y esta vez fue él quien la besó. Se besaron entre risas y caricias. Podrían así casi toda la noche. En definitiva era el mejor aniversario que había tenido Helena en toda su vida.


	16. Cap 16: Más problemas

Ezio sentía que le iba a estallar la cabeza en cualquier momento. Le dolía tanto que no podía abrir los ojos ni podía moverse. No se acordaba de nada de lo ocurrido en la noche anterior, solo sabía que tenía un dolor insoportable de cabeza y que estaba muy cansado. Abrió los ojos lentamente para despejarse un poco pero los volvió a cerrar molesto. Estaba en una habitación grande y la luz del sol entraba por la ventana, cegándole. En una silla tenía la parte de arriba del disfraz junto con su traje de asesino y la armadura. Ezio se tapó la cara con el cojín intentando evitar la luz. Solo quería dormir y que se le pasará el dolor de cabeza pero entonces oyó voces.

- Envíale esta carta y asegúrate de que nadie la lea, ¿entendido?

- Sí _signora_.

Ezio intentó reconocer las voces pero estaba demasiado cansado para hacer eso. Se volvió a tapar con el cojín y entonces oyó unos pasos que se acercaban a él.

- ¿Así que ya te has despertado? – dijo una voz femenina. Apartó el cojín y vio a Helena sentada en el borde de la cama y mirándole divertida.

- Me duele la cabeza. – dijo mientras trataba de incorporarse.

- No me extraña después de la noche que tuviste.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Tampoco me sorprende que no te acuerdes de nada. Túmbate y relájate un poco. – le ayudó a tumbarse y corrió las cortinas de la ventana. - ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

- Eh... Después de darte mi regalo hablamos un rato y... Ya está.

- Vaya. No pensaba que te hubiera afectado tanto. Bueno, el caso es que vino el propietario de la casa y tuvimos que salir de allí saltando por el balcón.

- ¡¿Saltando? – exclamó alarmado pero se maldijo al haber hecho eso. Su cabeza sufrió un pinchazo muy fuerte y hizo una mueca de dolor.

- Tranquilo, gracias a ti bajamos escalando. Bueno, yo te cogía del cuello mientras tú bajabas. Cuando bajé al suelo, no sé cómo, te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza. Pero te levantaste como si nada y volvimos a la fiesta.

- Tengo mucho aguante. - dijo haciéndose el creído pero sujetándose la cabeza.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues me parece que ahora ya no tienes tanto aguante. – replicó cruzándose de brazos.

- Ya verás como dentro de un rato estoy bien.

- Ya verás cómo pasan dos días y todavía te sigue doliendo.

- ¿Te importaría continuar lo que me estabas contando?

- Volvimos a la fiesta y estuvimos bailando sin parar hasta que te ofrecieron una copa de vino y sin querer te pasaste un poco.

- ¿Un poco? No creo que sea para tanto.

- Pues después de ver el estado de "felicidad" en el que te encontrabas sí que era para tanto. Te tuve que sacar de allí inmediatamente porque no te podías mantener en pie. Te llevé hasta esta habitación y te dormiste nada más tumbarte. Por cierto, deberías ver la cara que pusiste mientras dormías. ¡Estabas tan adorable! – Ezio se tumbó dando un largo suspiro. Ahora entendía porque estaba tan dolorido.

- ¿Algo más?

- Eh... No. – ese pequeño silencio hizo dudar a Ezio.

- ¿Estás segura de que no ocurrió nada más?

- Si te refieres a que si ocurrió algo más interesante relacionado contigo te puedo asegurar que no.

- ¿Y qué es eso ocurrió relacionado contigo?

- Nada interesante.

- Helena dímelo.

- Ya te he dicho que no es nada importante, así que déjalo.

- Vale. – respondió resignado. Se fijo en el cuello de Helena y vio que llevaba su collar – Veo que te ha gustado mi regalo.

- No había mucho donde elegir pero me gusta. – se tocó el collar con una sonrisa.

- ¿Sabes cuándo es mi aniversario?

- Dentro de dos meses.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Me lo dijo Leonardo.

- Como no...

- Me tengo que ir. Tengo que preparar las cosas para el viaje de vuelta a Florencia. Duerme un poco si quieres.

Le dio un beso en la frente y se marchó de la habitación rápidamente. Ezio cerró los ojos para relajarse un poco pero los volvió a abrir. No quería pasarse el día durmiendo solo por un dolor de cabeza. Se levantó y la cabeza le dio un fuerte pinchazo.

- Este va a ser un día muy largo. – maldijo con una mueca de dolor.

* * *

Pasaron dos días y ellos ya estaban en el barco de vuelta. Ezio estaba observando el mar en la cubierta con el dolor de cabeza incordiándole. Ni siquiera el hecho de llevar capucha lo calmaba. Empezaba a mosquearle un poco que Helena tuviera casi siempre razón. Se giró y se apoyó en la barandilla dando un largo suspiro. Se fijó en un niño pequeño que discutía con su hermano mayor. El mayor tenía unos diez años y el otro cinco.

- ¡Déjamela! – le dijo el pequeño a su hermano levantando las manos hacia él.

- Espera. – le respondió el otro apartando una pelota pequeña que sujetaba con una mano. Se la dio y el pequeño la cogió feliz.

- Ten cuidado. No quiero que la pierdas. – El niño jugueteó con la pelota feliz y en un movimiento torpe se la cayó al suelo. La pelota rodó hasta donde estaba Ezio y el mayor miró enfadado a su hermano.

- ¡Nico! ¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado! – exclamó el hermano mayor del chico. Ezio cogió la pelota mientras el niño pequeño se acercaba a él.

- Toma. – le dio la pelota con una sonrisa y el niño la cogió algo tímido.

- Gracias señor.

El niño se marchó corriendo hacia su hermano que le miraba enfadado y le regaño cuando llegó junto a él. Ezio se rio al imaginarse que esos niños eran él y su hermano. Federico estaría regañándole por cualquier cosa mientras él le ignoraba.

- ¿En qué piensas? – le preguntó Helena que estaba a su lado mirándole curiosa.

- Pensaba en mi hermano Federico. – dijo sin apartar la vista de los dos niños. – Cuando era pequeño siempre intentaba imitarle y lo único que conseguía era meterme en problemas.

- Típico de ti. – respondió ella entre risas.

- Muy gracioso. ¿Tienes algún hermano?

- Sí. Mi hermano mayor, Enzo. Jugué pocas veces con él pero era muy protector conmigo. Allá dónde iba siempre lo tenía detrás para vigilarme.

- Es bueno tener un hermano así.

- Sí, quizá por eso le recuerdo con tanto cariño. Ojalá pudiera haber pasado más tiempo con él.

- ¿Qué le ocurrió?

- No lo sé. – respondió triste. – Desapareció cuando mi casa estaba en llamas. - Helena se quedó pensativa con una mirada triste, cosa que no le gustó a Ezio y decidió cambiar de tema.

- ¿Qué haremos a partir de ahora?

- Yo solucionaré unos problemillas que tengo desde hace tiempo y tú puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana.

- Bien. Por fin algo de libertad.

- Espero que no falles. No me gustaría tener que vigilarte.

- Tranquila. Te prometo que no te no te defraudaré.

* * *

Las calles estaban oscuras, al igual que toda Florencia, y era muy difícil ir por allí por la poca visibilidad pero no tenía opción. El hombre siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo cada vez más cerca al asesino. Su compañero estaba unos metros más delante de él y tenía esperanzas de que le ayudara pero se equivocaba. Ezio siguió a sus víctimas sin signos de cansancio a pesar del largo tramo que había recorrido y tenía intención de acabar su tarea cuanto antes. El más cercano tropezó y cayó al suelo. Se arrastró mirando a Ezio horrorizado.

- ¡No! ¡Por favor, no me mates! – alzó las manos pidiendo clemencia pero fue inútil. Ezio le clavó la cuchilla en el cuello y cerró los ojos de su víctima.

- _Requiescat in pace_. – Se incorporó rápidamente y vio que su otro objetivo se alejaba. Corrió hacia él lo más rápido que pudo y vio unas cajas apiladas al final de la calle. Ezio tuvo una idea y subió por ellas. Después saltó por unas barandillas con agilidad. Su objetivo estaba empezando a disminuir la velocidad a causa del cansancio y Ezio aprovechó el momento para acercarse más. Saltó unas cuantas barandillas más y se preparó para saltar encima de su objetivo cuando ocurrió algo inesperado para él. Un individuo salió de un lado y se tiró encima de su objetivo tumbándole al suelo. Ezio bajó al suelo de un salto y se acercó lentamente desconcertado. Los dos hombres forcejearon en el suelo unos segundos hasta que se incorporó el extraño y Ezio tuvo la oportunidad de verle mejor. Vestía de blanco y también llevaba una armadura como la de Ezio con la única diferencia de que el no llevaba capa. Uno de sus pectorales tenía un símbolo que Ezio no alcanzó a ver con claridad, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue que iba encapuchado y llevaba un brazal parecido al suyo. ¿Era un asesino? Mientras el individuo se incorporaba Ezio se fijó en que su víctima no se movía. El "asesino" acababa de matar a su objetivo y eso no le hizo ninguna gracia. De repente el extraño echó a correr y Ezio le siguió rápidamente enfadado.

- ¡Eh! ¡Espera! – Intentó seguir su ritmo pero era muy rápido y le costó mucho acercarse a él. El individuo giró a un lado y se metió por un callejón. Ezio le siguió y paró al ver que había desaparecido. Le buscó con la mirada pero no encontró nada. - ¡Maldición!

Volvió a su casa enfadado por dos razones: no había conseguido coger al extraño y encima mata a su objetivo en plena misión, cosa que no le hacía gracia. Pero también estaba desconcertado ya que no estaba seguro de quién era. ¿Era un asesino? No lo sabía, pero Ezio tuvo la sensación de que volvería a encontrarse con ese individuo.


	17. Cap 17: Otra vez él

Al día siguiente Ezio fue hacia el taller de Leonardo con bastante prisa. Había encontrado unas páginas de un códice con un lenguaje bastante extraño y pensó en Leonardo para que le ayudara. Pero también tenía que hablar con Helena sobre su encuentro con el misterioso asesino y esa era la causa de su prisa. Pero al llegar a la puerta del taller oyó una voz femenina que le resultó familiar. Llamó a la puerta y al abrir se encontró a Leonardo pintando y a Helena a su lado hablando con él.

- ¡Hola Ezio! – saludó Leonardo con una sonrisa. – Estaba hablando con Helena.

- Pues me viene bien porque tengo que hablar contigo. – ella le miró sorprendida.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? – preguntó ella preocupada.

- Ahora te cuento. Leo me gustaría que me hicieras un favor. – se acercó a él y le dio las páginas del códice. Leonardo las cogió y la examinó curioso. - ¿Podrías traducir esto?

- Por supuesto. – le respondió él con una enorme sonrisa y se acercó a una mesa llena de papeles. Ezio cogió una silla y se sentó junto a Helena que le miraba interrogante.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Anoche uno de los asesinos de la hermandad mató a uno de nuestros objetivos.

- ¿Un asesino? – repitió sorprendida. - ¿Estás seguro?

- Bueno, vestía de blanco e iba encapuchado así que pensé que pertenecía a la hermandad.

- Ya. – Helena se quedó callada y muy pensativa.

- Bueno. ¿Qué opinas?

- Oh, eh... Por ahora dejémoslo ahí.

- Vale. – respondió él decepcionado. Se esperaba otra respuesta.

- Pero si vuelve a ocurrir dímelo enseguida. – le dijo de repente muy seria.

- Vale. – volvió a responder pero esta vez sorprendido. Notaba algo muy sospechoso en la forma de actuar de Helena.

- Bien. ¿Y que son esos documentos que le has dado a Leonardo? – preguntó ella acercándose a su amigo.

- Encontré estas páginas en el escritorio de mi padre y como no entendía...

- Pensaste que yo podría descifrarlo. – respondió Leonardo antes de que terminara. – Y te lo agradezco. ¡Me encanta descifrar códices!

- Ah, de nada. – respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Puedo verlos? – le preguntó Helena a Leonardo. Este asintió y le dejó examinarlos mientras buscaba algo entre los papeles. Helena examinó las páginas con el ceño fruncido. – Vaya, es un lenguaje muy complejo.

- Sí, está codificado y me costará un poco descifrarlo.

- Te ayudaría pero me temo que no se me dan bien estas cosas.

- Y yo que pensaba que sabías hacer de todo. – dijo Ezio con tono burlón.

- ¡Mira quién habla! ¡Ni siquiera has intentado escribir al revés!

- Tengo mejores cosas de hacer. – replicó mirándola de reojo - ¿Sabes escribir al revés?

- Sí. – Ezio se sorprendió y miró a Leonardo interrogante.

- A mí no me mires. Yo no he hecho nada.

- Fui yo misma quién aprendió. – Ezio volvió a mirar a Leonardo y este asintió.

- ¡¿Tú misma? Pues sí que te aburres.

- Ezio te quiero pero tus aficiones son patéticas.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? Me gusta divertirme. – respondió él con una sonrisa.

- Ya lo sé de sobra.

- Volviendo al tema. – dijo Leonardo interrumpiéndolos a los dos. – Ya me encargo yo de esto. Hay algo que me ha llamado la atención y me gustaría investigar las páginas a fondo.

- Pues mientras tú te diviertes yo vigilaré la ciudad. A ver si puedo encontrar algo relacionado con el asesino. – dijo Ezio dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Yo me voy. Tengo que prepararme para esta noche.

- ¿Otra fiesta?

- Mucho mejor que eso. – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se acercó a la puerta. – Nos vemos mañana.

Ezio vio como se marchaba y se acercó a Leonardo al recordar una cosa.

- Leo, tú sabes a qué se dedica ahora Helena, ¿no?

- Sí. – respondió él dando un largo suspiro.

- Y bien, ¿qué piensas?

- Mientras no le pase nada puede hacer lo que le dé la gana. – dijo él volviendo a las páginas.

- No pareces sorprendido.

- He pasado tanto tiempo con Helena y ha hecho tantas cosas sorprendentes que ha conseguido no impresionarme.

- Ya.

Ezio se despidió de Leonardo y se paseó por la ciudad. Quizá él también se acostumbraría, pero le gustaba que Helena siempre consiguiera sorprenderle.

* * *

Francesco de Pazzi salió del edifico y se paró en la puerta. Un hombre bastante mayor salió tras él y le dio un documento.

- Guarda muy bien esto Francesco. Es muy valioso para el Maestro.

- Lo sé. – cogió el documento y se lo guardó. – Puedes estar seguro de que nadie me lo quitará.

- Bien. Ya nos veremos en la próxima reunión.

- Adiós amigo.

El hombre cerró la puerta y Francesco miró que no había nadie. La noche era fría y no había nadie por allí. Pazzi se encaminó por la calle y se metió en callejón que siempre utilizaba como atajo para llegar a su casa. Mientras caminaba tuvo la sensación de que alguien le seguía y miró varias veces a su espalda sin encontrar a nadie. A cada paso que daba la sensación se intensificaba y empezó a ponerse nervioso. Caminó más rápido deseoso de llegar a su casa y casi estaba corriendo. Llegó hasta la plaza del mercado y se paró junto a la estatua para tomar un respiro. De repente oyó un ruido y se puso en guardia mientras sujetaba la empuñadura de su cuchillo.

- ¡¿Quién está ahí? – gritó desafiante. De la oscuridad salió una figura que le costó reconocer. Llevaba una capa y no pudo ver su rostro hasta que su imagen se aclaró y la pudo reconocer. Era Helena, Gabriella para él. Llevaba la máscara de la otra vez y su sonrisa hechizaba a Francesco.

- Ah, si eres tú – dijo él aliviado.

- Siento haberle asustado señor Pazzi.

- Oh, tranquila. Aunque me sorprende verla por aquí. ¿Qué haces a estas horas por aquí?

- Me gusta pasear por la noche además quería hablar contigo... Si tienes tiempo, claro. – le dijo ella enigmáticamente.

- Por supuesto. ¿Y de qué quieres hablarme?

- Cuando conozco a un hombre me gusta saber cosas de él y siempre intento saberlo todo. En tu caso eres un hombre rico, de buena familia y con muy buenos negocios, ¿no? – dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa.

- Bueno, la verdad es que me siento muy orgulloso de mi familia y de mi trabajo.

- Sí pero por otra parte eres un hombre muy poco respetado, incluso odiado y con una larga lista de antecedentes muy graves. – dijo mientras se acercaba a él con un atisbo de maldad en su sonrisa. - ¿Me equivoco?

- Eh... Sí, es verdad pero hay una razón para eso.

- ¿Lorenzo de Medici?

-¡¿Cómo sabes...? – preguntó Francesco desconcertado.

- Sé muchas cosas, muchas que no podrías ni imaginar. Sé que intentaste arruinar a los Medici por todos los medios, sé que intentaste matarlos a todos ellos y a toda la gente que les rodeaban.

- ¡Merecían morir! ¡Ellos arruinaron mi vida y les he hecho pagar! – repuso con furia y sacó su cuchillo. – Y yo que pensaba que eras una simple cortesana con algo más de popularidad y de talento que las demás pero me he equivocado. No sé como sabes todo eso pero no me queda otra opción. Aunque antes respondeme a esta pregunta: ¿Quién seres? – Helena se rió y le lanzó una mirada provocativa.

- ¿Tú qué crees? – Francesco se quedó callado unos segundos y de repente se lanzó a por ella levantando el cuchillo. Con un gritó de furia fue a clavárselo pero ella lo esquivó con rapidez y levantó su mano hacia el cuello de Pazzi. Él sintió como se le clavaba la cuchilla del brazal de Helena y se cogió el cuello mientras caía al suelo. Helena lo miró fijamente impasible y se quitó la máscara de un tirón.

- Si creías que habías acabado conmigo te equivocas.

- Tú… - murmuró Francesco al reconocerla pero finalmente se quedó inmóvil.

_- __Requiescat in pace_. – Cerró los ojos de su víctima y le quitó el documento que él guardaba. Limpió la cuchilla y se dispuso a marcharse cuando sintió una sensación extraña. Se giró y vio a un hombre encapuchado vestido de blanco. Al principio pensó que era Ezio pero después se dio cuenta de que no era él y pensó en lo que le dijo en el taller. ¿Sería el extraño que había visto Ezio la noche anterior?

- ¿Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres? – El hombre no contestó y siguió observándola. Helena se enfadó. No entendía porque había hecho esa pregunta si sabía perfectamente a que había venido el extraño. – Siento mucho que hayas fracasado esta noche. No voy a cambiar de idea y no lo pienso hacer, que os quede bien claro a ti y a todos ellos.

El asesino se acercó a ella amenazadoramente y Helena se puso en guardia pero de repente paró y echó a correr después de mirar a un lado. Helena se desconcertó por la repentina acción del individuo y vio a un hombre corriendo hacia el asesino y al que sí pudo reconocer.

- ¿Ezio?

Efectivamente. Ezio estaba persiguiendo al asesino y estaba decidido a no volver a dejarle escapar. Dado que había sorprendido a su objetivo, estaba mucho más cerca de él que la otra vez y tenía mucha más ventaja. Finalmente vio una oportunidad y saltó encima del asesino tumbándole al suelo. Lo giró para sujetarle y por primera vez vio su rostro. Era un poco más mayor que él, de tez clara pero algo morena y ojos de un azul muy claro… Que le resultaron familiares. Entonces el asesino lo golpeó y se lo quitó de encima con facilidad. Ezio se sujetó el vientre dolorido y vio con rabia como se volvía a escapar.

- ¡Maldita sea!

- Déjalo. – Helena se acercó a él por detrás observando cómo escapaba el asesino.

- Se me ha vuelto a escapar. – murmuró decepcionado.

- Tranquilo, dentro de poco le volverás a ver.

- ¿Por qué?

- Vamos a hacer una visita a la Hermandad. Quiero solucionar esto de una vez.

Pareces enfadada. ¿Tiene que ver con lo que no me querías contar?

-Sí. "La Casa" está muy cerca de Florencia, así que partiremos mañana.

Ezio acompañó a Helena hasta el burdel y después se marchó a casa muy pensativo. Al ver el rostro del asesino algo le desconcertó. Había algo en él, además de los ojos, que le resultaba familiar y no le conocía de nada.


	18. Cap 18: Las apariencias engañan

El carruaje recorría la Toscana hacia su destino. El día era soleado y era perfecto para pasear, hacer actividades, etc. Cosa que no aprovecharon la pareja. Helena observaba pensativa el paisaje y Ezio estaba delante de ella muy aburrido. Hacía una hora que habían salido de Florencia y Ezio empezaba a cansarse de estar allí encerrado.

- ¿Falta mucho? – preguntó él con mala gana.

- No. – respondió ella sin mirarle.

- Vale. – Se quedaron callados y Ezio se enfadó un poco con ella. Sabía que ella estaba enfadada por el tema de la Hermandad pero eso no era razón para que la tomara con él ignorándole completamente. – Oye, sé cómo te sientes pero intenta animarte un poco.

- Estoy bien. – replicó ella otra vez sin mirarle.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues no hablarme durante todo el día y poner mala cara no es para estar bien. – Helena dio un largo suspiro y miró al suelo cansada.

- Lo siento, es solo que hay muchas cosas que no entiendo.

- Tranquila, ya verás cómo se soluciona todo. Sé que este tema es un poco molesto para ti… ¿Pero podrías decirme que pasó aquella noche? – Helena dio otro suspiro y volvió a mirar a la ventana.

- Después de dejarte en la habitación volví fuera para hablar con Paula. Me acerqué hasta donde estaba y me encontré con tres hombres, todos encapuchados. Supe que eran ellos y les pregunté qué querían de mí. Uno de ellos, mi maestro, me dijo que tenía que olvidar todo lo que había planeado y volver a la vida de antes... Y me negué. Empecé a discutir con ellos hasta el punto de que les estaba gritando. Paula tuvo que cogerme con ayuda de otras cortesanas para alejarme de allí y pidió a los hombres que se marcharan y que me dejaran en paz. Nunca, en toda mi vida, me había puesto tan furiosa.

- Y ahora vas a volver a hablar con ellos pero esta vez de forma definitiva, ¿no?

- Sí, y espero que esta vez me hagan caso. No quiero volver a ponerme de esa manera.

- Si tienes algún problema con ellos no dudes en llamarme. – le dijo él con una sonrisa.

- Gracias. – el carruaje paró en seco y el conductor se asomó por la ventana.

- Ya hemos llegado.

Ezio bajó el primero y no esperaba lo que vio. Ante él había una casa grande que más que un refugio parecía ser una casa de campo. A un lado tenía un campo con instrumentos de agricultura y un carro lleno de paja, y también tenía una especie de jardín que ocupaba el otro lado y la parte trasera dónde notó que había actividad aunque no pudo ver mucho. Helena salió tras él y se fue acercando a la casa mientras Ezio la seguía.

- ¿Esto es el refugio? – preguntó Ezio sorprendido.

- Sí.

- No es por nada pero parece mi casa de verano.

- No es lo que aparenta. – mientras se acercaban un hombre salió por la puerta y se paró esperando a que llegaran. Era alto e iba vestido como un campesino, aunque el cuchillo que sujetaba su cinturón no le daba un aire inofensivo. Era muy mayor, con el pelo corto y blanco y ojos oscuros casi negros. Su expresión era muy dura y daba la sensación de ser muy fuerte a pesar de su edad.

- Maestro. – saludó ella con gesto serio. Ezio se sorprendió al saber que ese era su maestro.

- Me alegro de verte Helena aunque creo que tú no. – dijo él algo triste y Miró a Ezio de arriba abajo con detenimiento. – Y tú debes de ser Ezio Auditore. Marco Prezzo, mucho gusto.

- Lo mismo digo señor.

- Entrad. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

La casa parecía muy normal: era grande, tenía una chimenea, armarios y estanterías con botellas, sacos, etc., una caja llena de verduras... Todos dirían que era una casa como las demás si no fuera porque en una pared estaba el símbolo del credo y debajo de él había una mesa llena de armas: brazales con una cuchilla, espadas, mazas, etc. Había una mujer buscando algo en un armario y, al verles, se acercó a Helena radiante. Era bajita, morena y de rostro dulce.

- ¡Helena! ¡Me alegro tanto de verte! – dijo feliz abrazándola.

- Yo también María – respondió Helena con una sonrisa.

- María si no te importa tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. Ya hablarás con ella más tarde. – le dijo Marco con gesto serio.

- ¡Si acaban de llegar! Dales un respiro. – replicó mosqueada.

- Ya te he dicho que luego. – María soltó un bufido y volvió al armario. Marco condujo a los dos y Ezio pudo ver de dónde provenía la actividad que había notado antes. Por la ventana pudo ver a tres hombres que enseñaban a varios jóvenes: uno enseñaba escalada con la pared de la casa, otro a combatir y el último ponía a prueba a unos jóvenes en un circuito de obstáculos. Después de ver eso cambió de opinión sobre el aspecto de la casa. Marco los condujo por una puerta con unas escaleras que bajaban a un sótano. Era grande y tenía estanterías llenas de libros y documentos, y una mesa grande en el centro con una vela. Junto a la mesa había un hombre sentado mucho más joven que Marco que tallaba una pieza de madera; también había otro hombre un poco más bajito que el otro y muy robusto que leía un libro sentado en un sillón. Los dos se levantaron al verles llegar.

- Pero si está aquí la niña prodigio. – dijo el más joven con ironía mirando a Helena. - ¿Aún no te has decidido a cambiar de idea?

- No, y no lo haré. Y por lo que veo se te ha olvidado saludar, ¿no Estefan? - Estefan entornó los ojos y la miró enfadado pero el otro le puso una mano en el hombro intentando calmarlo.

- Tranquilízate. No quiero que empecéis otra discusión absurda. – miró a Helena y puso una media sonrisa. - Me alegro de verte Helena.

- Lo mismo digo Guisseppe.

- Será mejor que aclaremos las cosas cuanto antes. – dijo Marco con gesto serio y miró a Ezio. – Ezio tengo una misión para ti.

- ¿Y de qué se trata?

- Uno de los nuestros ha sido capturado por los templarios y lo han encerrado en una prisión que utilizan para encerrar a sus enemigos. No está muy lejos de aquí así que te doy un día para que lo traigas a salvo.

- ¿Y cómo voy a saber quién es?

- Créeme, lo sabrás. – dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa. - Coge un caballo del establo y parte hacia allí. Mientras tanto nosotros solucionaremos nuestra "pequeña" discusión. – dijo mirando de reojo a Helena.

- Bien, vendré enseguida. – Se dirigió a la puerta para salir pero Marco le cogió del brazo.

- Si me permites darte un consejo, yo de ti le pediría ayuda a tu tío.

- ¿Le conoces? – preguntó Ezio sorprendido.

- ¿Qué te creías? ¿Qué él solo era un simple mercenario?

Ezio se sorprendió por eso aunque no entendía porque se sorprendía ya que él provenía de una familia de asesinos. Ezio cogió un caballo y partió hacia su destino algo pensativo. Vale que tuviera que pedir ayuda a su tío, pero... ¿dónde estaba?

* * *

Ya de noche, Ezio estaba escondido detrás de un edificio abandonado, a unos metros de la prisión. Tenía dos pisos, no muy grande, de piedra gris y muy bien vigilada. Ezio observaba junto con su tío a los guardias que custodiaban las puertas.

- Te agradezco tu ayuda tío.

- De nada Ezio. Ya sabes que siempre estoy dispuesto a ayudarte.

- Ya. Por cierto, podrías haberme dicho que estabas en mi casa.

- Bueno, como te marchaste sin avisar pensé que podría quedarme allí un poco.

- Ya, pero podrías haberme avisado y me habría ahorrado el viaje a Monterriggioni.

- Lo importante es que estoy aquí. Vamos a hacer esto de la manera fácil: nosotros nos encargamos de los guardias y tú buscas al prisionero.

- ¿Podréis con todos ellos? La prisión está muy vigilada.

- Tú deja el trabajo sucio para nosotros.

- Está bien.

Mario hizo una señal a sus hombres y se marcharon corriendo hacia las puertas de la prisión. Atacaron a los guardias y la batalla fue aumentando a medida que todos los guardias salían del interior para unirse. Ezio aprovechó el momento y corrió hacia allí. Se pegó a la pared y se fue acercando con precaución a la puerta para no llamar la atención con los guardias. Cuando entró tres guardias se acercaron a él empuñando las armas pero Ezio acabó con ellos con facilidad. Al primero lo desarmó y acabó con el con su propia arma y a los otros dos los dejó inconscientes con un par de golpes con la empuñadura del arma. Ezio buscó entre las celdas en busca de su objetivo y los prisioneros le suplicaron que los liberara. Él tuvo una idea y abrió los cerrojos de todas las celdas. De esa forma causaría problemas a los guardias y también facilitaría su búsqueda aunque después de abrir casi todas las celdas no había encontrado nada. Empezó a desesperarse. Estaba en el segundo piso y no había ni rastro del asesino. Dio una patada a la pared malhumorado y se dio cuenta de que había una celda que no había abierto. Se acercó y se asomó para ver el interior. La celda estaba oscura y había un hombre sentado en el suelo. Iba vestido de blanco, con una armadura que estaba rota y la capucha echada hacia atrás. Por fin había encontrado a su objetivo.

- He venido a sacarte de aquí. – El hombre se levantó tranquilamente y Ezio le reconoció. Era el misterioso asesino que se había encontrado las noches anteriores. Tenía el pelo corto y oscuro que contrastaba con sus ojos claros y su rostro estaba lleno de magulladuras y heridas, como si le hubieran dado una paliza. Ezio le miró desconcertado y a la vez enfadado.

- ¡Tú!

-Volvemos a encontrarnos. – dijo el asesino con ironía.


	19. Cap 19: Una sorpresa inesperada

Ezio miraba sorprendido al asesino y su mente se debatía. Por un lado tenía la obligación de salvarle pero por el otro quería recriminarle los problemas que le había causado los días anteriores aunque finalmente dejó la segunda opción para no causar más problemas.

- Yo también me alegro de verte. – le dijo Ezio irónicamente. – Y ahora larguémonos de aquí.

- A tus ordenes jefe. – le respondió el asesino de la misma manera.

- ¿Estás en condiciones de pelear?

- Estas heridas no son nada. – dijo el asesino poniéndose la capucha y se acercó a una caja que había allí. La abrió y cogió su brazal y sus armas – A veces los templarios son muy malos escondiendo las cosas.

- Venga. – insistió Ezio. Este corrió por los pasillos y el asesino le siguió sin decir ni una palabra. Unos guardias aparecieron delante de ellos y fueron a atacarles pero antes de que se dieran cuenta Ezio y el asesino ya habían acabado con ellos. Salieron de la prisión y vieron la batalla campal entre los mercenarios y los guardias. Algunos presos también combatían pero la mayoría ya estaban huyendo hacia la Toscana para desesperación de los guardias. Ezio vio a su tío combatiendo y se acercó a él dando espadazos a cualquier guardia que se le acercaba.

- ¡Ezio!

- ¡El asesino está conmigo!

- ¡Bien! ¡Seguidme! – Mario batió a varios guardias abriendo paso y Ezio y el asesino le ayudaron defendiéndole las espaldas. Tras desarmar y tumbar a varios enemigos por fin consiguieron alejarse a un lugar más tranquilo. Mario se acercó a dos caballos y le dio las riendas a Ezio. – Subid a los caballos y largaos. Mis hombres y yo nos encargaremos de retener a los guardias.

- Gracias tío.

- Ya sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo sobrino. – dijo Mario sonriente. Con un gesto se despidió de los dos y corrió hacia el campo de batalla. Ezio y el asesino subieron a los caballos y se alejaron de la prisión rápidamente. Cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente alejados de la prisión, disminuyeron la velocidad y se dirigieron hacia "La Casa" con tranquilidad. Ezio tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a su acompañante y decidió que ese era el mejor momento.

- Bueno y... ¿Cómo te han capturado?

- La noche anterior, cuando por fin pude escapar de ti, los templarios me tendieron una emboscada y me cogieron. Al parecer me habían estado siguiendo.

- ¿Y te interrogaron?

- Más que interrogarme se dedicaron a darme palizas durante toda la noche. Menos mal que puedo soportarlo, sino ahora mismo estaría arrastrándome por el suelo.

- ¿Cuál era tú misión en las dos noches anteriores?

- Creo que no debería contestar estas preguntas... Pero qué más da. Tenía que encargarme de que tu amiga y tu cambiarais de idea con todo lo relacionado sobre vuestro plan.

- ¿Y eso incluía acabar con uno de mis objetivos? – le preguntó Ezio enfadado.

- No, eso lo decidí yo.

- ¡¿Por qué? – preguntó sorprendido.

- No sé... Me aburría. – Cuando Ezio oyó la respuesta no sabía darle un puñetazo o tirarlo directamente del caballo.

- Te aburrías... – repitió Ezio aguantándose las ganas de golpearle. – Pues la próxima vez que quieras quitarme la presa no lo hagas delante de mis narices.

- Lo siento. – se disculpó encogiendo los hombros.

- ¿Y porque no buscaste a otra víctima?

- Tampoco lo sé. Vi que perseguías a ese hombre con intención de matarlo y quise terminar antes tu tarea. – respondió el asesino muy sonriente. Ezio soltó un bufido y obligó al caballo a aumentar la marcha. Estaban ya cerca del refugio.

- Ahora que lo pienso… No me has dicho tu nombre. – el asesino se quedó pensativo unos segundos y le miró enigmáticamente.

- No. No lo he hecho.

Ezio captó al instante la indirecta. Aunque le haya rescatado de los templarios no iba a revelarle nada más de su identidad y eso le enfadó. Cuando llegaron al refugio dejaron los caballos en el establo y llamaron a la puerta. María la abrió con expresión soñolienta ya que era muy tarde pero al verles cambió su expresión a sorpresa y abrazó al asesino con fuerza.

- ¡Gracias a Dios que estas aquí!

- Estoy bien María. Ya puedes soltarme.

- ¡¿Y esas heridas? ¡Entra ahora mismo!

- Ya te he dicho que est...

- ¡Qué entres! – repitió María enfadada. Él entró dando un largo suspiro y ella miró a Ezio sonriente.

- Gracias Ezio. Puedes ir a informar a Marco y a los demás de tu éxito, están en el sótano.

- ¿Todavía están ahí? – preguntó desconcertado.

- Se han pasado todo el día discutiendo con Helena y no han salido de allí en ningún momento. - respondió María muy preocupada. Ezio también se preocupó y bajó rápidamente al sótano. Se encontró a los demás sentados junto a la mesa con gesto muy serio. Marco, Guisseppe y Estefan hablaban en voz baja y Helena permanecía callada con la vista clavada en el suelo. Marco se levantó al ver a Ezio.

- ¡Ezio! ¿Qué tal ha ido?

- Bien, lo he traído sano y salvo. Ahora está arriba con María. – miró a Helena preocupado. - ¿Qué tal ha ido por aquí? – Marco le miró con gesto serio sin responder y después miró a Guisseppe y a Estefan.

- Tenemos que ir a hablar con él. – se acercó a Ezio y le puso una mano en el hombro. – Buen trabajo Ezio.

Los tres subieron y Ezio aprovechó el momento para hablar con Helena.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó preocupado.

- No lo sé. – respondió ella con un hilo de voz. – He defendido mi plan de todas las maneras posibles y asegurándoles que podía hacerlo bien... pero no ha servido para nada. Siguen empeñados en que tengo que hacer las cosas como antes y me han hecho sentir realmente mal.

- Si quieres puedo hablar con ellos.

- Es inútil. No piensan cambiar de idea. – repuso ella con tristeza.

- Eso ya lo veremos. – oyó unos pasos detrás de él y vio a los tres jefes junto con el asesino para sorpresa de Ezio.

- ¿Ezio, puedo hablar contigo? – le preguntó Marco. Ezio asintió y se marchó con él dejando sola a Helena con los demás. Salieron de la casa y pasearon por las afueras iluminados solo por la luz de la luna.

- Creo que ya sabes de qué ha ido nuestra discusión.

- Sí. Puedo imaginármelo.

- Y sé que ahora vas a intentar convencerme de que yo y mis compañeros nos equivocamos con ella, ¿no?

- Helena sabe muy bien lo que hace y, sin intención de ofenderte, no necesita que le den órdenes.

- ¿Y crees que no lo sé? De todos los asesinos a los que he instruido ella es una de las mejores.

- ¿Y cuál es el problema? - preguntó Ezio desconcertado. Marco dio un suspiro y miró los campos de la Toscana.

- La conozco desde que era una niña. La he vigilado en cada minuto de su adiestramiento y descubrí el enorme talento que tiene: su gran inteligencia, su agilidad... Pero también descubrí que es demasiado impulsiva. Por culpa de eso se ha metido en muchos líos. Incluso ha estado a punto de morir. Para mí, Helena es como una hija y no quiero que le pase nada malo. ¿Entiendes ahora por qué no quiero cambiar de opinión?

- Sí. – respondió comprensivo. Se quedó pensativo unos minutos y tuvo una idea. – Deje que me encargue yo.

- Ezio...

- La vigilaré, incluso le pediré a gente de confianza que también la vigilen y la protegeré aunque me cueste la vida. – le dijo con gesto serio. Marco le miró curioso y se rió.

- ¿Qué tiene tanta gracia? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- No, nada. ¿Sabes? Te pareces mucho a tu padre.

- ¿Mi padre? – repitió sorprendido.

- Era tan valiente, orgulloso y testarudo como tú y por eso me caía bien. – dijo Marco con una sonrisa nostálgica. – Está bien, le dejaré libertad.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Sí, pero con una condición.

- ¿Cuál?

- Quiero que os quedéis aquí dos meses. Entrenaréis y cumpliréis mis órdenes durante todo ese tiempo, solo para asegurarme de que estáis preparados. – le ofreció su mano con una sonrisa. - ¿Trato hecho?

- Trato hecho. – le respondió Ezio dándole la mano. Aún estaba sorprendido por haber conseguido convencerle con tanta facilidad. – Iré a decírselo a Helena ahora mismo.

- Sí será mejor que lo hagas. Ahora mismo estará en sótano con los demás.

- Ahora que lo menciona, ¿cómo se llama el hombre al que he rescatado?

- ¿No te ha dicho su nombre? – preguntó Marco divertido. – Bueno… ¿Por qué no lo descubres tú mismo?

Ezio no entendía porque nadie quería revelarle la identidad del misterioso asesino. Es como si lo hubieran pactado para no hacerlo. Entraron en la casa y vieron salir a Guisseppe y a Estefan del sótano.

- ¿Cómo está?

- Está conmocionada pero lo asimilará. Solo hay que darle un poco de tiempo. – respondió Guisseppe con una sonrisa.

- Sí y creo que también la hemos cabreado. – dijo Estefan divertido.

- Bien. ¿Ezio, porque no bajas? – le sugirió Marco.

- Ah, claro. – Ezio no entendía nada pero bajó y se sorprendió con lo que encontró. Helena abrazaba al misterioso asesino llorando sin parar mientras él le acariciaba la espalda calmándola. Los dos se separaron al ver a Ezio y este se acercó a ellos desconcertado.

- ¿Me he perdido algo?

- Ezio. – dijo Helena que se limpió las lágrimas y miró al asesino sonriente. – Quiero presentarte a Enzo.

Ezio le miró sin poder creerlo. Eso solo podía significar que...

- Tú...

- Sí. – respondió el asesino como si hubiera leído su pensamiento. – Soy su hermano.


	20. Cap 20: Primer entrenamiento

Ezio miraba a Helena sin saber que decir. ¿El hombre que estaba a su lado era su hermano Enzo? Al estar los dos se fijo en que se parecían bastante: los dos tenían los mismos ojos de color azul claro, el pelo oscuro y sus rasgos eran muy parecidos, aunque con la diferencia de que él era un poco más alto y robusto y sus facciones eran más marcadas.

- ¿Así que vosotros...? – dijo Ezio sorprendido.

- Sí. – respondió una voz a su espalda. Marco apareció con los otros dos y Helena se acercó a él enfadada.

- ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Para protegerte.

- ¿Protegerme? – preguntó desconcertada. - ¿De qué?

- De ti misma. Eres demasiado impulsiva y decírtelo antes habría sido un desastre.

- Eso no es verdad.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Tengo que recordarte el lío en el que te metiste hace cuatro años por incumplir mis órdenes? – Helena miró al suelo avergonzada y Marco dio un suspiro. – Helena, entiende que hemos hecho esto por tu propio bien. Y ahora te permitiré que continúes con tu plan si cumples con mi condición.

- ¡¿En serio? – dijo esperanzada. - ¡¿Qué condición?

- Quédate aquí dos meses y haz lo que yo te diga.

- ¡Marco! – lo advirtió Estefan desconcertado. - ¿Estás seguro de esto?

- ¿No me ves? Bueno, ¿aceptas? – le preguntó Marco a Helena y está le miró con una enorme sonrisa.

- Claro que sí. – respondió con una sonrisa.

- Bien, ahora si me disculpáis quiero irme a dormir. – Marco se marchó con los otros dos detrás de él interrogándole y Helena miró a Ezio sonriente.

- ¿Cómo le has convencido?

- No lo sé. Te defendí y él aceptó. – Helena le abrazó agradecida

- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! – se quedaron así unos segundos y se separaron al ver que Enzo les observaba.

- Tranquilos. Podéis continuar. – se acercó a Helena y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Buenas noches hermanita. – le dijo con dulzura y se marchó. Helena dio un suspiro y se rió feliz.

- Aún me cuesta creer todo esto...

- Ya, ha sido un día de locos.

- Tampoco es eso. Será mejor que vayamos a dormir, ya es muy tarde.

- Sí. – suspiró cansado. – Estoy agotado. ¿Dónde voy a dormir?

- Tú sígueme. – le dijo ella seductora.

- Puedes decírmelo, no me perderé. – ella le lanzó una mirada provocativa y supo sus intenciones. – Ya... ¿Y a qué esperas?

Helena le cogió la mano y lo arrastró hacia arriba. Ezio se dejó llevar riéndose con la mente puesta en los dos meses que tendría que pasar allí.

* * *

Ezio dormía plácidamente hasta que la luz que entraba por la ventana le despertó. No sabía cuántas horas había dormido pero al menos se había quitado el cansancio acumulado el día anterior. Se estiró perezosamente y notó que el otro lado de la cama estaba vacío. Se suponía que Helena tenía que estar ahí aunque no le extrañaba su ausencia ya que era de las que se levantaban temprano. Se levantó y se puso el traje de asesino aunque dejó las armas en un rincón excepto el brazal. Bajó a la sala principal donde encontró a María cocinando tranquilamente. Esta se giró y le miró sonriente.

- ¡Buenos días!

- Eh, hola.

- ¿Has descansado bien? – le preguntó mientras se limpiaba las manos.

- Sí. ¿Dónde está Helena?

- Fuera entrenando con los demás.

- Entrenando... – la verdad es que no se la imaginaba entrenando. – Iré allí.

- Sí, aunque antes come un poco. – le dijo mientras le pasaba un recipiente lleno de fruta - El día va a ser muy duro.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Si crees que vas a librarte de los entrenamientos ya puedes ir cambiando de idea, además, Marco te estará observando ya que eres nuevo aquí.

- Pues le demostraré que soy bueno.

- Eso espero porque no te va a perdonar ningún fallo.

Ezio comió bastante ya que nada más coger una manzana se dio cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba. Después de comer salió por la puerta trasera dónde daba al jardín y en la que había mucha actividad. Al igual que ayer unos hombres entrenaban a jóvenes en distintas habilidades pero su vista se fijó detrás de todo, en una pequeña arena. Helena se enfrentaba a varios jóvenes que empuñaban espadas e intentaban vencerla pero ella movía su arma con habilidad y los superaba uno detrás de otro con facilidad. Ezio sonrió y una parte de él tenía ganas de enfrentarse a ella pero la otra dudaba de si podría con ella ya que la habilidad y la agilidad con la que se movía le hacían dudar.

- Es muy buena. – dijo Marco detrás de él.

- Ya lo veo. Empiezo a dudar de si puedo ganarla.

- Pues para eso están los entrenamientos, para mejorar. – le puso una mano en el hombro y lo condujo a una zona más alejada.

- Empezaremos con el combate ya que es lo que más te preocupa. – dijo con tono burlón.

- Solo he dicho que dudaba de si podría ganarla, no que es mi mayor problema.

- Sí, sí... Lo que tú digas. – dijo sin cambiar el tono. Hizo un gesto a cuatro jóvenes y estos los siguieron. – Bien chicos, ahora quiero presentaros a Ezio. Vais a entrenar con él el combate y de paso le ayudáis a mejorar.

- ¿No me estarás tratando de novato, no? – le preguntó haciéndole mala cara.

- Por supuesto que no. Ahora te dejo con ellos. - Ezio sacó la espada mientras los otros hacían lo mismo y se puso en guardia. Sus contrincantes le rodearon y le miraron fijamente. Uno que estaba detrás de él le atacó el primero y Ezio le esquivó con algo dificultad y justo después rechazó otro ataque. Se puso otra vez en guardia y observó a cada uno de sus rivales. Eran muy rápidos y no pararían de atacarle pero él se concentró dispuesto a no dejarse vencer. Otra vez le atacaron por detrás y esta vez lo esquivó con más facilidad y tumbó al atacante con una patada. Como antes también volvieron a atacarle rápidamente pero Ezio se movió con rapidez y se defendió sin ningún problema. Después empezaron a atacarle continuamente sin darle ni un respiro pero Ezio supo moverse bien y fue rechazando los ataques con habilidad. Marco observaba curioso el combate y se fijó en cada movimiento que hacía Ezio. Al otro lado Helena también combatía pero también se fijo en el combate de Ezio.

- Podéis descansar un poco. – dijo ella a sus contrincantes. Tras esto se acercó a Marco y le miró interrogante.

- No está mal. – respondió él. – Le falta algo más de habilidad, pero si continúa así mejorará en muy poco tiempo.

- No me equivoqué con él, desde que le conocí supe que era bueno.

- Empiezas a tener mi instinto. – le dijo divertido – Por cierto, Ezio dudaba de si podría ganarte en un combate.

Helena se quedó pensativa unos minutos y sonrió.

- Dale una semana y entonces ya hablaremos de si puede ganarme o no.

- Si tú lo dices... – Helena se alejó para volver al entrenamiento y Marco volvió a observar a Ezio. Los cuatro jóvenes que se enfrentaban a él intentaban superarle como podían pero una y otra vez eran superados y Marco se mosqueó.

- ¡¿A qué esperáis? ¡Como paréis de atacar os quedáis sin comida! – gritó enfadado a los cuatro y estos se pusieron rápidamente en guardia. Ezio se rió divertido y movió la espada con agilidad.

- Eres muy cruel. – le dijo a Marco muy divertido.

- Soy más que eso. – replicó amenazadoramente.

* * *

Tres horas después...

* * *

Ezio observaba a sus rivales jadeando. Se había quitado la túnica por el calor sofocante que estaba sufriendo y aunque solo llevaba la camisa empezaba a pensar en quitársela también. No había parado de entrenar desde que había empezado ya que hasta que Marco no lo permitiera no podía parar ni un segundo. Siguió observando mientras sentía como unas gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente y justo cuando iba a empezar a atacar una toalla se estrelló contra su rostro. Ezio se tambaleó sorprendido y se quitó la toalla de un tirón.

- Descansad. Ya habéis hecho suficiente. – dijo Marco mientras se alejaba lentamente. Ezio se acercó a él mientras se quitaba el sudor con la toalla. – Lo has hecho bien.

- Gracias.

- Mañana entrenaras la escalada, así que ve preparándote. – lo último sonó como una amenaza y Ezio deseó con toda su fuerza no tener que estar escalando durante tres horas seguidas. Entró en la casa y encontró a Helena hablando animadamente con María.

- ¡Ezio! ¿Cómo te ha ido?

- Estoy agotado pero he podido aguantar. ¿Y a ti cómo te ha ido?

- Bien, estoy en buena forma a pesar de no haber hecho nada durante un buen tiempo. Por cierto, ¿María, has visto a Enzo?

- No, he subido a su habitación y no estaba. Estará haciendo algún trabajo.

- Oh, vale. Quería hablar con él pero ya lo haré después.

- Será mejor porque la comida ya está hecha y voy a servir la mesa, así que ya podéis ir ayudándome. – ordenó María y los dos la obedecieron sin dudarlo. A partir de ahí el día transcurrió con normalidad: en la comida estaban los tres jefes junto con Ezio, Helena y María pero sin Enzo. Marco justificó su ausencia en que tenía un recado que hacer y que no estaría durante un buen rato. Después de la comida Ezio y Helena estuvieron hablando sobre las anécdotas que habían ocurrido en el entrenamiento y observaron entre risas como unos aprendices intentaban escalar sin mucho éxito la pared de la casa. Todo transcurrió con normalidad pero sin que Enzo apareciera y Helena empezaba a impacientarse. Ya de noche Ezio salió a pasear por el mismo sitio del día anterior para tomar el aire. Después del calor que había hecho durante el día la brisa fresca y la tranquilidad que había en esos momentos le venían bien. Ezio paseó tranquilamente y no se dio cuenta de que alguien un poco más alejado de donde estaba le hacía gestos.

- ¡Ezio! – él se giró y vio que era Enzo.

- ¿Qué haces ahí?

- Nada. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

- Claro. – se acercó y se sentó junto a él. - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Hace poco en una misión robé esto a un templario. – sacó una carta y se la dio. – No entendí nada de lo que decía pero al conocerte pensé que tú lo sabrías.

- ¿Yo? – preguntó desconcertado.

- Léelo, por favor.

"Hemos intentado capturarle pero ha sido inútil. Al parecer una mujer le está ayudando y está dificultando nuestros planes, pero estamos ideando nuevos estrategias para cogerle. Seguid con lo planeado hasta ahora y sobre todo no permitáis que María Auditore escape. No podemos defraudar más al Maestro."

- ¿Entiendes algo de lo que dice? – le preguntó Enzo. Vio que a Ezio le temblaban las manos y sus ojos estaban en una expresión de desconcierto y desesperación y Enzo se preocupó. - ¿Te ocurre algo?

- ¿Qué significa esto? - dijo con un hilo de voz. Le costaba creer lo que estaba leyendo. Después de todo lo que había pasado, de ver como asesinaban a su padre y a sus hermanos y después de creer que ella también había muerto... – No es posible...

- ¿Qué no es posible? – preguntó Enzo desconcertado. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y se estaba empezando a preocupar. – Ezio dime cuál es el problema.

- Los templarios tienen a mi madre. – dijo con tal desesperación que parecía estar a punto de llorar.


	21. Cap 21: Volviendo a la rutina

**Estoy aquí! :D De verdad que siento haber tardado tanto, este año tenía mi último curso en el instituto y todo mi tiempo estaba ocupado con los estudios. Pero todo ha salido bien, he aprobado todo y ya estoy en la nuiversidad! (yuuujuuu!). Aprovechando que en estas vacaciones de verano ya podía hacer lo que me daba la gana sin tener que estudiar o hacer deberes (jeje XD), aproveché para releer mi historia y hacer algunos arreglos. Así que vengo con novedades muy importantes ^^:**

**1ª - Me he cambiado el nick. :) Después de pensarlo bien, ahora me llamo AngiAN (lo admito, no es muy imortante XD).**

**2ª - Después de releer todos los capítulos que publiqué aquí, no sé como puñetas no me di cuenta de los errores que tenía! :S Madre mía... En la vida me habían dado tantos sustos. No sé si porque la página de Fanfiction hizo algunos cambios y me lo cambió todo o en el momento en el que lo escribí era malísima, pero nunca había visto tantas faltas de ortografía! XD Puedo asegurar que he retocado cada capítulo al milímetro y ahora están más decentes que antes. Si hay algún error, perdonádmelo please. ^^' Me ha costado mucho retocarlos...**

**3ª - Y por fin está aquí el capítulo 21! :D Cómo es el nuevo, he permitido que sea un poco más largo (hubo un momento en el que tuve que decir "ya vale" porque era demasiado largo XD) y un poco más romántico (en este capi ha salido mi vena cursi, lo admito XD). Espero que lo disfrutéís. ;)**

**Y bueno, creo que no hay ninguna novedad más... Ahora estoy pensando el siguiente capítulo, y no creo que tarde mucho en publicarlo. :) Disfrutad con Ezio y Helena! ;)**

* * *

Ezio intentó calmarse y devolvió la carta a Enzo. Este la cogió con expresión de desconcierto y miró apenado a Ezio. Nunca había visto a nadie desmoronarse de esa manera.

- Ezio, lo siento mucho. Yo…

- Tranquilo, no pasa nada. – respondió Ezio intentando sonar calmado, cosa que no consiguió. – Solo necesito pensar con claridad.

Se impuso el silencio. Mientras Enzo releía la carta con mucha atención, Ezio miró el suelo pensativo y a la vez triste. Ese trozo de papel le había confirmado que su madre estaba viva, pero también había confirmado que estaba en grave peligro. Detrás de ellos se acercó Helena con expresión alegre.

- ¡Os estaba buscando! – dijo con una sonrisa, pero su expresión cambió al ver a Ezio. Se sentó junto a él y lo miró preocupada. - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Es una historia muy complicada. – dijo Enzo sin apartar la vista de la carta. Se lo explicó todo y esta, mientras le oía, miró a Ezio muy triste.

- Ezio…

- Mañana hablaré con Marco y los demás y debatiremos sobre qué hacer. – con esto Enzo se marchó y los dejó solos. Helena se acercó más a Ezio y cogió su mano.

- ¿Estás bien?

- No… Pero se me pasará. – dijo con tono triste y suspiró. – Solo necesito aclarar algunas cosas… y esperar.

- Estará bien. Tu madre es una mujer fuerte, como tú.

- Sí, seguro. – dijo con una sonrisa de esperanza.

- ¿Cómo es tu madre? – preguntó de repente Helena.

- Es dulce, fuerte, amable… - Ezio meditó unos segundos y sonrió dulcemente. – Y tiene muy mal genio. Me acuerdo me regañaba por las tonterías que hacía.

- Ya te dije que era muy típico de ti meterte en líos . – dijo Helena con tono burlón.

- Debo admitir que era un poco problemático. – dijo entre risas. – Pero a pesar de los problemas siempre, cuando me sentía solo o triste ella siempre estaba cerca de mí para apoyarme y me animaba.

- Porque te quiere. – añadió Helena suavemente. Pero Ezio miró el suelo y se entristeció.

- Si la hubiera protegido, estaría a salvo.

- Ezio no es culpa tuya. – replicó ella rápidamente.

- Aún así… - insistió él pero Helena se lo impidió abrazándolo.

- Ella estará bien y pronto estará con nosotros a salvo. Te lo prometo.

- Gracias. – la abrazó y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, cerca del pecho. El sonido. Oyó los latidos de su corazón y se relajó.cEl sonido era tan relajante que podría pasarse toda la noche así.

- Ezio.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Te importaría apartarte un poco? Me estas haciendo daño. – Ezio se apartó al darse cuenta de que estaba pisándole el pelo y Helenna se lo apartó hacia atrás.

- Lo siento. – ella sonrió con tranquilidad y Ezio la miró fijamente. Le había crecido el pelo hasta casi la mitad de su espalda y las puntas de varios mechones formaban pequeños tirabuzones. La luz de la luna daba un toque plateado a su piel pálida y sus ojos azules tenían un brillo especial. Ezio cogió un de sus mechones y lo acarició suavemente. Helena lo miró curiosa.

- ¿En qué piensas?

- Hueles a rosas, igual que en la noche del carnaval. – dijo enigmáticamente. Puso el mechón detrás de su oreja y acarició la suave línia de su mandíbula hasta llegar a la barbilla y y levantó su rostro lentamente.

- "_Es tan bella…_" – pensó él.

- ¿Y te gusta? – preguntó ella con una media sonrisa.

- Me encanta. – la besó suavemente y antes de que Helena pudiera reaccionar, ya estaba tumbada en la hierba besando apasionadamente a Ezio. Aunque el suelo estaba frío, el calor que le daba Ezio era tan embriagador que la invadió lentamente un dulce sopor. Se fue adormeciendo poco a poco y las fuerzas la abandonaron. Por ello tener los brazos de Ezio rodeándola le gustaba. Éste se separó un poco y la miró con ternura.

- ¿Estas cansada?

- Sí. Hoy ha sido un día muy agotador. – murmuró dando un bostezo.

- Duérmete. – dijo él con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Helena bostezó por segunda vez y se acurrucó más cerca de él mientras este la llevaba en brazos.

* * *

Helena soñaba que estaba en el taller de Leonardo examinando unas páginas del códice. Mientras Leo y Ezio hablaban, ella notó algo raro en los documentos. No sabía que era, pero había algo que la inquietaba. De repente oyó un llanto y la escena cambió, dando paso a una sala de una casa en llamas. Observó desconcertada las llamas y miró a una niña arrodillada junto a un cuerpo. Se acercó lentamente mientras la observaba y por el movimiento que hacia con los hombros, supo que estaba llorando. Tenía el pelo oscuro y rizado pero deshecho y un vestido azul sucio por el humo. Cuando la niña levantó su rostro, Helena la reconoció y intentó retroceder. Era ella cuando tenía 5 años, arrodillada junto al cuerpo muerto de su padre. Tuvo ganas de gritar al volver a sentir el miedo y la desesperación de aquella desgracia. Entonces se despertó sobresaltada y miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo. Se calmó al ver que estaba en su habitación y se pasó una mano por la cara, intentando calmar su respiración. Entonces vio a Ezio durmiendo a su lado. Tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía tenso por la forma de apretar la mandíbula. Acarició suavemente su mejilla y se relajó. Helena sonrió y vio como los primeros rayos de luz se filtraban por la ventana. Se levantó y se cambió de ropa en silencio. Después salió sigilosamente de la habitación y bajó las escaleras. Al entrar en la cocina vio a Maria en la cocina que a pesar de ser muy temprano, estaba llena de energía.

- ¡Buenos días!

- ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

- Alguien tiene que preparar el desayuno. – respondió con ironía. – Y no me sorprende verte aquí. Tu caballo está fuera.

- ¿Sabías que salía a estas horas?

- Sí, y Marco también lo sabe. Lo supimos desde la primera vez que lo viste. – dijo con una sonrisa dulce. – Tardaré un poco en prepararlo todo pero no es necesario que me ayudes. Tómate tu tiempo.

- Gracias Maria.

Salió por la puerta principal y vio un corcel negro atado a un poste. Era grande y delgado pero de aspecto fuerte. Tenía una mancha blanca en el hocico que le daban un toque más dulce y tenía puesta la silla y las riendas. Helena miró con cariño.

- Tres años y no has cambiado nada.

Se acercó y acarició su hocico con ternura. Marco se lo había regalado nada más cumplir los 10 años, poco después de llegar a la casa, y en aquel momento era un pequeño potro. Marco lo rescató de un establo abandonado y dijo que ella lo ayudaría a ser fuerte. Ella mismo se encargó de cuidarlo y, como dijo Marco, lo convirtió en un caballo fuerte y también fue su amigo más fiel durante mucho tiempo. Después tuvo que dejarlo allí cuando se marchó a Florencia y tenía la sensación de que después de mucho tiempo su amigo ya no se acordaría de ella.

- Me alegro de verte Fiore. – dijo dándole un beso. El corcel respondió frotando el hocico en su hombro de Helena.

- ¿Aún te acuerdas de mí? – esta vez el animal le dio un empujón y ella se rió. Desató las riendas del poste y montó en su lomo.

- Vamos a ver a papá y mamá.

Dirigió a Fiore lejos de la casa en un pequeño rincón cubierto de hierba que rebosaba tranquilidad. Había un enorme árbol situado al lado de una fuente donde surgía agua clara y cristalina. Cerca del árbol había una pequeña tumba que había hecho la propia Helena en honor a sus padres. Era un pequeño montón de tierra con una cruz de madera hecha con dos trozos de madera y unas flores que ya estaban marchitas. Bajó al suelo y dejó a Fiore junto al árbol. Después cogió unas flores y las puso en lugar de las que estaban marchitas. Se sentó delante de la tumba y sonrió dulcemente pero algo triste.

- Papá, mamá, ya estoy aquí.

- ¿Papá y mamá? – repitió una voz a sus espaldas. Se giró sobresaltada y vio a Ezio mirándola con curiosidad.

- ¡Ezio! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?

- Después de que te marcharas me desperté y te seguí. Si te he molestado…

- No, tranquilo. Puedes quedarte si quieres. – tras decir eso, Ezio se sentó a su lado y miró la tumba con curiosidad.

- Así que esta es la razón por la que te has levantado tan temprano.

- Aquí el ambiente es mucho más tranquilo y me ayuda a pensar.

- ¿Pensar?

- Bueno, eso y… Hablar. Hago como si hablara con mis padres sobre cosas que me han pasado. Sé que parece una tontería… - dijo muy tímida pero Ezio la interrumpió.

- No lo es. De hecho pienso que es una de cosas más bonitas que se pueden hacer. – dijo con una sonrisa dulce.

- Gracias. – agradeció con un rubor en las mejillas.

- ¿Les has hablado de mí?

- Pues… No.

- Me parece muy mal por tu parte. – dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

- Solo estamos aquí dos días. ¡Dame un respiro!

- Vale.

Ezio la miró expectante y Helena negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que quería.

- No voy a hablar de ti ahora mismo. – dijo decidida cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Venga! – replicó Ezio haciendo pucheros. Helena siguió negando con la cabeza aunque con una sonrisa divertida.

- Tus lloriqueos no servirán de nada, así que deja de insistir.

- Cuando quieres eres aburrida. – dijo mirándola de reojo.

- Cuando quieres eres un pesado y no voy a cambiar de idea. – Ezio inspiró profundamente y se cruzó de brazos.

- Está bien, me rindo. Pero no te librarás de mí tan fácilmente.

- Haz lo que quieras.

- Mira, hagamos un trato: para después del entrenamiento te reto a un duelo.

- ¿Un duelo? – repitió ocultando una sonrisa.

- Sí. Quien gane pedirá lo que quiera al perdedor. ¿Trato hecho?

- Trato hecho. – dijo con una sonrisa pícara. – Lamentarás haberme ofrecido ese trato.

- Y te quejas de que soy yo el engreído… - replicó con una sonrisa.

- No volvamos a eso. – le advirtió. Se acercó a Fiore y acarició su hocico.

- Bonito caballo.

- Gracias, pero no vas a montarlo.

- No le voy a hacer nada.

- Lo sé, pero no vas a montarlo.

- Vale, iré andando.

Ezio se alejó después de lanzarle una mirada divertida. Helena soltó una risita y lo siguió llevando a Fiore de las riendas. Dejaron al caballo en el establo y al entrar dentro, vieron a Maria algo seria.

- ¿Qué ocurre María? – preguntó Helena preocupada.

- Enzo ha llamado a Marco y muy serios se han encerrado en el sótano y sin decir ni una palabra. Solo se ponen así cuando ha ocurrido algo malo. – dijo muy preocupada. Ezio y Helena se miraron y se pusieron tensos.

- Déjales. Ya sabes como son a veces. – dijo Helena intentando disimular su tensión y hablando calmada.

- Lo sé. Pero ya me han dado muchos sustos y no quiero otro. – dijo cada vez más preocupada. – El desayuno está en la mesa si queréis comer.

Los dos se sentaron en silencio y comieron mientras Maria limpiaba la cocina algo distraída. Solo se oían los gritos y las exclamaciones de los aprendices mientras entrenaban y las ordenes de sus maestros. Mientras saboreaba un panecillo, Helena miró varias veces a Ezio sin poder evitar preocuparse. Estaba muy serio tenía la vista clavada en la manzana que había cogido y a la que solo había dado 2 pequeños mordiscos. Helena acercó su silla un pco más cerca de la suya y lo miró fijamente.

- Sé como te sientes y tienes que ser paciente. Pero debes animarte un poco.

- Ya. Estoy bien… - no pudo terminar cuando Helena le metió la manzana en la boca.

- ¡Entonces come y cambia la cara! – replicó con reproche. – No quiero verte así.

- Ezio se quitó la manzana de la boca y soltó una pequeña risa.

- Lo siento. – cogió su mano y la acarició suavemente. Helena sonrió aliviada y acarició su rostro. Entonces miró a un lado y vio a Maria observándoles fijamente, como si intentara no perderse ningún detalle.

- Eh… Podéis seguir. Yo estaba… Limpiando.

Helena se rió y se levantó para marcharse. Ezio la siguió y justo al salir por la puerta que daba a la parte trasera, le dio un beso.

- Gracias. – dijo él con ternura y la adelantó. Al pasar a su lado acarició su mano. Helena suspiró y lo siguió con una sonrisa.

- Tienes una capacidad impresionante para hacer sentir bien a una mujer.

- Ya lo sé. – respondió Ezio lanzándole un guiño. Se acercaron a la zona de entrenamiento y vieron a Estefan dirigiendo a varios jóvenes.

- Pero si están aquí los dos tortolitos. – murmuró con ironía al verles. – Llegáis 2 minutos tarde, así que hoy entrenaréis el doble.

- ¿Siempre es así de…? – preguntó Ezio en un susurro, pero Helena se adelantó.

- ¿Idiota? Ya te acostumbrarás.

- Te he oído "prodigio". – la avisó el otro mirándola de reojo.

- ¿Y crees que me importa? – replicó muy desafiante. Estefan la miró enfurecido y se giró hacia los jóvenes con los brazos cruzados. Ezio siguió la escena sorprendido. Estaba claro que entre ellos dos había ocurrido algo y no muy bueno. Se alejaron de él y se acercaron a la zona que los aprendices utilizaban para la escalada. Había un grupo de jóvenes que observaban la enorme pared.

- ¿Vamos a entrenar con ellos? - preguntó Ezio.

- Algo así. Hoy nos toca ser sus maestros.

- Qué bien... - murmuró Ezio. Helena se adelantó y puso una gran sonrisa.

- Bien chicos. Hoy vamos a entrenar la escalada. – se acercó a la pared, pero uno de los chicos la detuvo. – Eh, señora…

- Helena. – lo cortó ella con el ceño fruncido. – No me hagas más mayor de lo que soy.

- Lo siento. - se disculpó muy nervioso. - Helena… ¿Cómo vamos a escalar si nadie ha llegado hasta arriba?

- Pues… - dudó ella.

- Es verdad. – dijo otro chico. - ¿Cómo vamos a practicar si no podemos llegar?

- "_Ah, no. No os vais a librar del entrenamiento._" – pensó con el ceño fruncido.

- Una de las cosas que hay entrenar en la escalada es la rapidez para buscar nuevas formas de avanzar. Aunque no subáis hasta arriba, practicaréis eso.

Con esto, Helena se alejó hacia el pequeño vallado de madera que estaba allí y donde Ezio se había apoyado. Miraba pensativo la pared.

- ¿Nadie ha conseguido llegar hasta el tejado?

- No. Las ventanas del ultimo piso están demasiado lejos para llegar y a nadie se le ha ocurrido alguna manera de llegar hasta arriba.

- A ver… Tengo una idea. – dijo con una sonrisa. - ¿Puedo intentarlo?

- Claro. Es un entrenamiento. – respondió igualmente. Ezio se alejó y se frotó las manos mientras se acercaba a una pared. Helena lo observó con curiosidad pero vio como uno de los aprendices se caía al suelo nada más empezar a escalar. Ella suspiró y se fue hacia el chico.

- Esto va a ser muy entretenido. – murmuró con cara de aburrimiento.


	22. Cap 22: Una nueva amiga

**Capitulo nuevo a la vista! :D En este capi advierto que hay alguna novedad y algun cambio que a lo mejor sorprende un poco, pero os aseguro que hay una buena razón. ;) **

* * *

Helena ayudó a levantarse a uno de los chicos por décima vez y lo miró con reproche.

- Tienes que tener más cuidado.

- Lo sé… - dijo el chico muy avergonzado.

- ¡Entonces no te dejes caer cuando estas a 5 metros del suelo! – le reprochó enfadada. El joven asintió con la cabeza baja y volvió con los demás. Helena suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, observando atentamente a los jóvenes. Había pasado una hora y fue suficiente para desesperarla y aburrirla al extremo. El único que no parecía aburrido era Ezio que además de ayudar a los jóvenes, no paraba de examinar la pared con atención. Aunque su idea no había aparecido por ningún sitio. Helena se acercó a él y lo miró con curiosidad.

- ¿No se suponía que tenías una genial idea para escalar toda la pared?

- Sí, pero primero necesito examinar el terreno. – dijo pensativo.

- Te has pasado una hora haciéndolo. – añadió ella enarcando una ceja.

- Lo sé… ¿Te importa encargarte de los novatos un ratito?

- ¿Por qué no? No ay otra cosa que hacer. – respondió ella con ironía. Ezio sonrió y se acercó a la pared. Helena volvió al pequeño vallado de madera y se sentó encima de una de las tablas de madera mientras lo observaba. Ezio se agarró a uno de los salientes de una ventana de la planta baja y después se agarró a un hueco que había en la pared. Helena lo observó pensativa mientras uno de los aprendices se acercaba a ella.

- ¿Helena? – la llamó con timidez. Era una chica, muy joven, de tan solo 15 años. Tenía el pelo rubio recogido en una cola y unos mechones cayéndole le caían por la frente. A pesar de ser bajita, Helena se dio cuenta durante el entrenamiento que estaba en muy buena forma y era muy ágil y rápida. Además, de todos los aprendices, era la única que había puesto ganas en el entrenamiento… Aunque no fuera muy productivo.

- ¿Qué pasa Julia?

- He subido y bajado varias veces el trozo de pared…. Pero ya no sé que más puedo hacer. – dijo algo decepcionada. Helena volvió a suspirar y sonrió a la joven.

- Está bien. Puedes descansar. – Julia también sonrió y se sentó a su lado. Al igual que ella, observó con curiosidad a Ezio.

- ¿Qué esta haciendo?

- Dice que tiene una idea para llegar hasta el tejado.

- ¿En serio? – dijo sorprendida. - ¿Y por qué no lo ha intentado antes?

- Eso mismo me pregunto yo.

Observaron atentamente a Ezio mientras este escalaba. Casi había llegado hasta el 'límite' y llegó hasta la siguiente ventana. Entonces miró arriba y meditó su siguiente paso. Las ventanas del último piso estaban demasiado lejos pero el sabía cuál era su siguiente movimiento y se preparó. Cogió impulso con las piernas y haciendo fuerza con los brazos, se lanzó hacia arriba. Por los pelos consiguió agarrarse al saliente de la ventana y miró hacia abajo. Helena y Julia se levantaron con expresiones de asombro al verle.

- ¡¿Pero que dem…? – dijo Helena con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¡Lo ha conseguido! – exclamó Julia muy emocionada. Mientras tanto Ezio llegó hasta el tejado y se sentó en el borde. Dio un largo suspiro y observó la impresionante vista que tenía delante. Desde ahí tenía se veía toda la Toscana y Ezio pensó que sería romántico. Entonces miró hacia abajo y vio a los jóvenes exclamando de asombro mientras lo miraban. Entonces vio a Helena, también mirándola asombrada, y la saludó con la mano. Helena puso las manos en la cintura y se rió.

- Nunca dejará de sorprenderme. – murmuró con una sonrisa dulce.

- ¡Eso ha sido genial! – dijo Julia. – Podría enseñarnos a hacer eso.

- Podría… - dijo Helena sin parar de sonreír. Los gritos y las exclamaciones también llamaron la atención de los demás que miraron sorprendidos a Ezio. Hasta Estefan lo miraba sorprendido. Él bajó al suelo y los jóvenes lo invadieron.

- ¡Ha sido alucinante!

- ¡Por favor! ¡Enséñanos a hacer eso!

- Ya basta chicos. Volved a vuestras actividades ahora mismo. – dijo Ezio con calma. Los jóvenes dejaron de acosarle entre quejas y se acercó a Helena.

- ¿Cómo has hecho eso? – preguntó Helena con la boca abierta. Ezio fue a responder pero se fijó en que Julia los observaba atentamente.

- Julia, vete con lo demás y diles que ya han terminado por hoy. – se a apresuró a decir Helena.

- Vale. – asintió la joven con una sonrisa y se marchó corriendo. Ezio esperó a que se alejara y sonrió.

- Fue en Venecia. - contestó él a la pregunta anterior. – En el gremio de ladrones de allí conocí a una… una…

- ¿Una? – repitió Helena con el ceño fruncido.

- Unos amigos. – mintió Ezio apresuradamente. – Eran ladrones y conocían un montón de trucos.

- Ya veo… No esta mal. – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Sí. – asintió Ezio y suspiró aliviado. No podía contarle que se lo había enseñado cierta ladrona llamada Rosa. Había coqueteado muchas veces con ella y contarle la verdad a Helena habría sido un problema.

- Podrías enseñárselo a los jóvenes. Les ayudaría a mejorar mucho.

- Por lo que veo voy a tener mucho trabajo. – dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

- Si me lo enseñas, podría ayudarte.

- Si me lo pides así, quizá. – dijo con voz seductora.

- Oh vaya. ¿Cómo debería pedírtelo entonces? – preguntó mientras se acercaba a él con actitud insinuante.

- No sé… Hay muchas maneras de pedírmelo. – dijo con una sonrisa esta vez maliciosa. Entonces se giraron y vieron a los jóvenes observándoles atentamente. Helena suspiró y los miró enfadada.

- Marchaos ahora mismo. – dijo con voz tajante. Ellos se marcharon mientras soltaban risitas y les miraban de reojo.

- Te recuerdo que tenemos un asuntillo que atender. – dijo Ezio con una sonrisa. Helena también sonrió y fueron hacia la arena. Mientras caminaban, Ezio se fijó en que Estefan seguía enfadado.

- ¿Por qué os lleváis tan mal? – preguntó él con curiosidad.

- No sé… Siempre me trató así.

- ¿Incluso siendo una niña? – preguntó esta vez muy sorprendido.

- Bueno, al principio las cosas era normales. Pero a medida que pasaban los años y mejoraban mis habilidades, él cambió.

- Qué extraño… ¿Envidia? – sugirió Ezio.

- No creo. Teniendo en cuenta su posición, es imposible que tenga envidia de mí. – murmuró con el ceño fruncido.

- Pues alguna razón tendrá. Aunque no me gusta que te trate así.

- Muchas veces he intentado hablar con él, pero fue imposible. – dijo con notable decepción. Llegaron a una mesa llena de armas de diferentes tamaños y los dos cogieron una espada. Se situaron en medio de la arena y Helena lo miró divertida.

- ¿Seguro que quieres enfrentarte conmigo? Soy bastante buena.

- Por supuesto que sí. Enfrentarme contigo es mucho mejor que espiar templarios y darles mamporros.

- Oh, que encanto. – dijo Helena con una mirada inocente. – Me encanta cuando me dices esas cosas.

- Siempre dispuesto a hacer sentir bien a mi dama. – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

- Bien guapo. Empecemos. – Helena se puso en guardia y él hizo lo mismo. Caminaron alrededor de la arena muy lentamente, observándose fijamente. De repente Helena corrió hacia Ezio y lanzó su primer ataque. Él lo esquivó sin problemas pero después esquivó con más dificultad el siguiente.

- No esta mal.

- Todavía no he empezado. – tras decir eso, se lanzó a por él otra vez y lo atacó varias veces a toda velocidad. Ezio los esquivó con muchas dificultades y dio un salto hacia atrás. Helena sonrió y le lanzó una mirada provocativa.

- ¿A qué esperas?

- Tranquila cariño, ya voy. – Ezio corrió hacia ella y la atacó varias veces. Helena lo esquivó rápidamente y también dio un salto hacia atrás. Miró su camisa y vio un corte en el hombro pero sin herida.

- No esta mal. – dijo con una sonrisa. Entonces Ezio volvió a atacarla repetidamente y Helena tuvo que emplearse a fondo para esquivarle. Entonces movió su espada rápidamente y lanzó un ataque vertical. Ezio se alejó sorprendido y vio su camisa cortada, mostrando su torso sin ninguna herida.

- Vaya, eres buena.

- Tú también. – dijo mirándole enigmáticamente. Entonces se acercó a él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pillándole por sorpresa. Golpeó su mano para desarmarlo y después le dio una patada en el estomago, obligándole a tumbarse. Acercó la espada a su cuello y puso una sonrisa de victoria.

- He gana… - de repente Ezio agarró su brazo y tiró de ella hacia el suelo. - ¡… dooo!

Ella cerró los ojos por la sorpresa y se puso rígida. Cuando los abrió, estaba acorralada por el suelo y Ezio sonriendo ampliamente.

- He ganado.

- ¡No es justo! ¡Yo lo he dicho antes!

- Pero no claramente. – Helena gruño al oír eso y Ezio soltó una risita.

- Siempre te sales con la tuya, eh? – dijo Helena pareciendo enfadada pero escondiendo una sonrisa.

_- Bella mia_, para ganar a veces hay que hacer lo imposible. – respondió él con una sonrisa encantadora. Helena no pudo evitar reirse.

- Supongo que me pedirás que…

- No.

- ¿No? – repitió ella muy sorprendida.

- Hay una cosa mucho mejor que eso. – dijo con voz seductora. Acercó su rostro al de ella y Helena se rió mientras cerraba los ojos. Entonces oyeron unos aplausos muy pausados y se quedaron quietos.

- No esta mal para ser muy corto. – dijo una voz femenina. Los dos miraron sorprendidos en dirección hacia la voz. Cuando la vieron, Helena apartó a Ezio de un empujón y se incorporó. Miró a la mujer con expresión de sorpresa y a la vez de tensión. En cambio Ezio la miró con la boca abierta. La mujer que había hablado era una chica pelirroja, más o menos de la misma de edad de Helena… y despampanante. Tenía los ojos de un color verde muy vivo que tenían un brillo travieso y la piel pálida, contrastando con su larga melena pelirroja. Vestía una especie de conjunto negro muy ajustado combinado con una armadura que no ocultada sus curvas y con el símbolo de los asesinos en el centro del cuello. Se fijó en la capucha que tenía detrás y también es que estaba armada hasta los dientes. Tenía al menos siete cuchillos en una de las botas.

- "¿Por qué las chicas de aquí no son normales?" – pensó Ezio. La chica se acercó a ellos mirando fijamente a Helena.

- Cuanto tiempo Helena.

- Lo mismo digo Daniella. – dijo Helena muy seria.

- ¿Daniella? – se giraron y vieron a Marco y a Enzo.

- Cuando recibí las instrucciones, vine lo más rápido que pude. – informó ella.

- Bien. Después hablaremos sobre eso. Ahora creo que tienes unos asuntos que atender.

- Señor… - dijo Ezio pero Marco se adelantó.

- También hablaré contigo sobre la carta, pero ahora no.

- Está bien. – asintió él algo resignado. Marco se giró para marcharse pero le miró de reojo.

- Por cierto, tendrás que enseñarme a hacer eso. Nadie ha llegado hasta el tejado ni con una escalera.

- Será un placer. – respondió Ezio riéndose. Marco se marchó sin Enzo, que se cruzó de brazos y miró a Daniella con curiosidad. Ella dio un suspiro y los miró.

- Bien… ¿Por dónde empezamos? – murmuró pensativa. Buscó en uno de sus bolsillos sacó un saco pequeño y lo miró fijamente.

- Helena, voy a dejarte bien claro mis intenciones. – dio la bolsa a la otra y esta la miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Ábrelo por favor. – dijo Daniella muy serena. Helena lo abrió y sacó el contenido. Era un colgante de plata con una piedra preciosa tallada con delicadeza. Helena lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Se suponía que había desaparecido!

- Y roto. – añadió Daniella muy avergonzada.

- ¡¿Cómo has…?

- Un amigo encontró una manera de arreglarlo. De verdad que siento mucho todo lo que te hice. – dijo otra vez muy avergonzada.

- Yo… - murmuró Helena y sonrió. – Gracias.

- Es lo único que puedo hacer para compensarte… Aunque creo que es poco. – dijo con tono triste. – Ahora solo espero que podamos ser amigas.

- Entiendo… - murmuró Helena y sonrió. – Al fin nos llevaremos bien.

- Por supuesto. – dijo Daniella con una amplia sonrisa. La tensión con al que antes se observaban había desaparecido y estaban contentas. Entonces miró a Ezio y a Enzo.

- Por cierto, no nos han presentado. Como ya sabéis, soy Daniella. Encantada. – dijo haciendo un reverencia de broma.

- Había oído muchas cosas de ti, pero no muy buenas. – dijo Enzo.

- Admito que tengo un poco de mala fama por culpa del pasado, pero te aseguro que ya no soy la niña mala de antes. – dijo con una mirada sincera.

- ¿Y cómo puedes demostrarlo? – insistió él.

- Eres un poco insistente, no crees Enzo? – dijo adivinando su nombre y después miró a Ezio. – Y tú eres Ezio Auditore. – He oído muchas historias de ti, en Florencia. Aunque creo que a Helena no le haría gracia oírlas…

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Helena con el ceño fruncido.

- Viendo que sois una parejita feliz y que…

- Como has dicho, a Helena no le gustará oírlo. – dijo Ezio de repente, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia. Daniella lo miró fijamente y asintió.

- ¿Pero sobre que son? – insistió Helena.

- De nada en especial. – respondió Daniella rápidamente. – Ahora si no os importa, iré a ver a Maria antes de que me lance un sermón por no haberla saludado.

- Se marchó hacia la casa con su particular sonrisa y los tres la observaron.

- Es una chica un poco rara, no? – murmuró Enzo.

- No es rara. El problema es su carácter. – dijo Helena.

- ¿Su carácter? – preguntó Ezio algo confundido. - ¿A qué te refieres?

- A veces su mente es un poco retorcida y no le gusta que la traten como si estuvieran por encima de ella. Aunque su carácter se ha suavizado un poco en comparación de hace algunos años.

- Ya veo…

- Tengo que irme dentro. – dijo Enzo. – Estoy hambriento y necesito comer antes de entrenar a los novatos y morirme de aburrimiento.

- Buena suerte. – dijo Ezio con una sonrisa divertida. Él respondió con una carcajada irónica y se marchó. Ellos también fueron y bajaron al sótano en busca de Marco. Estaba sentado delante de la mesa con gesto pensativo, observando la carta que recibió Ezio la noche anterior.

- Sentaos por favor. – dijo mientras se recostaba en su silla. Los dos lo hicieron y lo miraron expectantes.

- Voy a ser sincero: la situación es muy preocupante. No solo pueden usarla contra nosotros, también la pueden usar contra ti Ezio. Intentaran provocarte o tentarte a que la busques en cuanto te tengan acorralado. Por eso tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos. Ezio, no debes dejar que tus emociones te guíen.

- Lo entiendo Señor. – dijo muy serio.

- Bien. – asintió Marco. – Por ahora he decidido que enviaré a varios espías para conseguir más información. También le pediré ayuda a tu tío y a algunos de nuestros aliados. Cuantas más ayuda, mejor.

- ¿Y nosotros? – pregunta Helena.

- No os gustara mi plan… - advirtió él. Los dos lo miraron con expresiones de confusión.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó esta vez Ezio.

- Os voy a separar durante un tiempo... – anunció él mirándolos con firmeza. Los dos tuvieron expresiones de sorpresa desconcierto y enfado a la vez.

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamaron los dos a la vez.

- Mirad, me alegro de que estéis juntos. Formáis una buena pareja y yo soy el primero que se siente orgulloso de ello. Pero necesito que no tengáis distracciones justo cuando vais a colaborar en mis planes.

- ¿Qué tipo planes? – preguntó Helena muy molesto.

- Helena, necesito que te vayas al burdel y espíes a ciertos hombres. Me da igual como lo hagas, eso ya es cosa tuya. – después miró a Ezio y puso encima de la mesa. - Ezio, tengo planeado algo especial para ti. Te irás con Enzo para hacer algunos pactos y me temo que viajaréis mucho. Aparte de eso, empezarás un entrenamiento especial que será muy intenso.

- ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento?

- Ya lo verás. Enzo te informará de los detalles. Sé que es extraño y al principio será un poco duro, pero te aseguro que te vendrá bien.

- ¿Cuándo empezaremos? – preguntó Helena algo triste.

- Tenéis 2 días para preparar las cosas. Sobre el tiempo… Puede ser tanto 2 meses como más. Todo eso depende de cómo se vean las cosas en el tema de la madre de Ezio. – los observó atentamente y suspiró. – Sabía que no os gustaría, pero tenéis que entenderlo.

- Lo entendemos señor. – dijo Ezio.

- Pero parecéis deprimidos. – dijo enarcando una ceja.

- Es solo que es un poco repentino, pero cumpliremos nuestras misiones.

- Bien. Os podéis marchar.

Los dos se marcharon y pasaron el resto del día en silencio y con caras de tristeza. A Helena se le olvidó hablar con Daniella y Ezio quería hablar con Enzo, pero no lo hizo. Los dos estuvieron juntos todo el tiempo, sin separarse en ningún momento. Helena miraba el suelo encogida encima de la cama y Ezio miraba la chimenea encendida apoyado en el marco. Después se giró hacia Helena y la miró fijamente.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí… Es solo que te echaré mucho de menos.

- Marco dijo que a lo mejor no estaríamos mucho tiempo separados.

- Lo sé, pero aún así te echaré de menos. – Ezio se sentó junto a ella y pasó un brazo por sus hombros.

- Yo también te echaré de menos.

- Y ten cuidado. – dijo esta vez mirándole a la cara.

- Cuando nos volvamos a ver, no tendré ni un rasguño. – dijo guiñándole un ojo. – Y tú…

- ¿Qué?

- Si un hombre se te acerca con malas intenciones, patada en la entrepierna. – Helena se rió al oírle y asintió.

- Entendido jefe. – dijo con una sonrisa divertida. Se levantó y se fue al baño. – Voy a darme un baño.

Cuando entró, cerró la puerta y empezó a desnudarse. Aunque no había empezado a desabrocharse la camisa cuando notó que Ezio estaba detrás de ella.

- Ezio… - murmuró ella con advertencia.

- Solo una cosa y te dejo en paz.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Mi premio por haberte ganado antes.

- ¿Ahora? – dijo sorprendida. - ¿No puedes esperarte un poco?

- No. Tiene que ser ahora.

- Está bien. – dijo encogiendo los hombros. Ezio sonrió seductoramente y se acercó a ella. La besó suavemente y la atrajo hacia él, abrazando su cintura. Helena se rió y abrazó su cuello. El beso fue lento pero intenso. Helena no se concentró en nada más. No sabia que era lo que quería Ezio, pero le daba igual. Tenía dos días para estar con él y los iba a disfrutar al máximo. Ezio terminó el beso y Helena suspiró embelesada.

- Veo que te ha gustado. – dijo Ezio con muy sonriente.

- Por supuesto. – dijo ella una sonrisa provocativa. Ezio se separó lentamente de ella y la miró de arriba abajo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Me alegro de que te guste entonces. Gracias por permitir ver mi premio.

- ¿Ver? – repitió desconcertada. Miró hacia abajo y vio su camisa abierta, revelando sus pechos por muy poco y su torso. Se puso completamente roja y lo miró enfadada mientras se cubría.

- ¡EZIO! – le gritó mientras este se marchaba entre risas.

- La próxima intenta no perder. – se burló él. Cerró la puerta tras salir y Helena suspiró rendida.

- No te preocupes por eso. – murmuró con una sonrisa.


	23. Cap 23: Tiempo para hablar

**Y aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Cómo dice el título, es un capítulo en el que los personajes se ponen hablar, así de simple. Sinceramente, no es uno de mis favoritos. :/ No porque no me guste, sino porque es... raro. O.o Admito que no he estado especialmente inspirada cuando escribí el capítulo... Creo que, sin querer, lo escribí como un pequeño intermedio en la historia. Creo que mi mente decidió escribir este capítulo para dar un pequeño descanso a la historia y prepararse para lo bueno. :) Sí, pronto habrá un 'BOOOM!' y después otro, y después otro... Así que avisados estáis! :P**

* * *

El día siguiente pasó con mucha normalidad. Ezio y Helena siguieron entrenando a los novatos como el día anterior, con la única diferencia en que los jóvenes no pararon de suplicar a Ezio que les enseñara a llegar hasta el tejado. Él por supuesto se negó rotundamente. Por una parte porque Marco se lo prohibió y por otra porque él no quería pasarse dos días enteros enseñando a escalar a los novatos. Como casi siempre, Ezio paseó por las afueras de la casa y se sentó para observar la puesta de sol. Enzo se acercó por detrás y carraspeó para que se diera cuenta de su presencia.

- ¿No vas a preguntarme que vamos a hacer?

- Estás en el momento perfecto para explicármelo. – Enzo se sentó a su lado y suspiró.

- Veamos… Primero tenemos que ir a Forli y formar una alianza con la condesa de Forli.

- ¿Condesa? – preguntó Ezio con curiosidad.

- Caterina Sforza, muy conocida por sus habilidades estratégicas en batalla y por su poder.

- ¿Es guapa? – preguntó con una sonrisa divertida.

- También es conocida por eso, aunque dicen que tiene muy mal genio.

- No esta mal… - dijo riéndose. Se dio cuenta de que Enzo lo miraba de reojo y sabía por qué. – Solo estaba bromeando.

- Ya… - dijo sin parar de mirarle mal.

- ¿Después de Forli qué? – dijo intentando dejar el tema.

- Visitaremos a algunos aliados para informarles de la situación y después iremos a Venecia. Dijiste que tenías aliados allí.

- Sí. Tengo buena relación con el gremio de ladrones de allí.

- Bien. Hablaremos con ellos y les haremos algunos favores si quieren. Necesitamos su ayuda.

- No creo que les importe recibir algún favor. Serás fácil. – dijo Ezio muy seguro.

- Después espiaremos a algunos hombres que viven por allí y que podrían saber alguna información.

- ¿Y ya está?

- A no ser que se haga un cambio, sí.

- Un poco corto…

- ¿Corto? – repitió sorprendido. – Vamos a estar todo el tiempo de un lado para otro formando alianzas y haciendo favores. Eso lleva mucho tiempo.

- Los siento, solo estaba bromeando… Otra vez. – dijo pensativo.

- Estás un poco bromista. – dijo Enzo riéndose.

- Supongo… ¿Me puedes decir algo sobre mi entrenamiento especial?

- Marco me ha ordenado que te haga sudar. – dijo con una sonrisa divertida. – Quiere que mejores el físico y la resistencia.

- Me dijo que sería muy duro… - dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- Y lo será. Correrás como nunca lo has hecho y harás muchos abdominales, músculos…

- En resumen, que me vas a hacer sudar.

- Exacto. – respondió Enzo riéndose.

- Yujuuu… - murmuró Ezio con ironía. – Esto va a ser genial.

- Por cierto, te voy a vigilar. – dijo de repente muy serio.

- Lo has insinuado antes.

- No me refiero a eso, si no a otra cosa.

- No te entiendo. – dijo algo confundido.

- Me refiero a Helena. Estoy contento porque veo que ella esta realmente feliz contigo. Aún así te aviso que voy a vigilarte.

- ¿Estas insinuando que le seré infiel? – dijo incrédulo.

- Bueno, tú sabrás. Todas las historias que circulan sobre ti demuestran tu otra cara.

- ¿Y te basas en esas historias para pensar así de mí? – dijo de repente muy calmado.

- Cuando uno ha actuado así, puede volverlo a hacer.

- Tienes razón, puede. – dijo con una sonrisa. – Aunque se nota que no me conoces mucho desde el "después".

- ¿Después de qué?

- Después de conocer a Helena. Yo nunca la engañaré porque simplemente no puedo.

- Una cosa es decir y otra cumplir. – insistió Enzo.

- Estoy dispuesto a morir por ella. – dijo muy seguro. Enzo lo miró con lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

- Entiendo…

* * *

Helena estaba sola sentada en la mesa de la cocina, mirando pensativa la ventana. Daniella entró en la allí y se sentó en otra silla.

- ¿Qué tal?

- Bien… Supongo. ¿Y tú?

- Bien. Un poco aburrida. – dijo dando un suspiro. - Así que te hiciste pasar por una cortesana…

- Y lo seguiré haciendo cuando vaya a Florencia.

- Ya que iré contigo y seguramente tendré que… - murmuró Daniella pero Helena la interrumpió.

- ¿Vas a venir conmigo? – preguntó sorprendida.

- ¿No te lo dijo Marco?

- No.

- Pues ya lo sabes. Como decía, seguramente tendré que hacerme pasar por una cortesana. Solo quería preguntarte cómo actúas y eso.

- Oh, bueno… Es un poco complicado porque hay que adoptar otra identidad y actuar de manera que no sospechen de ti en ningún momento.

- ¿Algún consejo ya que estamos aquí? – preguntó Daniella con curiosidad.

- Aguantarte las ganas de dar un puñetazo al primero que se te acerque. – respondió Helena muy divertida.

- Buena idea. – dijo la otra riéndose. – Sinceramente no sé cómo empezar…

- Hablaré con Paula. Seguro que se le ocurrirá alguna gran idea.

- Veo que confías mucho en ella.

- Siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga y sé que nos ayudará. Si consiguió hacerme famosa con mi identidad falsa, seguro que lo conseguirá contigo.

- ¿Y cómo lo haces? – preguntó de repente.

- ¿El qué?

- Conseguir información y todo eso.

- Oh… Bueno, sinceramente voy a tener que cambiar de táctica. Antes atraía a mis objetivos para después acabar con ellos, pero ahora se trata de conseguir información.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea?

- No sé… Supongo que seducirlos, emborracharlos… - miró a Daniella y vio lo que quería decir. – No, no tengo pensado acostarme con ellos.

- Menos mal. – suspiró aliviada. – Ya somos dos.

- Nunca me acostaré con ninguno de esos babosos… - dijo con cara de asco.

- ¿Tan horribles son?

- Créeme, algunos son realmente asquerosos. No sé como las demás cortesanas se las arreglan para soportarlos.

- Experiencia y paciencia. – respondió la otra con el ceño fruncido.

-Supongo, aunque creo que se quedan cortos.

- Bien, cambiando de tema… ¿Qué tal Ezio y tú? Parecéis muy unidos. – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Y lo estamos. Le quiero con toda mi alma.

- ¿Cuánto hace que estáis juntos?

- Bastante tiempo… - dijo pensativa y sonrió.

- ¿Qué?

- Me acuerdo de la primera vez que le vi. Pensaba que solo era un idiota que no sabia ni manejar una espada y que solo se dedicaba a conquistar los corazones de las jovencitas.

- Bueno, te ha ganado en un duelo y encima te ha conquistado. – dijo Daniella muy divertida

- Quien lo diría… - murmuró Helena riéndose. – Con el tiempo la visión que tenía de él cambió y ahora estamos juntos.

- Hablando de novios… Francesco te manda recuerdos.

- ¿Francesco? – repitió sorprendida.

- Sí, tu Francesco. Aún se acuerda de ti aunque no lo parezca.

- ¡Pero si han pasado muchos años desde que lo dejamos!

- Desde que lo dejaste. – corrigió Daniella. – Dios, no sabes cuanto me harté de él mientras estaba en Roma. Era desesperante.

- ¿Qué hizo?

- Aún sigue escribiendo poemas de "tu maravillosa y deslumbrante belleza".

- Oh no… - murmuró ella tragando saliva.

- Oh sí. Y tú no has tenido que soportarlo, pero yo sí.

- Pero aparte de eso, supongo que habrá mejorado, no?

- Siento decirte que no. Le han bajado de rango 2 veces y ahora no es más que un simple mensajero. Y en parte por culpa de esa obsesión hacia ti.

- ¿Sabes? Estás empezando a asustarme.

- Lo siento pero es la verdad. Más de una vez he pensado que un golpe en la cabeza le vendría bien… y ahora que lo pienso, en cuanto se entere de que estás con Ezio…

- Le dará un ataque. – finalizó Helena.

- O lo retara a un duelo a muerte "por tu amor". – dijo dando un suspiro. – Sigo pensando que darle un golpe en la cabeza sería lo mejor.

- Yo también. – dijo ella de la misma manera y se rieron.

- Este mundo está realmente loco.

- Y que lo digas.

* * *

Ezio siguió observando la puesta de sol, esta vez a solas. Enzo se había ido justo después de que Ezio le dejara claro que nunca engañaría a Helena y lo hizo con una sonrisa misteriosa. Ezio dio una largó suspiro y agachó la cabeza con gesto cansado.

- ¿Ezio? – miró por encima del hombro y vio a Helena.

- Hola _bella_. – dijo con una sonrisa. Ella se sentó a su lado y sonrió.

- ¿Observando la puesta de sol?

- Sí, aunque te estaba esperando.

- ¿Para qué?

- Ven. – se levantó y ayudó a levantarse a Helena. Después la cogió de la mano y la llevó por las afueras de las casa.

- ¿Dónde vamos?

- Ya lo verás. – pararon justo en la parte de la casa donde enseñaban a escalar a os aprendices y Helena lo miró confundida.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

- Voy a enseñarte lo que hice la otra vez.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Ahora mismo?

- Sí, ahora mismo. – dijo muy tranquilo.

- Pero ahora hay poca visibilidad y será difícil. – dijo muy insegura.

- Es más fácil de lo que piensas. Cuando llegues a la última ventana, tienes que coger impulso, lanzarte hacia arriba y agarrarte al saliente más cercano.

- ¿Y si fallo?

- No fallarás. Si tienes algún problema, estaré aquí para cogerte.

- Yo… Está bien. – dijo rendida. Se situó frente a la pared y suspiró. Empezó a escalar con lentitud, concentrándose con lo tenía que hacer. Cuando llegó a la ventana indicada, se quedó quieta, meditando su paso.

- Mantente tranquila. Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras. – dijo Ezio con tono tranquilizador. Helena cogió impulsó y inspiró profundamente. Entonces se lanzó hacia arriba y contuvo la respiración. Vio que estaba a unos centímetros de la ventana más alejada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y se agarró rápidamente al saliente. Jadeó sorprendida y miró hacia abajo. Ezio la miraba con una enorme sonrisa y aplaudió.

- ¡Muy bien! – exclamó él. Helena sonrió, aún sin poder creérselo y subió hasta el tejado. Se sentó nada más sentir la firmeza del tejado y dio un largo suspiro. Mientras asimilaba lo que había hecho, Ezio subió al tejado rápidamente y la miró con una enorme sonrisa.

- Has estado genial.

- Gracias. – dijo ella con timidez.

- Ven. – dijo mientras caminaba por el tejado con cuidado y Helena lo siguió. Ezio se sentó en una zona dónde se podía ver la puesta de sol y también una vista de toda la Toscana. Helena se sentó a su lado y miró el paisaje que tenía delante.

- Así que me has hecho subir por esto…

- Pensé que te gustaría.

- Me encanta. – dijo ella con una sonrisa. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y miró la puesta de sol.

- He hablado con tu hermano.

- ¿Te ha explicado algo sobre lo que tenéis que hacer?

- Tenemos que ir de un lado para otro haciendo favores para hacer pactos, formar alianzas, espiar algunos hombres…

- ¿Y sobre ese entrenamiento especial que tienes que hacer?

- Marco le ha ordenado que me haga sudar. – dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

- ¿No me digas? ¿Y a que viene esa orden?

- Al parecer estoy un poco debilucho para él.

- Para mí no lo estás. – dijo ella seductoramente. – Aunque un poco poquito de músculo no te vendría mal.

- Ya veo… Y que te desnudarás de vez en cuando te vendría bien. – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¡Ezio! – lo advirtió dándole un codazo mientras él se reía.

- Solo es la verdad. Además, tú me has visto sin camisa.

- No es lo mismo. – replicó ella y sonrió. - ¿Siempre tienes que sacar tu vena pervertida?

- Qué le vamos a hacer. A mi mente retorcida le gusta jugar de vez en cuando. – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿Te dijo algo más aparte de eso? – preguntó intentando volver al tema de antes.

- Me dijo que me vigilaría. – dijo pensativo.

- ¿Vigilarte? – repitió sorprendida. - ¿Por qué?

- Él cree que puedo engañarte con otra.

- Yo… - balbuceó sorprendida. - ¿Realmente dijo eso?

- Sí. Comprendo que piense así porque tengo fama de conquista corazones…

- Pero tú no lo harías, verdad? – murmuró ella. Ezio la miró a los ojos y sonrió con dulzura.

- Nunca te haría daño. Además, no te engañaría con otra porque ninguna es como tú. Te quiero demasiado para hacerlo.

- Yo también te quiero demasiado para irme con otro hombre. – Ezio sonrió ampliamente y pasó un brazo por su hombro.

- ¿Sabes? Cuando te conocí, supe que no serías otra de mis muchas conquistas. Ya sabes, que sería algo definitivo – Helena levantó la cabeza lentamente y enarcó una ceja.

- ¿En serio? Recuerdo que tú no parabas de tirarme los tejos una y otra vez... Y después coqueteabas con otras chicas. - dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- Bueno, tengo facilidad para tratar bien a las mujeres y no puedo evitarlo. Aunque con una chica tan hermosa, encantadora y dulce como tú era, solo me fijaba en ti.

- Y también me hacías enfadar. – le recordó ella.

- Me gustaba verte enfadada. – dijo él muy divertido. – Ya te dije que estabas muy adorable cuando te ponías así.

- Ya lo sé… Era uno de tus particulares aficiones. – dijo mirándole de reojo. Entonces se puso pensativa.

- ¿Qué?

- No podremos celebrar tu cumpleaños. – dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- Oh… Bueno, ya lo celebraremos cuando nos volvamos a ver. – dijo Ezio con una sonrisa.

- Pero no será lo mismo. – dijo ella algo triste. - Además… Aún no sé que regalarte.

- Tienes mucho tiempo para pensarlo. De todas formas te prometo que cuando nos volvamos a ver, haré algo especial. No solo haré que mi fiesta de cumpleaños sea inolvidable para mí, si no para ti también.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que ya lo tienes todo planeado? – pregunto enarcando una ceja.

- Es posible. – dijo él guiñándole un ojo. – Sabes que se me dan bien las sorpresas.

- Por supuesto que lo sé. – dijo ella mirándole enigmáticamente.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro.

- El colgante que te dio Daniella…

- Es de mi madre. – respondió ella pensativa.

- ¿Qué le pasó? Dijiste que estaba roto y que desapareció.

- Daniella era algo así como la "matona" del grupo. Casi siempre estaba fastidiando a los novatos.

- Incluida tú. – dijo Ezio pero ella negó con la cabeza.

- No. Daniella me molestaba solo porque en algunos aspectos era mejor que ella. Ella quería siempre quería ser la Nº 1.

- Ya veo. Pero ayer dijo que se arrepentía de todo.

- Sí… No la he visto durante muchos años, pero fue muy sincera cuando dijo eso. – puso la mano dentro del cuello de su camisa y sacó el colgante. Lo miró y suspiró. – Una día Marco estaba entrenando a un grupo de jóvenes en el que estábamos ella y yo. Teníamos que hacer un recorrido bastante difícil en el menor tiempo posible y muchos fallaron la prueba. Solo Daniella y yo la superamos…

- ¿Pero? – murmuró Ezio.

- Pero yo la gané por unos segundos más y ella se puso hecha una furia. Me insultó de muy mala manera y me amenazó con hacerme la vida imposible. Después de eso me arrancó el colgante de mi cuello y lo rompió. Marco intentó detenerla, pero fue inútil. – dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- Vaya, si que era mala. – dijo Ezio muy sorprendido. – Normalmente alguien que ha actuado así no cambia con tanta facilidad.

- Lo sé. Por eso creo que algo le ha pasado para que haya cambiado tanto.

- ¿Crees que podréis ser amigas? – preguntó Ezio con una sonrisa.

- Aunque me costará un poco, creo que sí. – respondió ella un poco optimista.

- Bien. No hay mejor manera de terminar el día que siendo un poco optimista.

- Ya que estás así… ¿No podrías decirme algo más sobre esa sorpresita? – le preguntó con expresión angelical.

- No.

- Venga… - insistió ella haciendo morritos. Ezio se rió y le dio un beso.

- Solo puedo decirte que serás la mujer más feliz del mundo.

- Vaya, eso es prometer mucho. – dijo seductoramente. Ezio sonrió y se levantó.

- Deberíamos irnos. Ya es tarde.

- Está bien. Por cierto… ¿Cómo bajamos de aquí?

- Pues bajando.

- ¿Te has parado a pensar que esto esta un poco alto? – preguntó algo insegura.

- Lo sé, pero ayer bajé sin problemas. – se asomó al borde y retrocedió pensativo. – Aunque pensándolo bien… Sí, esta un poco alto.

* * *

**Hago una pequeña nota sobre la útlima parte de la historia. ¿Cómo bajaron? Hay dos opciones:**

**1. - Como lo hizo Ezio en el anterior capítulo. Ir bajando muy, pero que muy lentamente, sin ver ni un pepino sobre dónde esta poniendo el pie y con un riesgo muy elevado de caer al suelo desde una buena altura. xD**

**2. - Posiblemente la habitación de la parejita estaba cerca y entrarían a lo Tarzán/ Batman/ Spiderman/ etc, etc, etc. xD NO dando una patada a la pobre ventana y entrar en plan "ALLÁ VOOOYYY!". xD No os confundáis (Aunque molaría. 8D) Ellos, bueno, por cortesía de Ezio, primero abrirían la ventana con cuidado, entrarían con cuidado, cerrarían la ventana con cuidado y Ezio, Helena y la ventana estarían contentos. xD (Lo sé, estoy loca. Lol).**

**Nos vemos pronto!**


End file.
